Undercover
by AnnaVamp
Summary: Isabella Swan & Emmett McCarthy are two deadly agents. They go undercover in Forks HighSchool to prove that a teacher is a pedophile that assaulted many students. What will happen in that school? Who will they meet? Cullen family. They are teachers. / AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody**, this is my second story about Twilight  
I don't know when i will be updating this story and the other.  
It's just that i had some new ideas about another story and i just wrote it down...

I do not own Twilight...

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

"Hey Babe! Aro wants to see you."

I looked up from the files I was revising and saw detective Heidi grinning at me. I smiled back at her.

"Do you know what he wants?" I asked casually. Her grin grew wider. _Oh shit._ I just opened a door for more teasing.

"No idea. But I have to get The Bear in his office too." She giggled. "Did you two do something not too catholic that the boss did not approve of?" I definitely opened a door for teasing. Damn myself. I rolled my eyes at her.

"He is basically my brother, Heidi. That's just gross!" I replied, disgust written all over my face.

"I'm kidding, Virgin Marie. Don't blow yourself a fuse." She said. "No but, back to business, I think the boss is sending you both on a mission." She added dramatically, whispering as if what she just told me was a secret. I hell wasn't. I rolled my eyes again. Of course he was sending us on a mission. We, Emmett and I were his best agents / detectives. He always gave us the big deals because he knew we could handle it. The reason behind my previous question was that I simply wanted to know if Heidi had any idea of what the mission consisted in itself.

"Whatever." I stood up and kissed her cheek. "Go fetch Teddy Bear." I pushed her towards Emmett's desk and walked off to Aro Volturi's office. I sighed. I knew what was coming.

Everywhere Emmett and I would go, people would stop working and start whispering to each other. They would look at us and nod their head, acknowledging us. We were respected by everyone in the entire company. We were the bests after all; the bests among the bests in all the States. People admired us. And for good reasons.

Emmett, for instance, was 28 years old and was rather impressive physically speaking. He was huge, bulky, muscular and everything. Every girls I knew were looking at him like he was a piece of meat. They clearly wanted to... Yark! I seriously didn't want to imagine Emmett like this. He was sort of my big brother. We weren't biologically related but he always acted like i was his baby sister. Since the first time we met, he treated me as such. He always was super protective of me. He helped me a lot after my father's death. He was there all along when my mother wasn't. I loved him so much. But not in a romantic way. When people were teasing us about having a secret affair, just like Heidi did before, well... it was just plain yurk. It blew me over the top. I clearly never saw him like that and I never will. As if I could be in a romantic relationship with The Bear. Yurk... Totally out of place.

And me, the Virgin Marie. Humph. I clearly didn't... okay, not true. I clearly did deserve the nickname. Damn it. I was 25 and still virgin. But hey, what could I say. It wasn't my fault if My Teddy Bear of a brother was way to protective... and that I was too absorbed in my job... and that I was never going out... and that I didn't want to date... and that boys were just... some stupid assholes.

Well the ones I met were some stupid assholes.

I had only dated two guys and both times, it didn't turn out too well. First with Jacob Black. He was head over heels in love with me so I decided to give him a shot but... I realised he was more of a friend that anything else. When I broke up with him, he didn't took it very well. I had barely talked to him ever since, and it's been 8 freaking years. The second guys was just... I thought I loved him. At first, he was so sweet and everything. I almost gave him my V card. But I wasn't ready. No yet. That's when he revealed himself to me. He was a pure jackass. Damn he tried to rape me and if I had not been in the police school at that time and that Emmett hadn't showed up, I wouldn't be virgin anymore. Fortunately, James was sent to jail. Apparently, I wasn't the first one he aggressed.

After James, I had been extremely suspicious about men. Of course, I could trust Emmett with my own life but any other men, i just couldn't. The girls in the company were always trying to match me with some guys during blind dates. But I just couldn't forget what almost happened to me. The memory just won't fade away.

When I reached the door of my boss, I knocked on it only to hear him telling me to come in. I opened the door and stepped inside the office of Aro Volturi. He was one of the three headmen of the Seattle department of the CIA. He was the most influential of the three, and my favourite one. I walked over to his desk and stopped right in front of it.

"Good morning, Agent Swan." He greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, sir."

"Something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm quite fine."

He showed me the seat in front of his desk, silently requesting me to sit down. We waited for Emmett to arrive. About two minutes later, Emmet barged in the office without knocking. That man needed to review his manners.

"Hello boos!"

Aro smirked while I rolled my eyes. Only Emmett could act like this with Aro. No other agents had the right to, or the guts for the matter. But Aro Volturi likes us both… a lot. So Emmett, being the clown of the company was simply acting natural around him. It was kind of good to have him around, constantly lightening the mood.

"Hello Bear." Volturi greeted him, using his 'code name'.

"Hello sis." Emmett said, messing with my hair.

"Emmett…" I snapped and slapped his chest with my hand.

He chuckled and sat down in the seat next to mine, not waiting to be invited to. Every time he and I were in the boss' office, it was the same scenario. I was first, he lacked in manners and acted like Volturi was his best buddy while I glared at him. Thinking about it, it was sort of funny.

"So…" Emmett said, breaking the silence.

"Agent McCarthy, Agent Swan. As you must have figured it out by now, we a mission for you two." Aro simply said, not beating about the bush. We both nodded, waiting for the explanations to come.

"We have to catch a man that has been assaulting young ladies." I growled at that. But he continued as if I didn't make any sound. Emmett took my hand in his, comforting me. "The thing is, we don't have anything against him."

"What do you mean, you don't have anything?" I shouted. "You just said you knew he was assaulting girls. How… It doesn't make any sense."

"Belly. Breathe." Emmett said, rubbing my shoulders. Okay, at that moment, I had to admit that we looked like a married couple: nicknames, giving orders, holding hands and rubbing shoulders… But it wasn't my fault if we knew each other like the back of our pockets. If we knew each other better than ourselves and that he knows exactly what to do in order to calm me down. Aro was a little surprised by my outburst. I wasn't the usual type to yell at people. He continued nonetheless, not asking questions.

"We have two girls who are attesting against him, but he aggressed them about a year ago. We don't have any proofs other than their words. I mean we don't have any tangible proof. The girls are saying that it wasn't his first time. It had been going on for some times now and he is still… sexually active." I growled again. If the two other brothers had been here, in the office at the moment, they would have put me back in my place. But Aro was kind enough not to.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Emmett asked.

"Find some proofs, so we can win this case with one's hands tied behind one's back. He needs to be put behind bars, and we cannot afford to have, even the tiniest chance for him to stay free." He paused and looked at us. He took a deep breath and continued. "You see, he's a high school teacher and…"

"Don't freaking tell me he is assaulting his students!" I yelled, standing up. I was pissed. "And minors? It's even worse!"

Emmett grabbed my arms and pulled me down back in my seat.

"That's exactly what I'm saying miss Swan." He was calm and I was seeing red. It wasn't fair of me to take out my anger on my boss but right now, I wanted to destroy something. But fortunately for everyone of us, Emmett put his hand on my neck resulting in calming down instantaneously, and Aro spoke again.

"So, what I want you two to do is enrolling in school. Well, sort of. Bella, you will be a student and Emmet…" He looked at the source of my sudden relaxation. "There is an open job as a PE teacher. You'll be the new teacher. Bella, I want you to 'seduce' him and make him talk so we can record him. Emmett would try to learn as much things as possible as a colleague."

We nodded. We understood what we had to do. I understood. Fuck. I had to play an innocent flirty teenage girl. I had to be interesting to this fucking teacher who deserved nothing more than being castrated. But I understood that I had to make him talk because I couldn't just let him try and assault me. It wouldn't prove that he aggressed the previous girls. And since I am major, he wouldn't be charged with pedophilia.

What a hell of a job!

And Emmett was there to try and infiltrate the teachers' circle. Two different points of views on the same case. Wow!

"Here are the files. School starts on September 2nd. In the envelops are everything you need for this mission. So I wish you good look, and bring me back that asshole." He smirked.

We nodded and got up. Emmett opened the door for me. We walked over to my desk. I let myself fall onto my chair. I put my head in my hands. "I can someone do something like that to someone else?" I asked.

"I don't know, belly."

"It's purely disgusting."

"Your choice of words doesn't really work well together but I understand." He wasn't really comfortable with all rape situation either. It pissed him off too, even though he wasn't showing it to the entire world like I was. Every time, he remembered seeing James over me and me, trying to push him off. He never said so but, I could see it in his eyes. It sort of traumatised him. I didn't trust men in that way anymore, neither did he.

I sighed. "A week. We have a week to prepare."

"So what was it this time?" Felix appeared next to us, coming out of thin air.

"Felix…" I started. I seriously, didn't want to be teased right now. But he interrupted me.

"You were caught in the bathroom." He laughed but stopped when he heard me and Emmett growling. Usually, Emmett would laugh with him and I would simply forgot about it but right now was not the best of time to play with our moods.

"Felix, shut up." I snapped. His eyes widened.

"Oh! Bad news, I guess." I nodded. The thing I loved about him and Demetri, another friend of ours, is that he knew when to play and to be serious.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

"Pedophile." Emmett answered.

"Oh!" Felix said. He understood. He, Demetri and Emmett were best friends since high school. They were the only agents that knew about James. So, he understood why it was a touchy subject.

"Do you get to play roles?" He looked at us and saw our smiles. "Ah! So you get to play roles. What are you?"

"I'm a PE teacher." Emmett almost squealed. He just loved sports.

"I am the unfortunate student that is going to be trapped in the spider's web. I am the victim, as always." I giggled.

"Wait! You are going in a school?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah. The asshole's a high school teacher." Emmett replied harshly.

"Fuck!"

"You can tell." I said. I then saw Caius walking toward us. _Oh my freaking god! What does he want? _He was the one of the three boss brothers that I hated the most. Aro was nice and super friendly with everybody. Marcus was just Marcus. He barely talked to anybody. He looked like a dead living; no thoughts, no emotions. Caius was just simply annoying the hell out of everyone. He was arrogant, superficial, egocentric, bossy…

"Swan, McCarthy." His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Your Jeep has been filled with all the equipment required for your mission. You can both go work at home, in peace. You start in 7 days, but you must come here in 5 days and give us your first report. In the main time, we will find agents that will be in the mission as well. Farewell."

He then walked away. I picked up my stud and kissed my friend on the cheek.

"See ya later, Felix." I said.

"See ya, Bella. Em."

"Chiao, man!" Emmett said. He followed me to the Jeep. I got in the passenger seat while Emmett started the monster of his. He drove us both home. Our home was a little out of the city and it was isolated in the woods. We had to drive a mile on a dirt road that led only to our house. It was magical. Nobody to disturb our peace.

Oh yeah! That was another reason why everybody was teasing us all the time. We were living together. We were both eternal unmarried people so… why spending money on two places when we could economize? And we were always at one's place anyways. But mostly of the time, we were at work or on a mission.

"I wonder what they got for us this time." Emmett said, point to the back of his Jeep. I turned around and saw some metallic cased. I looked back to the windshield.

"Probably the usual stuff. Guns, Keys, papers, recording equipment, microphones, and all that shit." I replied absently.

"Oh come on, Bella. I know it's not nice what the guy is doing but we are definitely going to enjoy playing with him."

I glared at him. _Enjoy this?_ Was he out of his mind? He wasn't the one who had to flirt with a pedophile.

"What? It's going to be fun." He added.

"Fun? I have to play a teenage slut and seduce a pedophile. Tell me, of dear brother of mind how this is going to be fun?"

"You like acting. Even little slut teenage." I was about to say otherwise when he cut me off.

"Don't say you don't. You do. I know you sister. You do."

I smiled at him. I did like acting, and playing little slut, but not with a pedophile. I was a little scared about the outcome. What if something went wrong and that I froze, not able to defend myself? And as usual, Emmett felt my discomfort.

"Nothing is going to happen, Bells. You are strong and able to defend yourself. It's different than with him." I shivered at the memory. "An I'm here. He's going to make the mistake to talk in no time, you'll see. And I'll be there to wrap him up as fast as possible."

He took my hand, giving me gentle squeeze. I squeezed it back. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I guess I could say that we could be twins in some way.

"It'll be over soon." He added.

God, I loved my brother. He pulled in our driveway. I got out of the car, took the files in my hand and walked to our front door. We got in and I went directly to the living room while Emmett headed himself to the refrigerator. I dropped the files on the coffee table and launched myself on the couch, groaning. Emmett came back with two beers. He sat down on the floor next to the table and gave me my beer. I took it and sat up on the couch. I looked down at the files. Emmett followed my eyes.

"Ready?" He asked. We always read the files together. It was funnier and faster. I nodded.

"All right, bitchy." I chuckled at my new nickname. He made those up instinctively. He opened his document and I did the same.

"So, Mike Newton… Nice name." Emmett started. "I bet when he was younger he was a spotty unpopular and unsatisfied lad." I chuckled.

"34 years old. Celibate. Never married, therefore never divorce." I added.

"Math teacher at Forks High School for 7 years. He must have worked in Spoons before." He said seriously.

I laughed hard at that and gently slapped his shoulder. "You are so stupid sometimes Emmett."

"That's why you love me, baby sister." He grinned at me.

"That's why I love you, big Teddy Bear of a brother." He smiled at him. Technically, I must say, he was my brother; my foster brother. His parents adopted me when my father died.

"So… he drives a black corolla."

"Not so nice of a car." Emmett said as if it was written on the paper. I rolled my eyes. Only Emmett could find comments on every little information that were written about our guy.

"Not everybody can afford buying monsters like yours." I replied.

"My baby is not a monster." He pouted.

"I know. I love it. But not everybody has the money, Emmett."

"I know." He sighed loudly. "So, let's go back to our favourite asshole."

I chuckled. "5 feet 7."

"Man, the guy's a dwarf!" Emmett exclaimed. We both laughed.

"Yup." I said, popping the p. "Next to your 6' 4'', everybody is." I shook my head. "That might screw the whole mission."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the guy is too scared of my big brother… too scared that you are going to kick his butt, he might not make a move on me." I explained.

"Nah. I'll make him feel comfortable around me. I might be a bear as you guys call me, but I can also be a Teddy Bear, can I not?" He grinned. It was true. When you looked at him, at first, you surely wanted to run away but then, you simply wanted to hug him. That was until they figured out he was a federal agent that could kick your ass in matter of seconds.

"Hey, check the dude. I don't see what girls find in him." He said, showing me a picture of Mike Newton, our target.

I looked at him. "In fact, Emmet, a lot of girls would jump on him." He looked at me, wide eyes.

"Not me, calm down. I don't trust men, remember? And I had enough with psychos for the rest of my life."

"But what do you mean 'a lot of girls would jump him'? I hope you are kidding." He chuckled nervously.

"No, I am not. Look. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Kind of cute. Teacher. Every fantasies of a teenage girl. And I must say he doesn't look like a teacher and he is probably the hottest one in the school."

Emmett made a funny disgusted face. I had to laugh at his ignorance about young girls.

"He's an adult. Teenage girls looooveeeee that." I said in a girly voice.

"Were you like that back then?" He asked, trying to remember if I ever had a crush on one of my teachers.

"Don't you remember our teachers, Emmett?" I laughed more. "Girls like older men, but not dinosaurs. Our teachers that were male specimens were all in the sixties and above." I sighed. "Plus there was Jacob."

"Yeah. Right. Jacob." We were silent for a minute.

"Okay, back to business." I finally said.

"Well that's pretty much it actually."

I re-read the files one more time, just to be sure we caught everything that needed to be.

"I wonder if he is selling." Emmett said suddenly.

"What?"

"You know…" He seemed uncomfortable. "Pictures, Videos, Pornography… That king of shit."

"Fuck. Don't say stuff like that. I have to flirt with him." I shivered. "I'll make sure to figure it out." I finally said.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, sis." He got up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Checking what they put in my Jeep." I followed him outside and brought all the cases in the house. He opened the first one and wolf whistled.

"What?" I wondered what was in it. He took out of the case a black dress. Classic but at the same time everyday wear. I raised my eyebrow. "What the…"

"It seems that the CIA took the liberty of rearranging your wardrobe." He then pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a huge, but I mean a huge cleavage.

"I'm not going to wear that." I simply said, shaking my head. "Uh, Huh. No way. That's called slut clothes."

"And that's what you are supposed to be." He teased me. I growled at him and opened the next case.

"Argh." Other clothes. He chuckled.

The next case was full of shoes. For heaven sakes…

"That's more like at it." Emmett said. I looked up, glaring at him. I thought he was talking about 'new' shows when I saw him holding a gun. I looked at the case he just opened and saw that is was full with guns and ammunitions.

"You're right." I opened the last cases. T-shirt, Jeans, Skirts, Guns, Accessories, Microphones, Clothes, Cameras equipment.

I sighed. More of the majority of the cases were filled with clothes that real necessary equipment. I ran my hand in my hair.

"So… Bitch. What do you think?" He chuckled. I threw a shoe at him. He laughed more. I swear he was going to use that nickname more often now. "No. Seriously. It's good they thought about it. You only have business suits and, the clothes you have for clubbing and everything aren't what a teenager would wear."

"I NEVER wear things like that back in high school." I pointed to a skirt that wasn't bigger than a belt and a shirt that was basically see-through.

"Bells, come on." He chuckled. I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Let's check our identity paper." I walked to where we left our envelops and took out the papers: driver's license, passports…

"Isabella Marie Swan. September 13th…" I almost shouted the last part. "… 1993. Fuck I'm so young."

"You're sixteen, Bitch." He laughed hard at that.

"Soon seventeen." I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah. But a baby nonetheless."

"So, I guess I'm a junior… But shit… so young."

"It's easier if we keep the same birthdates. Fewer things to remember. And since you are born in September, they couldn't say you were already 17 for you would turn 18 in like, what… 3 weeks."

"Geez, you know, you are really intelligent when you want." I replied. "My question was purely rhetorical by the way."

"Oh, thinking about it, I almost forgot about your birthday. In three weeks you'll be 26… oh not, sorry… my bad, you'll be 17."

I slapped him in the chest at the same time he boomed out of laughers. "Stop laughing at me. I have the hard part of the job. You are just going to be playing sports all day long."

"Not true, I'll be listening to you with the micros and everything. It's going to be disgusting hearing everything he'll say to you. And I'll be the little voice in your head."

"And I'll be yours too. Now zip it and let's check your papers."

"Fine, euhm… Emmett Christopher Swan. Looks like I'm your real biological brother this time."

"Seems so…" I grumbled.

"Euh. July 5th, 1982. Nice, same birthday. Day, month AND year." I slapped him again. "I'm a PE teacher…"

"Wait. We have eleven years of difference. Nice…" He chuckled at that. "I'm your elder, young lady… Be respectful."

"To the old man." I muttered. He laughed.

"Here's a note from Aro." I checked at the letter he had in his hands. I peeked under his arms and read it.

_Agent Swan, Agent McCarthy,_

_ I hope you find everything you need in the cases that were put in your car. So, as you saw in you identity papers, Isabella you are 16 and Emmett 28. We are letting you create your own story surrounding your past. I'll see you on September 1__st__, on the eve of the start of the mission… and school. You should then explain to me and my brothers your story and I'm sure we will abide to it. Enjoy and good luck on this mission._

_Aro Volturi_

_Head of the Seattle Department of the CIA_

"I really like him." I said. He was sort of a father to us all.

"Yeah me too. Caius is too weird. He's a freak. And Marcus looks like he has a stick stuck in his butt." He added as I laughed at that.

We sat down in the living room. I turned on the tv and zapped through the channels until I stopped on the movie Bourne's Identity. I looked at Emmett and we both laughed. It was one of our favourite movies. It was so exaggerated. We watched it a little, at the same time of thinking about our possible past.

"Okay, for our parents, we could use your real parents." Emmett said. He was right about one thing; if we used real facts, we had less chances of forgetting things.

"Okay. So Renee and Charlie Swan. Our mom was a housewife and our dad a chief of police."

"Yup. We can say that Renee died giving birth to you and that dad died when you were 10, attacked by a crazy man. And that I took care of you ever since."

I nodded my head. It was a good story, not too different from mine. It was quite close to the truth. My mother didn't die in childbirth… She left me and my father when I was one. She ran away with some baseball player. I never heard anything from her until my father died. She wanted me to move in with her and her new husband. I refuse. Emmett's parents sort of adopted me. My father's death though was the same as what my foster brother just said. He died when I was 10, attacked by a drunken guy who just robbed a grocery store. He shot my dad, thrice. That's why I decided to become a cop, before being recruited by the CIA.

"I'm fine with it." I finally said. "But we have to find a reason as to why we have 10 years of difference." I let Emmett find a story. He enjoyed it and he was good at making good stories that stood out but that were still plausible.

"Euh… I know. Renee only wanted on child. Me." I glared at him. "But, one day, she dropped her pills in the toilet and stopped taking it for few days before buying others. Friday night was party time with dad. And surprise, surprise. Wakeup sunshine and mamma is throwing up and Baby Bella is here." He said, actually enjoying the story.

"That's bullshit, Emmett. Nobody will believe that. Dropping her pills in the toilet. Humph. It really is funny but impossible…"

"That's actually what happened to my parents. My mom did drop her pills and Friday night, Emmy Bear was created."

I was shocked. "No. That's true?"

"Yup." He said, popping the p.

"Okay…" I looked at the tv. I didn't know what to say. And I wasn't sure about the story.

"So… Please." He begged. Freaking begged! "Can we take that story. I would feel more part of the family if we took some of my past too and put it in the story." He smiled at me. Fuck, I couldn't resist that smile, and he freaking knew it.

"All right. All right. Renee dropped her pills in the toilet and since Charlie was in deep need, he jumped her and voilà. Isabella Marie Swan walked this earth, killing momma at the same time."

"Yes. It's going to be fun." He said, chuckling. I sighed. "Where did we live before?" He asked.

"We can say… hum. I don't know." I said.

"We should find some place that for sure no student or teacher had ever been before… just to be sure they won't ruin our cover." He replied.

"Canada?" I asked.

"Quebec." He grinned.

"Montreal." I said.

"In French…" He added.

"Show-off." I teased. "You like it when people know you can talk many languages, hein?"

He nodded. "Boastful" I muttered.

"Mais bien-sûr, madame. Mais sachez que vos insultes n'ont aucun effets sur moi." (Well, of course, madam. But know that your insults do not have any effect on me.) Emmett said, imitating the Parisian accent.

"Frimeur." (Show-off) We both laughed. "But I guess it's good. I don't think anybody in Forks has ever lived in Montreal so, we are good."

"They might have visited it, but they wouldn't have been there, in school, in French." He agreed with me.

"But why were we there?" I asked.

"When dad was alive, we were both living in… Pheonix, Arizona. But I wanted to change landscape so we moved to Montreal. And I wanted you to learn French so…"

"Here we are, coming back to the fold."

"Yup."

"I guess that's it then, Mr. Swan." I said.

"I guess so… 16 years old teenage Swan." I slapped him, making him laugh more.

* * *

Did you like it?  
And i had to talk about French Canadian, i'm sorry.

**Please Review....**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys...  
Enjoy

And thanks for reading

* * *

**Chapter 2: What ****a hell of a day!**

We were on September 2nd. Yahoo! We were starting school today, again. High school was one of the experiences in my life I clearly didn't want to have twice in my live. And here I was, in front of my closet, trying to figure out what clothes I should put on. I couldn't believe I was about to wear those things. I looked at all of them. I was desperate.

"Bitch, hurry up. We have to go to school." Emmett shouted from downstairs.

I frowned and snarled. He seriously will never let that nickname down. I was stuck with it for life. I turned my attention back to my closet. I grabbed the things that seemed more suitable for a day in school. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pink shirt that had some black scriptures on it. I put on my cowboy belt and then walked to the mirror and applied some makeup on my face. I put on more than usual because that was the way teenagers groomed themselves. This morning, I let my hair air-dry so they were currently gently waving at the middle of my back. I decided to let them down but I put a pink headband on that matched my t-shirt. I got into my heels and put on a black scarf. I already had on my everyday necklace and the wedding of my father on my thumb that I always wear. I put on two sets of bracelets, one on every arm. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like an 18 years old girl, not a 25. So, my cover was going to work. People will definitely believe that I am 16, soon to be 17, with my skills in acting. I looked again at myself and I must say, I did a good job. I looked good. Not too slut, not too classic. I sort of look punk and hot. I decided it was time to show Emmett the new me.

I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. I stopped net when I hit my brother who was waiting for me right at the end of the stairs. He looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Holy shit, Bella. You look great. You have a good sense of fashion, you know. You look like a hot teenager. Well more like a young woman and not a baby." He then chuckled. "You don't look too much like a slut."

I slapped his chest. "Oh! Will you shut up?"

"No but seriously, if the guy is not interested in you, he must be blind or something. I'm going to have a hard time keeping all those hormonal teenagers away from you."

He sighed and then looked at me from head to toe about three times in a row. His eyebrows rose up and he smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so going to kill yourself with that." He said, pointing at my shoes.

"I can walk with these now, you know. I am not as clumsy as before."

"Oh! Aren't you now?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Fine, when I was in high school, for real this time, I was really clumsy. Like a lot. You might have called me disabled. There was no way I would have been able to wear three inches heels at that time. But the police training I had helped me improving my sense of balance and coordination. And ten years back then, I wouldn't have wear clothes like this or makeup. So right now, I felt pretty exposed to everyone but hey! That's my job.

"Let's go!" I simply said, walking to the Jeep. I then heard him wolf whistled.

"You know, you are going to kill guys at first sight. Especially with you walking like this. Men, have you seen your legs in skinny jeans? You have Barbie legs. And you are wearing heels, which means you have even longer legs. I am definitely going to have to kick some asses today. Should be fun…"

"No, you won't." I interrupted him. "If you do, Newton won't ever look my way because he'll be scared shit of you. No matter what happened. And I mean, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED, you don't do anything. Don't kick any ass, don't threaten anybody, don't do anything… Let the big girl handle things herself."

"Big girl of 16." He muttered. I pinched him. "Fine, I'll just glare at them."

"You sound like a dog that is marking his territory." I laughed.

"Huh?" He wasn't sure how do take it.

"No but seriously, don't even glare. You are pretty scary when you give people that look. And remember, you are supposed to be the super cool teacher. The friendly one. Just pretend that you don't really care about what I do. Just say something like 'She is old enough to know what she wants…' or 'If she has problems, she'll come see me. Other than that, she can handle things by herself…'"

"Fine, I'll say something along those lines. But don't come sobbing on me and destroying my shirt if some teenage jackass touched your butt or made you some advances."

"No… I'll wink at them, not sob. Remember, I must hit on the teacher, so I must feel desirable." I said, opening the door of the Jeep. I got in at the same time Emmett got in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, but don't you forget what we talked about…"

"I know, I know… double personality." I replied. Emmett explained to me that guys liked girls who had two personalities: the librarian and the stripper. So we decided that I should be shy and reserve in the inside but hot and sensual on the outside. So basically, I was a hot chick who was playing hard to get, unconsciously. So here I was.

On the road to school, I thought of the reaction of Aro when Emmett explained to him how I was born. My boss simply laughed his ass off. Literally. He had nothing to say against our story so he simply let us go. They gave us an apartment in Forks so we wouldn't have to drive 4 hours everyday just to go to school. Plus, it helped with our cover. If, by pure chance I had to do a teem work or if Emmett received school colleagues… well let's just say it would be easier if we really had a home in Forks.

Emmett pulled in the parking lot of the school. It was almost already full. I took a deep breath in and looked at my colleague / brother / best friend / lifesaver on many occasions… He gave me my microphone and earrings. I put them on and we tried them to see if they were working, and they did. Nice, I had to hear his voice all day long. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Ready, Bitch?" He asked me kindly, pressing his hand on my shoulder.

"Ready." I agreed.

I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I felt like a Hollywood Star that was about to walk the red carpet. Everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY was looking at us. No STARING at us. It was really disturbing. I took my back and walked around the Jeep to join Emmett who seemed to appreciate the looks thrown our way. I, on the other hand, didn't enjoy it. Especially when I could hear what they were whispering to each other. I tried to ignore them but I just couldn't. We were new and the gossips wouldn't end until a few days, maybe even weeks. Horror.

Emmett walked me to the office where I would get my schedule. He squeezed my hand. I heard people speaking in the background.

"He's yummy!" _Durk, he's going to be your PE teacher…_

"Are they together?" _Nah, he's my brother._

"Who are they?" _I am definitely not an alien, so stop acting like I was a Chinese toy._

"She is so hot!" _Good… maybe Newton will see that too…_

"He's way to old to be with her, or to be a student. I wonder…" _You are wrong and right. He's only two years older, not that I care much. And he is not a student. He's your teacher which means… Don't touch. Only Newton has the right to touch students. And I will be the last one._

I shivered at my own thought. And oh my god, I didn't miss high school at all. I was already bored of it. Gossips after gossips after gossips… Great. I was going to enjoy this. Emmett kissed my forehead, drawing my attention on the current situation. He then spoke to me loud and clear for everybody around us to hear.

"Have a nice day, sis. See you after school."

"You too, Em. Have a lot of fun teaching PE." I replied. Maybe then people would stop saying that he was my possible boyfriend.

"As always." He grinned at me. Shit! What was he going to do? "Don't do anything foolish. If I hear that you did something such as… I don't know… spitting on somebody… you'll be grounded."

My eyes widened. Me? Spitting on someone? Oh! He didn't. Yes! I did spit on someone back in high school, but he kept touching my but and asking me out on a date. Once, he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go. At that time, I had no idea how to free myself from his grip so I did the first thing that crossed my mind; I spitted on him.

"You are not my dad… brother." I said harshly. Just like a teenager in her adolescent crisis. I worked hard not to laugh at my thought. It was quite funny. I looked around me and saw the faces of the students. They were either surprised, hopeful, or… emotionless. Some were just staring, simply staring.

"But you are under my charge, young lady." Emmett smirked. He freaking smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah!" I said loudly. "In your dreams." I muttered only for him to hear.

He then left me alone with a bunch of teenagers that were still freaking staring at me. It was quite annoying. I walked to the secretary's desk. She looked at me with a weird expression on her face.

"You are new." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Of course she would know if I was knew. Forks is so small that each grade only had two classes of 20 persons… at most.

"Yes." I said shyly, remembering Emmett explanation about the librarian and stripper.

"You must be the Swan girl." She said.

Shit, how did she know that?

"Yes. But how do you know?"

"Oh. We haven't had outsiders for three years now. And it's not everyday that we have a new teacher and his daughter 'attending' the same school." She giggled.

"Daughter? No. He's my big brother." I replied. "Come on. We only had 11 – coughed – 2 years of difference. He couldn't have gotten a girl pregnant at that age for Christ's sake. I didn't even know if it was technically possible."

"Oh. Sorry." She looked at the screen of her computer.

"Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan." She chanted at the same time she was searching for my schedule.

"Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan. Swan." _Arg. I got it…_ I was quite tempted to say it out loud but I didn't. _Bella remember, librarian means shy, reserved. Not aggressive and arrogant_.

"Ah ha. Here it is. Isabella Swan." She practically yelled my name for everyone around to hear. She pressed print. "Beautiful name by the way."

"Thank you." I blushed. Nice… it was coming back fast and I hadn't even been in school for a day yet. I secretly hope that I wouldn't ever blush ever again. Guess I was wrong. She gave my schedule to me and smiled.

"Enjoy your stay in Forks and have a good year in our school."

"Thank you." I walked away, not looking at any of the students. They all heard my name, meaning that in… what… 10 minutes at most, everybody in the school would know my name, and the fact that my brother was the new PE teacher. I looked down at my schedule.

Calculus: Mr. Newton

Biology: Mr. Davis

French: Ms. Garnier

Diner

English: Mr. Cullen

History: Mr. Whitlock

PE: Mr. Swan

Well… this was going to be easy. Calculus; at least I have Newton as a teacher. Biology; I had already done this course and I still have all my exercises and homework in Seattle so, if I needed help, I could just browse through my old class notes. French; no problem with that. There is a reason why Emmett and I decided to pretend that we were in Montreal for the past years. We are perfectly fluent in French. And Spanish, German, Italian, Portuguese, Greek, Arab… and the list goes on and on. English; my favourite course. I just simply loved English literature. History; a fascinating topic. Knowing our past is simply really important for me. PE; teasing with my brother.

I put my schedule in my bag and walked around the school to familiarize myself with the building. It was really small. In about 5 minutes, I had seen the entire school. The bell announcing the start of classes rang. I walked to my first class: Calculus.

As I walked into the classroom I saw our target, Mike Newton.

"Target in view." I whispered for only Emmett to hear.

"Copy." I heard him in my earring.

It was funny to think that we were playing spies, just like in the movies Mission Impossible or Bourne Identity.

I sat down in a desk in the front row. There was a girl next to me and she was looking straight at me. I looked at her shyly and smiled.

"I'm Jessica." She was dyed blonde and she was wearing so much makeup it was sort of disgusting.

"Bella."

"You're new." Once again it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. I am."

"Where are you from?"

Before I was able to answer her question, the teacher, aka pedophile man, started his class.

"Hello everybody. I am your Calculus teacher. My name is Mike Newton. But please, call me sir or Mr. Newton. Not Mike."

_Note to self: likes being in power._

"So, today, we are not going to have a charged class but we are going to introduce ourselves." Everyone in the class groaned. They all knew each other for years now. I was the only one that was… let's just say it, nowhere.

"Now, now, please. I don't know all of you and I believe we have a new student here so… For her sakes." He then looked straight at me. His gaze sent me shivers through my entire body. Despite my conscience that was yelling at me to stay away from that dude, I smile at him. Inside of me, I was literally boiling.

"Let's go in alphabetical order, shall we."

During the self presentations, I looked at everything at the same time as registering what the students were telling about themselves.

Youva: from Algeria, 17, likes prank

_The teacher is constantly looking at the cleavage of his students. It's freaking disgusting._

Sara: 16, study

_Girls are all looking at him like he is some piece of meat. No __to why he feels the need to satisfy them._

Carmen: 17, sports

Tyler: 17, cars

_Newton seems not to care much about Carmen. More Sara. It means he doesn't like sportive girls even though they are pretty cute. Carmen is beautiful.._

Lauren: 16, slut #1

_Oh, and he likes slut like Lauren. Man, he is salivating. d-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g._

Stephen: 16, womanizer

Eric: 16, chess

Ben: 17, movies

_He didn't look at any of the guy. He basically looked really bored when the three guys talked. He just looked at me in the eyes. I don't know what he's trying to see, and I hate that._

Jessica: 16, slut #2

_His attention turned to the girl who was sitting next to me. Okay, note to self: he really likes slut. _

Jessica Stanley sat down next to me. _Shit, my turn_. I stood up and walked in front of the class. I could feel _his_ eyes on me. _Agent Swan:1 - Rapist Newton: 0_

"Euh…" I said shyly. "My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I smiled at the teacher. "Euh… my brother and I just moved here this summer. He is the new PE teacher…" I didn't know what else to say. So I simply remained silent.

"Come on, _Bella._ Nobody knows you here. Tell us a little bit more about yourself." The teacher said. The students nodded in agreement. _Agent Swan:2 - Rapist Newton: 0_

"Okay. I am 16. I am an orphan. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad died, killed by guy who was robbing a store. Just before moving here, Emmett and I used to live in Montreal. Euh… I enjoy Literature, Science, and Math." I said the last word looking straight at the teacher. _Yeah, I know , it's cheesy. _

"Okay. Thank you. Anything question?" He asked to the class, reluctantly breaking my eye contact.

"So the big guy who was with you outside was your brother?" Lauren, aka slut #1 asked.

I nodded. "Yes, he is the one who raised me when my father died. I was only 10."

"And he was old enough to take care of you?" Carmen asked me. She really seemed interested. Not in a 'paparazzi' way. Just in a friendly way. She looked like someone I could get along with.

"We have eleven years of difference. He is sort of my second father." I then saw the teacher's eyes looking away from me. So I was right when I said that if he knew that my brother would kick a guy ass only because he kind of like me, he would back off.

"Only without the disadvantages. He basically let me do what I want, when I want, with who I want. He is not really strict on me." I added. The teacher's attention was then turn back on me. _So easy!_ _Agent Swan:3 - Rapist Newton: 0_

After that, I then sat back into my previous seat and continued watching the teacher at the same time as listening to the rest of the self presentation. There was a girl in my class, other than Carmen that seemed to have a lot of things in common with me. I believe we could become friends. Her name was Angela and she reminded me of the old me. The one I used to be during high school.

The bell rang. I got up last and walked to the teacher. Okay, I got to admit. He was cute. I haven't seen the other teachers but I was sure they weren't like that.

"Mr. Newton. I just wanted to say that, I learned my maths in a French school and in another country so the methods might be slightly different. I was just wondering that if I had some troubles, maybe you might be able to help me outside of class?" I told him, twisting a strand of my hair in my hands. I was also biting my bottom lip. It took him few seconds to assimilate what I just said.

"Well, of course Bella. If you need anything, just come and see me." He replied with a huge smile.

_Oh! So you believe you just caught your diner. But believe me _Sir_, you are the insect caught in my Spider web._

I smiled to him. "Thank you. Have a nice day, Sir." I walked to the door.

"You too, Bella."

I walked to my next class._ Agent Swan:4 - Rapist Newton: 0_

"The dude is for sure a pedophile, authoritarian that loves power. He might be sadistic and he is totally over me." I muttered very lowly. Nobody was close to me so nobody heard me. Except for Emmett.

"Yeah, so I've heard. You are a total wicked little whore, you know." He answered about 2 minutes after I talked to him. He must have been with someone and couldn't answer me. But when he finally did, he chuckled.

I continued walking to my Biology class. "I am so not a whore. And you might have heard, but you didn't see it. He was drooling."

He started to laugh and tried to turn it into coughing. I giggled. "I have to go to my next class with Mr. Davis."

"I met him early. He is nice. In fact, I met almost all the teachers. And you were wrong."

"About what?" I stopped walking, waiting for his answer. But it never came. "Go to hell, Emmett Christopher McCarthy." I muttered under my breath. I then enter my Biology class with Peter Davis.

The morning passed slowly and I feared the afternoon would be even worse. Emmett and I hadn't talked, in real or through the micros after my math class. I talked to Angela and I figured I had all my classes with her. So, for lunch, she invited me to join her. She was sitting at a table with Carmen, Ben a girl named Kate and some guy named Eleazar. Quite unusual. He was a senior while we were all juniors. Ben and Angela were a couple as well as Carmen and Eleazar. Kat was Carmen best friend. Kate had two older sisters that were my real age.

French in Charlotte Garnier, as expected was really easy. The teacher asked us to talk a little in French, just to know what our level was. When I started to talk, the teachers eyes widened. She was impressed. And the students… I was pretty sure most of them didn't understand a thing of what I said. Let's just say I was talking fast and using complicated words. _I know… Show-off…_

"What did you think of Newton?" Eleazar asked. I figured he must had him last year.

"Girls seemed to be hitting on him a lot." Ben chuckled.

"No!" We all said at the same time.

"He is cute actually." Kate added. She wasn't in our class but since the school was really small, she must have known who he was.

"Euh… Have you seen Cullen and Whitlock?"

"Sure… But everybody looks lame next to both of them." Carmen added.

"Thanks." Eleazar replied.

"Not you… You are way better."

They then kissed.

"Arg. Get yourself a room." Kate teased.

Lunch passed really fast. It was my first day at school and I was already part of a 'gang'. And I was glad that I wasn't stuck with the group of bitches and machos.

The bell ran. Angela and I were the only one in English so we both walked to our classroom. We sat down next to each other. When the teacher entered the room, my heart stopped. Literally.

So that was what Carmen meant when she said that everybody looked lame next to Cullen and Whitlock. The thing I was sure about was that if Whitlock was better looking than Cullen, he would be god. Not more than god. Because the man that was standing right before me was already god.

He was about 6'2''. He had the strangest hair color of all time. It was sort of reddish, copper and blond. But damn, his hair was really secy. I wanted to brush my hand in it. And his eyes. Fuck. His eyes. Green. The deepest green I had ever seen. I was lean, but muscular.

Holy cow! The guy couldn't be my English teacher. He was too perfect. He should be a model or a Hollywood Star. Not a teacher lost in the village of Forks, Washington. Then, he started talking. And what a voice! He had a British accent. _What the fuck! Could he get any hotter?_

"Hello everybody. I'm Edward Cullen and I will be your English teacher this year. "

I completely lost the rest of what he said. I just stared and stared and stared. He didn't even look at me. On the contrary of Mike Newton, he didn't seem to be affected by cleavage or anything. Yeah. The guy probably was already married with a beautiful mannequin… nope. He didn't have a ring. Okay… The guy probably already had a girlfriend who wasn't a teenager and he was completely happy with it. But man… he was just so hot.

_Wait! Did I just think that? Me? Virgin Marie who doesn't trust any male specimen?_

Yup…

I had never felt this way before. Not even with Jacob nor James. Edward Cullen was just… too perfect.

Then suddenly the room was empty and Angela was looking at me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah… Sure." I got up rapidly and walked outside of the class.

"You were just… somewhere else." She seemed concerned.

"Yeah. Remembering the past." I replied. _Well only a little._

"Let's go in history"

We got in history and once again, Carmen was right. Whitlock was really good looking. He was hot too. Though he wasn't as sexy and handsome and perfect as Edward Cullen. My history teacher introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock and he had a southern accent. It increased his charm.

After this class, I had PE with my brother… Oh joy! I looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. I knew what he meant. He wanted me to say that I was wrong. That they were better looking teachers than Newton. Hell yeah! They were all better looking than Newton.

The class finally ended and we both got home without speaking. I opened the front door of our apartment and sat down in front of the tv. He walked behind me in the living room and leaned himself on the doorframe.

"So… any teenage guy you are interested in?" He teased.

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out.

"No way… I'm not going out with babies."

"Any teacher you might be interested in?" He rephrased his question.

I froze.

* * *

So... what did you think?  
I didn't want to describe every class that she went in so if you think that it all want in a rush... i'm sorry

i hope you enjoyed

and please, ** Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everybody!  
I hope you enjoy this new chapter...

And by the way, i do not speak Russian. I just googled it.  
If you want to understand why i say that, just read...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Is he doing it on purpose?**

"Nah. You, little girl are kidding me, right?" Emmett chuckled believing that I was joking. But when I didn't answer he stopped laughing and paused. He looked at me, expecting me to explain or deny his thought. But I didn't. "You are SO kidding me."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What for?" He wasn't expecting me to apologize.

"I am not kidding." I admitted.

We were then silent. It wasn't funny. At all. I didn't even understand what happened to me today. He just seemed to put everything into background. Everything in the room faded away except for him. The class didn't exist anymore. The students didn't either. Time was irrelevant. He was the only thing in the room that seemed alive. It was crazy. I had never felt that way before. I didn't understand it. I didn't understand my feelings. I was sick, or something.

"Who?" Emmett's question brought me back to reality. I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I couldn't read his face right now. He was using his CIA agent face. He was blank, impossible to read. I didn't know if he was angry or concerned.

"Euh…" I tried to find something to say.

"Who?" He repeated impatiently. I wasn't going to win that one, that was sure.

"Cullen." I mumbled so low that he didn't hear the name.

"Isabella." He growled at me.

"Cullen." I admitted, louder this time. We were silent. I looked at my feet. I didn't want to see his face. He was definitely going to snap at any moment. He would want to kick his ass for simply catching my attention. He always did. Only, it never happened that hard before. I only found guys cute or mostly of the time _they_ were interested in me. And Emmett never allowed it. Apparently they never were good enough for me. And I wasn't ready. Strangely, I felt like I was finally ready. _Get a grip Swan, you just saw him. You can't even say you met him personally._

"Good." He said lightly. He seemed relieved? I looked at him and realised that he was beaming.

"Why are you grinning?" I asked him, puzzled. He never was like this before, concerning boys. Never.

"When I met him earlier, the first thing I thought when he introduced himself was 'so Bella's type'". He laughed. "And apparently I was right."

"What?" I was shocked.

"At first, I thought that if he caught your attention like the others, I would act the same way as with them. I would show them the bad side of me." He admitted.

"Emmett!" I shouted.

"But then, we talked some more and… the guys is amazing, Bella. He is the best. The others were some dumb ass but this one; I could be friend with him. As well as your other teachers." I rose my eyebrow at him.

"Except for Newton. But the others… Whitlock, Cullen, Davis… They really are nice fellows."

"Wait. You thought he would be good for me?" He simply nodded. "That's a first. Usually you think stuff like if he's staring at her for more than 5 seconds, I'm gonna kick his butt." I said, imitating his voice lamely.

"Yeah." He chuckled at my imitation. "But like I said: He is different."

"How so?" I was eager to learn more about Edward Cullen. Fuck. I sounded like a teenage stalker.

"You knew when you said you had a crush on a teacher, I was sort of scared because your teacher are all in relationships except for Newton and Edward."

"Well that's half of my male teacher you know, since I have four of them, without counting you." I giggled. He stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever. My point is that I kind of feared that you were hitting on Peter or Jasper. Did you know that Peter is with Garnier?" He smiled.

"The French teacher?"

"Yup. They have been together since forever. They were high school lovers. Next year is going to be their 15 anniversary. 15… I mean, they started dating when they were 14 and they never broke up." He sounded like a paparazzi talking about some famous Stars. Men, we were gossiping like a bunch of fan club.

"It's so cute." I squealed. I didn't care how I sounded like. They were cute.

"And Jasper's dating Edward's little sister." He added.

"That must be weird. Working with the boyfriend of his sister." I replied.

"They said that at first it was, because they are best friends. Edward is a year younger that him but he is a genius and did 5th and 6th grade at once. He met Jasper in first year of high school. Jasper only saw Alice when they were in senior year. Edward was having a party after prom and Alice was there. They started dating a year later. Alice is about your age or a year younger. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte are my age. Edward's between both of us."

"Man, they told you all about their love story and you just met them." I exclaimed.

"That's the power of Teddy Bear." He said dramatically.

"Yeah" And Virgin Marie is about to do nasty things with Newton. He was totally under my charm." I replied.

"So I've hear." He said, pointed at his ear where his earring was before. "I'll try my best not to punch him and play the dumb older brother who doesn't see that a teacher is flirting with his baby sister."

"But I still don't get it. What is it with me that can be attractive to him?" I demanded, not to anybody. He looked at me as if I was going crazy.

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella." He stated. "You are gorgeous. I understand why I had to punch that many faces that I stopped counting. And if you weren't my sister, I would have tried to date you, you know."

"That's disgusting."

"If you weren't my sister was the key passage in my sentence." He chuckled.

"I still don't get it." I said as he sighed.

"So… What did you find?" I asked him. We needed to get all the information we could.

"Newton is sort of the popular teacher."

"What?" I didn't understand. Next to Cullen… then Whitlock and even Davis, Newton looked like any normal man.

"Okay, let me rephrase this. Newton is sort of the popular accessible teacher." He chuckled. "He is the fourth hottest teacher in school."

"Well now he moved down to fifth place." I interrupted him.

"Thanks… so…" He was uncomfortable. "The hot ones are all your teachers by the way. The others aren't good looking or they are way too old or they are girls. Peter is with Charlotte and if a girl happens to look at him a little too…" He paused, searching the proper word. "… inappropriately…" He then chuckled. "… well let's just say that Charlotte has the reputation to go wild when it comes to Peter. And students do no want to face her wrath. So Peter is immediately eliminated from the list of possible suitors." He laughed more.

"I can see why." She was nice. But she seemed to have a hell of a temper. If I weren't her student, I was sure we would be good friends.

"Jasper is also dating another girl. And she is apparently really good looking so the girls have no chance against her. She is also like Charlotte in a way: a little jealous tornado."

"But physical appearance isn't everything." I replied.

"Said the girl who's crushing on a guy that she never talked to…"He mumbled rapidly.

"You said it… 'crushed'. I only find him good looking." I said, trying to convince him. But the thing was, _I_ wasn't even sure of my own statement.

"For now…" Oh ho. I didn't like that at all. It wasn't my brother in front of me. He never talked about a guy like that. A guy I was interested in or who was interested in me. He was usually so overprotective, not matchmaker.

"So, Jasper is also crossed form the list." He added, changing subject. "And Edward is alone." I couldn't believe that this Greek god was alone. He was so perfect. _Men, Swan. Bad girl. He's your teacher and you don't have a chance._ "But he made clear that he would never see a student in a way that is not appropriate. Meaning his relationship with a student will always be student/teacher. The guy's a professional." He had a smirk on his face. He really seemed to approve of him. But why would he approve? And why was I so happy about it? There was nothing going on between us. And there will never be.

I was a little disappointed in Emmett's last statement though. He wouldn't date one his student. I didn't know where the feeling was coming from. I was disappointed and proud. Proud… maybe because he had principles. Disappointed… I didn't know. Could I be disappointed because he wouldn't acknowledge me? No way…

"We'll see about that." Emmett added for himself but I still heard him.

"Hey! Stop that." I snapped at my brother. "I don't like him. He's just good looking. And I won't do anything. I won't risk the mission. And he wouldn't be interested in me."

"Yeah. Sure. Lie to yourself for the time you want. But you can't like to me. I know you too well. You like him. And I learned a lot of things about him too, during lunch. He has so many interests that are similar to yours. I mean. Come on. He teaches literature." He stated the obvious.

"Who are you and what have you done to Emmett Christopher McCarthy?" I eyed him suspiciously. "You never tried to blind date me with anybody before. It is so not you."

"It is no blind date. You know the guy. Blind date implies not knowing the other person you are going to date." He replied playing with my nerves.

"No… _You_ know the guy. I don't. I know his name. And that's it. He is my teacher." I replied annoyed.

"So…"

"So, he's my teacher. He is 10 years older than me."

"No. He is only a year older than you actually." I chuckled.

"Weren't you the one who called me baby?"

"Yeah…you are, but still. In real life, you only have a year of difference."

"So…" I huffed.

"So it might work."

"You are unbelievable. I don't even know the guy. And neither do you."

"I know enough."

"You just met him." I continued arguing although I knew it was leading nowhere.

"It doesn't change the fact that I know enough. I have a feeling, Bells. I know when people are good one for the other. And you two are just…"

"Shut up." I snapped, interrupting him. "You don't know anything." _He is crazy._ My thoughts were full of insults that I was mentally throwing at Emmett.

I got up and walked to my bedroom upstairs. CIA had rented us an apartment. Well, it was more of a loft than anything else. It had two floors and it was kind of big. We had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, an office, a kitchen and a living room. I loved it. I got on my bad and growled in my pillow. My thoughts were so confused right now. Emmett had succeeded in messing with my mind. I was lost.

First, he was my teacher. There was now way in hell he was going to be attracted to me. Emmett said it. He was a professional. He wasn't ever going to make a move on me. And I didn't want him to either. Did I? I was so messed up at that moment. Second, he was an adult. I was too but they weren't supposed to know. For him and the rest of the teachers, I was a 16 soon to be 17 years old teenage girl. I was immature. If only he knew. _Wait. Did I just think that? _Even if he knew, it wouldn't change anything. He wouldn't acknowledge me in that way. I would always be the little sister of his friend, Emmett.

And what was wrong with Emmett? He literally was trying to match me with my Literature teacher. The situation was so weird. And I couldn't believe Emmett had succeeded in making friends that fast. I mean, they already trusted him. And Edward…

No… no… I couldn't… ever. Yes, he was good looking. No. He wasn't just good looking. He was smoking hot. And yes, he was teacher literature, my favourite subject, which meant that he loved books. Yes, he looked like a nice guy. But no. no. no. no. He was my teacher. I was his student. And there was no way in hell he would ever be interested in me. Even if I was a normal 25 soon to be 26 years old woman.

The telephone of the apartment rang.

"I'm not moving." I yelled at Emmett. "So move your fat ass and answer the phone." I was still pissed at him. He grumbled a little and I heard his footsteps downstairs.

"Hello." I listened to him.

"Hey, men. How are you?" Who could that be. Probably Demetri and Felix. No. They would have called on his cell, not the house phone. Thinking of it, nobody we knew would call us here.

"No… No… Hell yes. Sure." _What the hell?_

"Of course. That would be nice." He then paused, listening to what the person on the other side of the line was saying.

"Okay. Well you can come now." What? Who?

"Nah. She wouldn't mind. It might be weird but that's what happens when she lives with a teacher. She's used to it. It was like this back in Canada too." I didn't like the sound of that. I didn't like it at all. What was he talking about.

"Okay. 536, Kennedy street. You know?" _Oh no._

"Yeah, that's it. Apartment 3." Oh come on. That was where were currently lived. Who was coming over? A teacher? That ought not to be Mr. Cullen. Because it was, I was going to kill Emmett. Literally.

"Okay. Thanks. It's nice of you to include me in the group." Damn, he was a good actor. He was definitely going to find a lot of information on Newton that way. If he was able to make good friends in one day, he would be able to wrap Newton around his little finger in no time.

"See ya." He then hung up. I ran downstairs and stopped in front of him putting my fists on my hips.

"Who's coming over?" I glared at him.

"Teachers." He simply said, smirking.

"Names, Emmett." I glared.

"Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and … Edward." He admitted.

"Why?" I didn't let my feelings through though. He couldn't see them for I had my agent mask on. But internally, I was beaming, and mad. I still didn't know why though.

"They are all very good friends. And they wanted to include me in their group. Sort of. I ate with them during lunchtime and they were all so nice. We are just going to hand out here."

"This is going to be weird, having teacher over." I mumbled.

"Yup. But hey. What can I say? We must keep the cover up and I must make some friends." I stuck my tongue out.

"Hey, it would be nice if you wouldn't stay hidden in your room. But do act like a teenager." I glared at him.

"Fine. If I read a book, is it teenager enough?"

"Depends on what you read." He smirked at me.

"Wuthering Heights?"

"Too sophisticated. They'll know something's wrong." He shook his head.

"What are you talking about. I had already read it thrice when I turned 16 for the first time."

"Well, you were one weird chick." He replied.

"I can still read it now. I am 16 after all."

"But you are supposed to be a bitch." He was annoying the hell out of me and he was so doing it on purpose.

"Go fuck yourself, Emmett. I'll read Wuthering Heights in the living room. Tell them whatever you want on the reason why but deal with it."

"Angry much?" He smirked.

"Annoying much?" I walked into my room, grabbed my book and opened it to the page I was at. I walked downstairs, already reading and sat down in the love seat in the far corner of the living room, trying to blend in the furniture. It didn't take me long to enter the book.

I didn't hear the door bell for u was really into my book but I heard Emmett greeting them. Damn, that boy was loud when he wanted to be.

"Hey. Jasper. How are you, man?"

"I'm good. I'm good. Thanks." I heard my history teacher said. He wasn't shouting like Emmett but I heard him still.

"Charlotte, may I take your coat?" My brother asked. _Such a gentleman_.

"Well thank you."

"And mine?" I guessed that was Peter.

"Ha ha. Very funny. But I do not have to be kind to you that way. You are not a girl, are you?"

"Oh, he might be more of a girl that you think." _The_ voice said. _So beautiful. Get a crap, Bella. Teacher. Teacher. Stop it. Teacher._ Even with my mental babbling, I couldn't stop my heart from racing when I heard him chuckled. Why did he have so much effect on me? I wasn't even looking at him. I could just hear him. I was so going mental.

"Ah. Edward." Emmett said, really really loud. I knew he only raised his voice and said his name for me to hear. I'll beat his ass later.

"Come in, all of you. Do you want something to drink?" He asked, being the perfect host. They all agreed.

After that, I turned back to my book. They were all in the kitchen and I let Emmett worked in 'power' on his new friends. They talked for a little while in the other room but I couldn't make out what they were talking about until I heard my little person being mentioned.

"Where is you sister?" I heard Jasper asked from the kitchen. There was a weird intonation in his voice. I could imagine his smirk even though I couldn't see him yet. And his question seemed to have a double meaning. I didn't get it.

"In the living room. She's reading a book. So boring. I don't understand what she finds in it. She is always reading it. Over and over again."

I rolled my eyes. He tried to read it once and gave up before he reached the half of the book.

"What is it?" He asked. Of course he would be interested. He was a literature teacher. Somewhat, I knew that Emmett said all that about my book because he knew it would catch Edward's attention.

"Shuttering Weights." He replied, messing up the name of the book.

"What's that?" Peter asked. He looked disgusted by the name. With good reason. It wasn't the real name.

"Never heard of it." Charlotte said.

"Shuttering Weights?" Edward asked. "Are you sure it's the name?"

"Well it's something along those lines." I could see Emmett smirking. I restrained myself form yelled at him and shouted names at him. He knew the real name of my favourite book. He only wanted Edward to figure out that we, _perhaps_, had some things in common. I hated him.

"Isn't it Wuthering Heights?" _He_ said. Of course he would know it. I knew he would know.

"Maybe." Emmett was still playing dumb.

"What is that book?" Peter asked. He didn't seem to have a lot of literature knowledge.

"I can't believe she is reading that. In her free time." _He_ whispered for himself. But I still could hear him. He was impressed.

"Something really complicated and boring." Jasper replied.

"That's not true." I shouted at the same time Edward snapped at his friend.

"Oh. Bella. You little eavesdroppers. You shouldn't spy on your elders." Emmett told me, smirking. He walked into the living, towing his friends behind him. They all looked at me. I was still sat on the love seat and I was glaring at my brother.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was simply here, in the living room, reading an AMAZING book and you guys were shouting in the kitchen. You might be older but I am still young. I am not deaf like you might be." I grinned back at him.

"Oh. Is that so?" My brother smiled. "You shouldn't speak like that to your elders, Isabella."

"You shouldn't take me for a child, Christopher." I groaned. He hated his middle name.

"Christopher?" Jasper asked, smiling.

"My middle name. I hate it so much." Emmett grumbled. We all chuckled.

"So. I believe you all know my _baby_ sister. She is your student to all of you guys." I glared at him and stuck my tongue out when he called me baby.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella, in other circumstances than school." Jasper said, smiling at me. I eyed him suspiciously. He definitely had a double meaning in his speaking. But I had no idea what he actually meant.

"Mr. Whitlock, can you please not call me Isabella? As much as Emmett hates his middle name, I do hate my full name. It is so formal. Just call me Bella." I smile at me.

"Fine. But don't call me Mr. Whitlock when we are outside of school. It makes me feel so old." He chuckled.

"Oh but if you are the same age as my brother, you definitely are. You'll need a walker soon." I told him, smiling. Emmett huffed.

"I don't know where she gets that tongue from. She's always insulting me, but with connoted vocabulary. It's disturbing." Emmett grumbled. They all laugh.

"So… when we are out of school, no Mr. or Ms. Just call us Charlotte, Peter, Jasper and Edward. And we'll call you Bella." Charlotte said kindly. She was amazing.

"Sure. Now if you don't mind, I'll go back to Catherine and Heathcliff." I said, pointing at my book. They all nodded. During the entire exchange, I didn't look at _him_. I couldn't let myself think too much about him or else, I was sure, the world would freeze again. I wasn't paying attention to them but I knew that they all sat down on the couches and started talking about everything and nothing.

"What about Stanley? Is she still flirting with you?" Peter chuckled.

"Yup. It's so annoying. What is it that she doesn't understand in the word no?" Edward replied. What were they talking about? Stanley? Jessica Stanley? The girl next to me in Calculus? She was flirting with Edward? Man, that girl was strolling whore. But at least he said no to her. Meaning he'll probably say no to me. Where did that come from? I do NOT care about Edward Cullen. No way… Huh huh. Never. Ever. No. Nope. _God Swan, you are so in denial._

"She'll flirting with every guy she sees. I saw her today with Newton. He didn't seem immune to her charm." Peter laughed. Oh that caught my full attention. They were talking about Mike Newton. We might find some important things.

"Mike Newton?" Emmett asked. His thoughts were the same as mine. He looked over at me to see if I was listening. I still hadn't looked up from my book but I could feel his eyes on me and I was sure he knew I was listening carefully.

"Yes. That's disgusting. She is minor." Charlotte said.

"Yes. But some minors do no look like minors." Jasper replied. What the hell? He still had a double meaning in his sentence. Did he know? I didn't think so. Not so soon after the start of our mission but still. He was strange.

"Jasper." Edward growled. I didn't quite understand why though.

"Jasper. You didn't just say that. Newton is thirty and Stanley is 17. It is so out of place." My French teacher argued.

"But Jasper is right. Sometimes, we cannot trust appearances." Emmett added. I looked up form my book and saw him looking at him. I glared at him, putting all the anger I had into my glare. He shivered but didn't stop.

"Take my sister for instance." They all looked at me. I blushed. "She is 16, soon to be 17. But she reads a freaking book that most of the population isn't able to understand. Or who doesn't know about it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, brother, but it is not my fault if you have no knowledge about the 19th century lifestyle that helps you comprehend the setting of the book. Or that you have the vocabulary of an Australopithecus that prevents you from understanding Bronte's writing." I declared.

"See guys. She is insulting me with scientific words and complex sentences. I don't even know what she just said." Emmett pouted.

"She just called you an illiterate caveman." Edward explained, smiling. Though he wasn't looking at me. Since he came in, I hadn't crossed his perfect green eyes. And it was a good thing; otherwise I would probably have melted under his gaze.

"Geez. Thanks" Emmett said. "Prétentieuse." He added under his breath.

Charlotte and Edward chocked and laughed. Jasper and Peter looked at both of them. They didn't understand what Emmett just called me. Charlotte, for sure did but I was surprised that Edward did. So, he spoke French. The man had hidden talent.

"What did he say?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. We don't speak French." Jasper added.

"He called her pretentious." Edward answered.

"That's not really nice, coming from an older brother." Charlotte reprimanded Emmett.

"Hey. She just called me an I-don't-know-what caveman. I can call her pretentious." Emmett pouted. It was sort of funny because Emmett had quite a developed vocabulary. He was simply playing a role. He knew what I meant when I said he had no background in history and that he resembled an Australopithecus. And he knew beyond everything what an illiterate was. But he seemed to think that his character would be funnier and pleasant than if he was a erudite PE teacher. For him, brain and gym was two things that didn't get along well, unless you were a cop. Sometimes, his reasoning was quite off-track.

"So you both speak French?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"I told you at lunchtime. We lived in Montreal before." Emmett replied.

"I just forgot." He smiled as if he thought about something funny.

"Okay. But Edward, I didn't know _you_ understood French." Emmett smirked.

"I do." He simply said.

"Don't be so modest, Edward." Peter nudged Edward in the ribs.

"He knows I don't know how many languages. It's unbelievable." Jasper added.

"He's quite handy when we travel. I mean I speak French and English. I little bit of Spanish but that's all." Charlotte told us.

"Yeah, how many languages do you speak Edward?" Peter asked. I looked at Edward. He seemed uncomfortable. He didn't like being the center of attention or he simply didn't like to praise himself.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"Oh come on. You know." Jasper teased him. He then look at me and winked. He freaking winked at me. "If I remember well, he speaks like what 7 or 8 languages. English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Portuguese, Russian… I think Arabian." He told us, though he was specifically looking at me. It seemed like her was only talking to me. He was boasting his best friend to me. For fuck sake! Was I that obvious? Was it that clear that I had a crush on Edward Cullen?

"Stop it Jasper." Edward said. He didn't blush but he was close to it.

"Did I forget any?" His friend replied, smirking. Edward sighed.

"Japanese and Greek." He admitted. I was shock. So Jasper wasn't kidding with all the languages he knew. Shit. He knew even more languages than some of our CIA agents. The guy was a genius or what? Oh! True. He was. Emmett said something earlier about him being super intelligent and that he did two scholar years in one. Amazing. He was marvelling.

"Wow. My sister has quite a gift with languages too." I looked at Emmett, wide-eyed. They weren't supposed to know that I knew several languages. I was just a normal teenage girl of 16. I shouldn't know about 10 different languages and dialects. I shouldn't know a lot of things. Why was he doing that to me?

"Oh! Really." Peter was interested. Although he seemed to know only English, he was interested nonetheless.

"Oh. I'm not that good." I said, blushing.

"Oh. Nonsense, Bells." Emmett rolled his eyes. Then he smirked. "What are they? English and French, for sure." He then chuckled. "Spanish, Italian, Russian, …" He was about to continue when I snapped.

"Emmett, stop it." I was seeing red, although on the outside, for people who didn't know me, I simply looked uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by that. It's amazing that you know so many things at such a young age." Charlotte said, comforting me, although I didn't need to be comforted. I only needed to launch myself at Emmett. But that could wait.

"What are the other languages?" Jasper asked, eager to know. He really seemed bizarre. He was kind of cryptic: Always talking in double meaning and wanting to know stuff about me. Didn't Emmett say that he a girlfriend that he loved?

"Euh…" I didn't know if I should tell them.

"Come on." Peter encouraged me.

"Fine. English, French, Spanish, Italian, Russian and Arabian." I admitted. But of course I edited. Emmett rose one eyebrow, wondering why I didn't name all of them. I rolled my eyes. Was he crazy? I knew about 15 different languages perfectly. And I was fluent in 10 others. No 16 years old girl could know that. No way in hell. I would be the Mozart of the languages. And I didn't want more attention drawn on myself.

"Wow. Edward did you hear that?" Jasper looked at his best friend. They both seemed impressed.

"Yeah." He was thoughtful. He still hadn't look at me.

"Oh, please. Can you say something in another language. Anything." Peter demanded.

"Euh…" Edward and I both said. I blushed.

"Okay… talk in Spanish. That should be the easiest one."

"No, el Italiano es más fácil que el Español." I replied. (No, Italian is more easy that Spanish)

"Estoy de acuerdo con su hermana, Emmett." Edward agreed with me. (I agree with your sister, Emmett.)

"What did you say? I only heard my name." Emmett replied. He knew what we said. But he had to play numb. This should be funny. I could insult him in whatever language we both knew and he couldn't do shit about it.

"She said that Italian is easier than Spanish. And Edward simply agreed." Charlotte explained. "I don't know a lot in Spanish but I know that much." She giggled.

"Ok. Talk something that doesn't sound anything like English or French or whatever." Peter really wanted to hear us talk in a foreign language. Well foreign for him.

"Они действительно раздражает с тем, вы знаете." Edward told me. (They really are annoying with that you know.)

"Я чувствую, как крысы лаборатории в данный момент. Говоря под командованием." (I feel like a lab rat at the moment. Speaking under command.) I was good talking to someone who knew another language than French and English. I practiced a lot with Emmett but it wasn't the same thing as with Edward.

I looked at the people in the room. They were all open-mouthed.

"It's been a while since I heard you speak Arabian, Bella." My brother said. I understood he had to play numb but right now, I thought he was pushing it a little. He knew it was Russian. He spoke Russian, and a little bit of Arabian.

"It was Russian, Emmett." Edward chuckled.

"Wow. I'm impressed. Bella. Edward." Jasper nodded our way. "You both are quite exceptional individuals. Not a lot of people have that much knowledge." We laughed. I looked at Edward and for the first time this night, he looked back at me.

His eyes were still perfect and it seemed like he was holding my gaze. I couldn't look away, and he didn't either. Everything seemed to fade away. Only Edward remained. And right now, I couldn't deny anymore. There was something about Edward Cullen that pulled me to him. I just met him today and I could feel that there was something more. I wanted to know him more.

Emmett was right.

I couldn't lie to him. And I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

* * *

Did you enjoy?

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello,  
I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter,  
It might be confusing but the flashback is in Emmett's point of view but the rest is in Bella's

* * *

**Chapter 4: How am I going to do this?**

After my teachers and now Emmett's friends left our home, I was so glad that I could take off my earring and micro. It wasn't big or heavy or anything, I just felt like I was on a reality show. And I hated it. At first, I was always distracted by what Emmett was saying but right now, I was barely aware of him talking through my earring. We always had them on, except for when we were alone at home.

I then remembered what I heard in my earring when Emmett encountered them for the first time. He explained to me his first impression about all of them. Everything made sense to me now. The only that I comprehend back then is that someone had accidently hurt someone else. And I didn't hear much of their conversation for everybody was shouting around them. And they were shouting too.

**Flashback from Emmett's point of view**

_I looked at Bella and at the moment, I knew that our mission would be a success. Who wouldn't fall for that girl… excluding me, of course. I would never, ever feel anything other than brotherly love for her. People at work were betting on how long it would take for us to finally come out and proclaim our love one for the other. Seriously, they were all losing for I was never going to happen. Our relationship just wasn't like this. And it was good that way. I didn't want it to change one bit. And I was sure she felt exactly the same way._

_I looked at all the teenagers who were staring at us, the newbies, and retained a chuckle. The girls were glaring at Bella, throwing dagger at her with their eyes because she was way hotter than all of them put together. She was my sister and I wasn't in love with her at all and I wasn't scared to say that she was something. The thing about Isabella Marie Swan is that she is hot, beautiful and sexy without even knowing it. It makes her even better. When I told her that guys like women with two personality, the librarian and the stripper… well I didn't even have to tell her that because she already was, unconsciously. Come on! She was an agent who looked so innocent until you pissed her off. She had everything. Look and brain._

_So, basically, the girls were extremely jealous of my sister, but they were also battering their eyelids at me seductively. It was not turning me on. Like I would flirt with them. They were way too young, way too immature, and way too plastic. They had so much makeup on their faces they all looked fake. There was a thick crust of foundation cream that made them looked tan, but an orange tan. Bella had put much more makeup than usual today but still she looked natural. Those girls looked like Barbie dolls. I wasn't like Mike Newton so, no chance._

_The boys, on the other hand were either looking suspiciously at us, trying to figure out if we really were siblings and if it was the case, if I was the kind of brother to kick their ass if they tried to date my baby sister. They were all drooling over themselves when she walked to the desk to ask the receptionist her schedule. It was really funny to look at all those Acne assholes. And unfortunately, I couldn't kick their ass before the end of the mission. But when Newton is wrapped up, I'm sure as hell going to play with those teens, only because they thought of Bella in an inappropriate way. _

_I left my foster sister in the office with all those sharks and walked to where I knew was the principal's office. This place was so small that I already had the building plan in my head and I still hadn't walked around the place yet. I only looked at it on the outside. I knocked on the door and entered his office when I heard him calling me in._

"_Yes?" An old man looked at me. He was sitting behind his desk and he looked somewhat bored for a start of school I must say. I knew his name was Vladimir Romania. His brother Stefan was the mayor of Forks. The principal didn't know that CIA infiltrated his school. He couldn't because it was a risk for the mission if he ever slipped up, it might blow our cover up. And we didn't want that. So once again, the CIA found a cover for why I didn't have to pass an interview for the job or anything._

"_Sir, I'm Emmett Swan, the new Physical Education teacher." I lifted my hand toward him._

"_Ah yes. You were highly recommended to us after the last teacher retired. When we received your application, we accepted." He shook my hand._

"_And it is appreciate."_

"_So, you already know at what time you teach. You can either go in the teacher's room or wander in the school as you like."_

"_Thank you, sir." I bowed my head slightly._

"_School starts at 9." He added before dismissing me._

"_Okay. Thanks again." I exited the office. Not much of a talker the guy._

_I looked at my watch. 8:30. I still had a lot of time. I decided to walk around the school just to be sure that my plan of the building was appropriate. And, indeed it was. After less than five minutes, I had seen all of it. Small high school. I then decided to go into the teacher's room to see if I could meet some of them and work my charm on them. I opened the door when it suddenly blocked. I heard something fall on the floor. Or rather someone._

"_Ouch!" I reopened the door slowly. I looked down and saw a tall man on the floor. He was rubbing his front and he seemed a little bit in pain. I realised I must have hit him with the door._

"_Oh. Sorry." I said, trying hard not to laugh. I gave him my hand and helped him up. The guy was 6'2'', straight blond hair, kind of Emo haircut, but not too much, pale skin, grey eyes, better looking than Newton… Though my opinion didn't really count. I was a guy, wasn't I? What did I know about girls preferences about men? Hein? Not much…_

"_Nah. I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting to kiss the door." He chuckled. I joined him. He had a southern accent. I would say he was from Texas._

_He looked at me, puzzled. "You're new." It wasn't a question, more like a statement._

"_Yup. Emmett Swan. The new PE teacher."_

"_Ah! Yeah, right. The other one left to go to the south. He didn't like the rain much." He chuckled again. "Jasper Whitlock. History teacher." He shook my hand. "And welcome to the land of water."_

"_Thanks. And nice to meet you." I grinned. The guy seemed really nice. I was sure I was going to have a lot of fun with him._

"_Yeah! You too." He grabbed a Styrofoam cup and poured some coffee in it._

"_So… You are not from Forks. I've never seen you here before." Another statement. It was true that the town was pretty small. Everybody must have known each other. "Where are you from?"_

"_Well, I used to teach PE in a High School in Montreal." I said casually._

"_Montreal?" He looked at me wide-eyed. "As in Canada Montreal?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Wow. So what brings you in our beloved country?" He thought I was native of Canada._

"_Oh. I came back with my sister." I chuckled._

"_Came back?" He arched one eyebrow. He walked to the dustbin next to the door._

"_Yeah. We…" I was interrupted by a door opening us so fast, I thought somewhat had decided to blow it up. It snapped in Jasper's face, again. Only this time I wasn't the one who opened it. I started to laugh. Jasper landed on the floor, dropping his cup of coffee. It spilled everywhere, staining Jasper's white shirt. He screamed because it was hot and burning his chest. He took his shirt off rapidly. I was then a little shocked. He had scars all over the shoulders, chest, back and arms. It wasn't disgusting… no it was pretty scary actually. I didn't know what happened to him but it must have been bad. I felt sorry for him. I didn't pity him, it just that it must have hurt like hell, whatever happened to him. I have been shot before, and it hurt like shit. But I had only been shot twice. This guy was covered with scars. _

_When I snapped out of my thoughts, Jasper __was still on the floor and glared at the person who opened the door. He threw his shirt at him, making the stranger laugh._

"_Hey Fucker! What are you freaking doing on the floor? And why on hell did you fucking throw your wet sweaty shirt at me." The guy said before being slapped behind the head by the girl next to him._

"_That hurt." Jasper and the stranger said at the same time, although it was for different reason. Jasper was talking about the door and the coffee while the other guy was talking about the fact that the girl hit him._

"_Don't swear like that, Peter. You sound like an inmate who just got out of jail, or like a teenager who is giving himself a style. And if you continue like that, your students are going to hear you and use it against you. You won't be able to control them. You'll lose your authority, believe me." The brown haired girl reprimanded._

"_But Char. I'm the boss. The teacher can do whatever he wants. And the students must obey and shut the hell up."_

"_Don't start." She glared at him. Then she turned back to look at Jasper. She was concern about him. "Are you all right, Jazz?"_

"_Yep. It's only the second time in about five minutes that someone open the damn door on me. Other than that, I'm good." He grumbled, getting up._

"_Who's the mother fucker who…" He was interrupted by another slap which was of course given by the woman named Char… What a strange name. Probably a nickname._

"_What is wrong with you woman?" The man named Peter rubbed his head. These guys seemed funny and nice to hand out with. At least high school won't be boring for me. Bella would probably say otherwise after the day. _

"_You are one of the guy who opened the door on Jasper. The other one thought, I have no idea." She rolled her eyes._

"_I plead guilty." I chuckled at the same time Jasper pointed me with his finger._

_They both looked at me, surprised to see me here._

"_You're new." The guy stated. I rolled my eyes._

"_I think I'll hear that quite often today, but yes, I am new."_

"_Hi. I'm Charlotte. I teach French. And this nutcase here is my boyfriend, Peter. He's the biology teacher. I have no idea what I'm doing with him so don't ask."_

"_Hey!" We all laughed as Peter pouted._

_They were both of good company, as was Jasper. I learned that Peter and Jasper were cousins and that they used to hang out a lot when they were younger and that they stayed in contact. They also explained to me that like the students, teachers were in groups, gangs. They usually were four with another guy named Edward. They all knew each other very well before starting teaching in Forks. Charlotte was with Peter. Peter was Jasper's cousin. Jasper was Edward's best friend. Alice, Edward's sister was dating Jasper. Rosalie, Jasper's sister was very good friend with Alice. The parents of Edward and Alice basically considered Jasper, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte as their children, who were now all adults. But still, they were family nonetheless._

_I was kind of sad that they weren't hanging out with Newton. But at the same time I was glad. It meant that they weren't like him but it also meant that I had to find another way to talk to the son of a bitch. And if Newton and the gang didn't like each other at all, I would have to renounce to their friendship just to be with the pedophile. Nice… I really did hope that they didn't hate each other. Those guys were really nice._

"_So… you are from Canada." Jasper asked._

"_Yes and no. I was born in the US, but when our dad died, we moved to Montreal because we had received a job offer and we wanted some change. Bella really needed it."_

"_Who's Bella?" I heard someone from behind me._

_We all turned around. "And no offence but, who are you?" It wasn't mean the way he said it. Actually, it was joyful. He was smiling at me._

_He was 6'2'', muscular but not too much. He had weird hair. Bronze, brown red messed up hair. His eyes were green which contrasted extremely with his hair and pale skin. _

"_Emmett Swan, the new PE teacher." Jasper answered the previous question._

"_Emmett, this is Edward Cullen, our fourth musketeer." Peter chuckled._

"_Nice to meet you." He shook my hand still smiling to me. I nodded._

"_But one of my questions remained unanswered." He said. Shit. He was sort of formal, almost ancient, but at the same time it gave him some style. Thinking of it, he must be an English teacher or something. Nobody talked that way anymore, in real._

"_Who's Bella?" I repeated the question. He simply nodded. "My baby sister. She's here actually, in junior year."_

"_Really? We all teach junior." Charlotte said enthusiast at the idea of idea to my sister._

_We continued to talk, mostly about me. I gave them the story Bella and I created about our past and then, we all had to go to our class because it was five to nine._

"_Hey. You're lunching with us, right?" Peter shouted at me in the corridor._

"_Sure." I responded. We all went our way. Nice. It was easy to meet new people. I wondered how Bella was handling her student life. She had the hard job, I had to admit it. But she liked challenges. So… She had some._

_**At lunchtime**_

"_Hey Emmett!" I turned around and saw Charlotte jogging my way. I waved at her. We both walked into the teacher's room and sat down in the couches. The three boys were already there._

"_So how was your first classed?" Edward asked._

"_Nice. Not to be boastful but, is it normal for girls to be bashing their eyelids constantly at me or is there dust in the air that I am not conscious of?" We all laughed hard, even Charlotte who was shaking her head in disbelief._

"_I saw your sister…" Peter started. _

_Jasper and Edward waited for him to continue talking. They wanted to know what she was like, even though I knew they had her in the afternoon._

"_She is so nice, and so fluent in French." Charlotte said. "She is gentle, kind, polite and everything. And she doesn't look like all the other girls in junior. She is different."_

"_Yes. She is very special." I mumbled under my breath. _More than you know.

"_She is just damn hot!" Peter exclaimed. Charlotte, of course slapped him while I tried my best not to growl at him. _

"_Ouch! Char."_

"_Don't say that… Her brother is just in front of you." She glared at him. The boys chuckled._

"_It's all right, Charlotte. I am used to it by now." I chuckled._

"_What? She is that hot?" Jasper smirked. I didn't responded but Peter nodded his head in affirmation to his question._

"_She really doesn't look like a junior. She doesn't even look like she is high school." He explained._

"_Well she is going to be 17 next week. But it's true, she doesn't look like a 17 years old girl. Physically and personally."_

"_I can't wait to meet her." Jasper said. It didn't sound weird coming from him. He just wanted to know my sister. They all wanted to know her. I already felt like I was part of the gang. I blended in very easily._

_During lunchtime, they told me a lot about themselves and I figured they were completely different one from the other. Peter was always joking… and swearing. __Charlotte was the girl of the gang. The most reasonable of them. She cared deeply for all the boys. Jasper was making jokes too but he was a little more serious than Peter. Edward was… just Edward. There was something about him that screamed Bella's type. And for once in my life, I didn't want to damage the face of a guy that was screaming Bella's type. _

_I didn't learn much about them, only basic stuff. Jasper told me why he had so many scars. He wouldn't have mentioned it he I hadn't seen them earlier. He was a little ashamed of them. He had a motorcycle accident. Some drunk driver hit him with his truck so he completely flipped in the air and landed under his bike. He broke many limbs and his skin was all scratched for when he landed on the asphalt road. He must have burned so much. Just thinking about it made me shivered. _

_During the entire lunchtime, I checked inside the room to see if Newton was in, be he wasn't he must have gone eating at home or at a restaurant. I decided to investigate a little._

"_How is Newton?" I asked._

"_How do you know him?" Peter was surprised and I could see he didn't like him much. Shit._

"_I don't. He's just my sister's Calculus teacher."_

"_Well, he's a little__… I don't know. He seems to think he is better than anybody else." Jasper replied._

"_And I don't like the way he looks at us." Charlotte shivered in disgust._

"_Us?" Peter arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean us?"_

"_She meant 'us' as in women." Edward said. He seemed to be very smart. _

"_What?" Jasper frowned._

"_The way he talks about women is like they are objects or something." Edward explained._

"_And how did you know that?" Peter looked at him. "I never noticed."_

"_Well, he talked to me once, about his ex. And well, let's just say it's not a way to talk about a girl." _Shit. The man was a gentleman._ Even more Bella's type. At least that one was nice. Maybe…_

_The bell rang, announcing the start of the afternoon._

**End of the Flashback, back to Bella's point of view****, 2 months later**

We have been in school for six weeks now. Things haven't evolved much. Well, yes and no. They did concerning Mike Newton. He was clearly flirting with me. Come on. A blind old man would see it. I was seeing him after school and he 'helped' me in calculus, although I definitely didn't need any help. I was only faking. And he was always sitting extremely close to me. And once, he put his freaking hand on my knee. It took all my own will not to punch him in the face. I was sure the guy had already assault girls before. It was sure. But he still hadn't talk yet. But Emmett thought it was coming soon. He, Felix and Demetri made a bet on how long it will take for him to actually talk. These guys were real babies sometimes.

On the other hand, the things with Edward had not evolved. It was probably better that way but I was somewhat disappointed, even if I shouldn't. In fact, we were pretty much ignoring each other. Emmett was always seeing the gang. Either they were coming over or he was going over to their house. He had already met the Cullen parents and Alice and Rosalie. And, Rosalie was apparently quite something. I didn't meet them yet. But I wanted to.

I was getting along really well with Peter, Charlotte and Jasper. They were all super friendly, even though I was now 17 years old. I could even say that Charlotte and I were good friends. They didn't treat me like a teenager. I was just Bella. Jasper still had those double meanings that I still didn't get but Emmett seemed to be on with him now. It pissed me off. Come on. Emmett was still trying to match me with Edward, even though the guy was totally ignoring me. He was talking to me when we were in gang but we never were together alone in one room. And he never looked at me in the eyes. He was clearly avoiding me. It hurt me a little.

Jasper and Emmett were unbelievable. They were constantly saying how much alike we were one to the other. But I couldn't see that. I didn't know the guy. Yes, I still had a huge crush on him. Like, every time he looked at me, things would still vanish and he would be the center of my universe for the slight moment that our eyes connected.

At school, I was hanging out with Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Ben and Angela. They were really good friends and we were going out a lot, when I was not at home with my teachers or with Newton. Burk. I couldn't believe I was spending my free time with a pedophile. But I had to do it.

But the best times were when Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and Edward were coming over. It was so funny and so relaxing. I felt comfortable around them. I felt like myself.

But last week was really embarrassing. It was a Thursday night, so I had to pretend to go to sleep not too late because I had school in the morning. I went up and took a shower. When I got out I walked downstairs to say him goodbye, as usual when they were all there, I just froze there. They were watching a video on the tv. It was from a previous party with the CIA about three years ago. We weren't in a uniform or anything. It was at Felix's house. On the tape, there was me, singing. I couldn't believe he was showing that to them.

"Emmett!" I shouted. I glared at him and went to grab the remote to stop the VCR

"Bella. Come on, don't be mad." I still glared at him.

"_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go."_ I heard myself singing in the background. I pleaded Emmett with my eyes to stop it. He simply shook his head.

"_I surrender."_ Fuck… Come on. I was singing I surrender from Celine Dion. I didn't want to look at the guys but I couldn't help myself. Their mouth was hanging down. They were surprised, shocked, astonished, petrified. Whatever. They didn't know what to say.

It was not that I was a bad singer. On the contrary, I was really really good. It was probably the reason why they were frozen there, looking at the TV. And me. The reason why I was singing I surrender was because the guys in the CIA were trying to find something I wasn't good at. They wanted to beat me at something. So they decided to make me sing I surrender, which is a song pretty hard to sing. But with my great talent… I succeeded in singing it perfectly.

Argh! And now they were seeing that. I was blushing so much right now. I wanted to run upstairs in my room but Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me in his laps.

"_Every night's getting longer."_

"Don't be so shy, Bella." Emmett chuckled.

"_And this fire is getting stronger babe"_

"You are amazing on stage." He declared. I huffed at him.

"_I'll swallow my pride, and I'll be alive"_ I looked at myself. I groaned. I knew what was coming. I was getting reading for the climax of the song. Where I would be hitting the highest notes for about 15 seconds without breathing. I wanted to beat the crap out of Emmett right now.

"_Can't you hear my call"_ I looked at my teachers. They still hadn't move.

"_I surrender……………………"_ The freaking 15 seconds without breathing. Their mouth was hanging even more than before, if it was possible.

"_Right here. Right now. I give my life to live again. I'll break free. Take me. My everything…"_ Well the song ended. And everybody in the room were screaming like hell. I ended in the arms of Heidi. She was yelling things like 'you beat the crap out of them B.' or 'girls rocks' or 'you're the best Bella'."

Emmett closed the VCR. I was still looking at them. They all slowly turned their head to me.

"Holy shit. Bella. You…" Peter said. Charlotte didn't even reprimand him for his cursing because she didn't know what to say either.

"You can sing." Jasper murmured. "She can see…" _Fuck_. There was still a double meaning it his sentence. What was it? It killed me not to know. He then looked at Edward. I followed his look and crossed Edward's gaze. We stayed like this until Peter cleared his throat. We looked away and I saw all of them smirking at us.

"I'm going to sleep. I have school tomorrow. And I'll deal with you later. Don't think you'll get over with it." I glared murderously at my brother.

"By Bella. And you are amazing." Charlotte said, hugging me.

"Yes you are." Jasper and Peter agreed. Edward simply nodded, not looking at me. Great, we were back to ignoring ourselves.

I walked to my bedroom and sank into my bed. I groaned into my pillow. Why did Emmett have to show this?

Tonight was Friday night and I had a history project to do with Angela. I was at her home. I didn't know what Emmett would do tonight but he was supposed to pick me up later.

"So… any guy you are interested in?" Angela asked me, smiling.

"What? No…" I muttered.

"Oh come on. Not even one? Even though he's not a student." She teased a little.

"Oh shut up. He's just cute." I replied.

Angela knew that I was crushing on Edward. She was in my English class and every time, she saw that I wasn't listening although my eyes were focused on Edward. But I didn't think she knew just how much I was crushing on him.

And thanks to Kate, I knew a lot more things about him now. Her big sister once dated him. Or tried to, at least. Tanya really wanted to get into his pants but according to Kate, it was more about sex than anything else. She was still trying was in a while but Edward was always declining. And I was glad about it. Kate told me that he had dated few girls but that he never really got serious and that it had been few years since he had a girlfriend. He was apparently waiting for the good one. Men, he sounded so romantic.

"Yeah! Right! Cute…" We then continued to work on our project.

We finished it at 9:00. I called Emmett so he would pick me up.

"_Hello?"_ I heard a couple of people shout in the background.

"Emmett. Can you come and pick me up?"

"_Huh! Now?"_

"Yup, I'm done, and Angela is going with Ben to the Cinema."

"_Huh. Well, I'm at the Cullen right now and we are in an important game of Risk. And I'm winning. I don't want to lose, Bells."_ He sounded so much like a child.

"Emmett, I can't stay at Angela while she isn't there."

"_Wait a sec…"_ I waited. I heard him talk to someone. "_Do you want to come over? Esme would be glad to meet you."_

"What?"

"_Do you want to come over at…"_

"Emmett, I heard. I'm not deaf. I thought you were joking." I replied.

"_I was not."_ He simply said.

"Emmett, I'm not sure."

"_Oh come on. I'm picking you up. And you'll finally meet Alice, Carlisle, Esme… and Rose."_ Oh! So now it was Rose.

"Rose. Nickname… Emmett so sweet." I squealed.

"_Shut up. I'm picking you up. See ya."_ He chuckled.

"Wait." But he had already hung up. I glared at my phone. Fuck. I was going at the Cullen. Meeting all the Cullen. Seeing Edward… Edward…

_Fuck._

* * *

Hey!

I hope you enjoyed it

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,  
I hope you enjoy this chapter  
By the way, i don't speak Italian either so... i just googled it so if there are some mistakes... don't blame me... blame google

* * *

**Chapter 5: At the Cullen's House  
**

**Bella's point of view**

I was waiting for Emmett on the front porch of Angela's house. She was there with me.

"So you're going to his house." Angela said.

"No. It's his parents' house. Emmett is always hanging out with them and he already met them." I replied.

"It must be weird, seeing your teacher outside of school. In other circumstances than school."

"I'm used to it." Emmett pulled in Angela's driveway at that moment. "I'll see you Monday."

"Yup. See ya. "

I got in Emmett's jeep and glared at him. I was so going to kill him. And he knew it. Why did he have to make me do this? He knew I was obsessed with him. And he was constantly trying to leave me alone in one room with him. Why? Why? Why? He was my freaking teacher. I couldn't do anything about our relationship. And I was just… Argh. It would never work anyway.

"Hello Bella." He smiled innocently at me.

"You are so not off the book." I growled at him. He drove away from Angela's house, probably to the Cullens.

"Bells, trust me when I say 'this is for the best'."

"For the best? You are fucking setting me up." I snapped. "I don't want to do this Emmett. It is leading nowhere. We have a mission to accomplish. I intent on spending as much time on it as possible. And he doesn't like me anyway so, stop it."

"He does like you."

"Oh yeah. Well it's not the feeling I have. I rarely talk to me. He is ignoring me and he barely even look at me."

"That's what I meant. He likes you." He chuckled. I punched his shoulder at the point that it hurt him.

"Ouch, Bella. Don't hurt me. I swear. I talked to Jasper and I know he does."

"What? You talked to Jasper?"

"Yup. Well he didn't tell me that Edward liked you because he thought I was going to murder his brother. But he was so uncomfortable when I talked about the fact that Edward and you were so much alike that, it was clear to me that the dude knew something."

"I don't believe you." I was shocked. Could Edward really like me? Me? Plain old Virgin Marie me?

"Trust me on this, Bella. He likes you. And you'll like the Cullen. And they'll like you."

"And I'll like your Rosie?" He grinned and nodded. He pulled in a gravel road and drove for about a mile than stopped in front an amazing house. I wolf whistled. He chuckled and led the way to the front door. I took and deep breath in. Jasper opened the door and smiled at us.

"Emmett. You are back with your beloved sister." Of course, I blushed at that and looked at my shoes. So that was why he was always speaking in double meaning? To tease Edward?

"Good to be back. Come on, B." Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me in the house.

I looked up and saw the entire family in the living room. I saw Peter smiling widely at me. Charlotte walked over me and hugged me, more like squeezed me. I then saw a small woman that I identified as Alice. She was looking at me suspiciously and… surprised? Why surprised? And then the blonde mannequin girl… so Emmett's type by the way… was gaping at me. Why? Did I forgot my pants in the Jeep or something? Then, there were the parents, Esme and Carlisle. Esme was smiling kindly to me while Carlisle seemed lost in his mind.

What a weird greeting. Then, of course, was Edward. He was sitting on the couch, still not looking at me. He looked embarrassed somehow. There was tension in the air, but I didn't know why.

"So. B. This is Alice, Edward's sister and the girlfriend of Jasper. This is Rosalie, Jasper's twin. And this is Esme and Carlisle." My brother pointed every person he presented me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello dear." Esme walked over me and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." I replied. They all looked at each other with a smug, as if I missed some sort of joke. I looked at Emmett but he didn't understand it either.

"So, just a little briefing. Alice is a clothes designer, 25. Rosalie is a mannequin, 28. Esme renovates houses. She is sort of an inside and outside designer. Carlisle is a surgeon."

"Cool." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"So… is it true that you talk multiple languages." Rosalie blurted out of nowhere.

"Euh…" I arched one eyebrow.

"We sort of talked about Bella when you picked her up, Emmett." Jasper explained, uncomfortable. Still double meaning. This guy was so cryptic all the time.

"Well, I do but…"

"Wicked. Can you show us?" Alice asked urgently.

"Euh…" I looked at Emmett. He was smiling. "Fine."

"Talk Italian." Charlotte demanded gently. "Edward, talk with her." She winked at him.

So, Emmett and Jasper weren't the only one trying to match us up. Couldn't they see that he could lose his job just for flirting with me?

"Voglio uccidere." (I want to murder them) I admitted out loud. Although only Edward and Emmett understood. My brother tried hard not to laugh because he wasn't supposed to understand but, we could see his smug. Edward on the other hand, chuckled loudly.

"I'll tenere la candela." (I'll hold the candle for you) He replied. "Sono davvero fastidiosi." (They really are annoying)

I nodded. "Guardate i loro volti. Sembra che non hanno mai sentito nessuno parlare italiano." (Look at their face. They look like they never heard someone speak Italian before)

"solo me, ma è molto più impressionante di sentire una giovane donna di lingua italiana di me, un vecchio professore." He crooked a smile. And shit. What a smile. (Only me. But it's more impressive to hear a young girl like you speaking Italian than an old teacher like me.)

"Lei è ben lungi dall'essere vecchia..." I smiled. "Eduardo" (You are not old… Eduardo)

He laughed and I joined in. Nobody in the room, except for Emmett understood our conversation. It was the closest contact we had so far. I could almost say that we were flirting. Only a little. Maybe Emmett was right after all.

At that moment, our eyes met. And what usually happen, happened. The world froze and my heart started to beat to fast. I had no idea how long we stayed still like this, looking at each other, but it must have been long enough for the others to notice, for we broke our gaze when we heard someone cleared his throat.

We looked at his family and they were all smiling at us.

"Wow. That was unbelievable. So… cute." Alice squealed.

"It was more impressive when she talked Russian." Peter muttered. Charlotte slapped his chest. She did that a lot.

The rest of the night went uneventful. They all seemed to accept me somehow. It was nice to know. At one point, Esme wanted to hear Edward and I playing piano. So we did a little duet. Damn… we were so close. I could touch his arm and shoulder with mine. He had the most perfect skin I had ever touch. And when we did, I felt some current between us, just like if I had been struck by a lightening bolt. But it didn't hurt. It felt so good. I almost had a heart attack right then.

After that, we went back home and I slept so well. I dreamed of Edward Cullen. I had it so hard. I was deeply and madly in love with him. And right now, I couldn't care less is he was my teacher.

**Edwar****d's point of view**

Why on earth did my mom invited her to come here? It was going to be so hard. Oh. Damn it. Why did god send that girl to torment me? Argh.

"Edward. What is wrong?" Alice asked me kindly. I didn't answer of course. But she wanted to know, and everyone in the room started to get curious, except for my friends. Damn. Why did she have to be so perceptive all the time? Why? Why? Why? So many questions unanswered.

"Edward?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"But…"

"Alice, drop it." I hissed. My family was surprised because I was usually so kind with everyone. But I had to control myself. And it won't be easy. I put my head in my hands and started to relax.

"What is wrong with him?" I heard Rosalie asked in the background.

"Well, he has a little trouble that… Ouch, Char." I head snapped when Peter started to talk.

"Just shut up." Charlotte glared at her boyfriend.

"What problems dear?" My mother demanded.

"Nothing. Everything is under control."

"For now." Peter muttered.

"Will you shut up, Pete?" I growled at him. Jasper knew since the first time I saw Isabella Marie Swan that I had a thing for her. He was my best friend and he knew everything about me as I knew everything about him. It was the way we were. Peter just figured out. He had a way with things… He always knew. No matter how hard you tried to hide things from him, he would know. So, he knew. He felt it in his guts as he told me. Charlotte, being his girlfriend and the only girl in our team was simply there to smooth things up. And calm the teasing a little.

"No, Edward. What is going on?" Rosalie demanded.

"Nothing."

"Edward…" Rosalie and Alice were real piranhas when they wanted to know something. They never let go.

"No…"

"No, you Edward. What is going on?"

"Nothing…"

"Ed…"

"He likes someone." Peter interrupted us. The man couldn't just keep his mouth shut.

"What? How is that a problem?" Alice asked puzzled.

"Oh Edward. I'm so…" My mom squealed.

"Don't say happy. There is nothing to be happy about." I breathed.

"Come on, Edward. It's not that bad." Jasper tried to convince me. Since the first time he met Bella, he had been talking to her in double meanings. It was so obvious I was sure she heard them too. He always seemed to think it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. But it was. Damn she was so young, and so wrong, and so… perfect for me. Shit! I had it hard.

"It can definitely be worse." Charlotte agreed.

"Oh! So, you are going to announce us that you are gay." My head snapped up and I stepped out of my daydream when Rosalie said that. What the hell? I wasn't gay. If only… Jasper and Peter started to laugh so hard they fell on the ground.

"Oh, shut up, both of you." I cringed.

"You are gay?" Alice had one eyebrow lifted.

"No." Oh come on. Did I look gay?

"You are not?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, Alice. Stop it. If you could let Edward explain himself. He hadn't put out three words together because you are always asking questions without waiting for any answer." My father said gently. He knew something was 'wrong' with me. He saw the slight change in me that occurred few weeks ago. He was eager to figure what had caused it but he was also controlling himself, not pushing me.

"Then if it is not a guy, and that you are scare to tell us. Who?" Rosalie tried to find what could possibly hold me back. I never really hided anything from my family. Only now, because they would be so ashamed of me. I was ashamed of myself.

Everyone was silent. Then, Alice must have figured out because she started to yell at me. It was about time that they understood. The guys practictly illustrated them the situation. I started to change after the first day of class. And tonight, I started to act weird when I knew she was coming over. 1 + 1 = 2.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you've got to be kidding me!"

I didn't say anything and I saw my friends standing next to me, ready to defend me and help me.

"Alice, honey calm down." Jasper had his hands up in surrender trying to calm my pixie of a sister.

"What, you are okay with this?" She was furax.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"A minor, Edward? I can't believe it. Not you." Alice yelled. And the rest of them gasped. There it was. They all understood and the image of the amazing son just flew away. I was now for them a pedophile. I could see it in their face. Nice.

"Listen baby, please."

"No, Jazz. Alice is right, This is plain wrong." Rosalie snapped. "I can't believe it Edward. You, out of everyone. You were certainly the last one I thought would go that low but, I guess I was wrong." Oh, man. That hurt.

"Rosalie. It's not like that at all." Charlotte tried to explain for me. I couldn't say anything right now. My sister and friend now hated me. They didn't even let me explain. My parents, on the other hand were simply frozen, but not disgusted. It gave me hope. They were looking at us and in their eyes I saw that they knew it wasn't as bad as it seemed. They would listen to me.

"Charlotte, I can't believe you agree with this." Alice shook her head.

"I know it might sound weird and wrong but yes, I'm okay with it. She is not…"

"You're okay with it? She's just a kid." Rosalie hissed.

"Oh shut up, will you? You've never seen her. And it's not like that. We are fine with it because we know Edward and we know her." Peter snarled.

Alice and Rosalie shook their head in disbelief. They weren't listening. Jasper tried to touch Alice's shoulder to calm her down but she clapped it away.

"Don't touch me."

"Alice, Rosalie. Please. Let him explain." Esme pleaded. She looked at me. She seemed to be as but also hopeful. Weird.

"Edward is not like that, girls. And you should know that. And if the others are okay with it, it might not be as bad as you think. There ought to be a reason." Carlisle replied.

"Not as bad. She's what? A junior?" Alice shouted.

"Enough, Alice. Let him explain." Carlisle said harshly, using his authoritarian tone.

The room was silent again. I couldn't talk. I didn't what to say to defend myself. I didn't want to defend myself. I was guilty. That was the end of it. I felt exactly like Alice and Rose described me. Come on. I loved a teenage girl. Yes I said it. I loved her.

"Okay, so since you scared the shit out of Edward and that he is frozen there, here is the story." Jasper started. "We met a new teacher in school, super nice, Emmett. You all met him too and you all like him, especially you Rose." She glared at her brother but the rest of the family nodded.

"Okay, so he has a sister, Bella. She is in junior, 17 years old." They nodded again to show that they were listening and following the story.

"We've been hanging out with Emmett a lot after school and sometimes, we went to his home. So, of course Bella was there. So we talked to her too." Jasper explained.

"She is really nice. I can even say that she is my friend. Even though she is 10 years younger than us, she doesn't feel that way. I mean, she doesn't look that young on the outside and the inside." Charlotte added. It was true. Bella really was her friend.

"Yeah, she is just really hot." Charlotte just slapped Peter after he commented on Bella's physical appearance.

"Ouch. What? It's so true. And you know that I'm right Char. You too." He said pointing at Jasper. "And Edward too of course." He chuckled.

"Peter, it's not funny." Rosalie growled.

"True, it's not. But he is right." Jasper then continued rapidly so he wouldn't be interrupted. "She is hot. And no, she doesn't look like a 17 years old teenager."

"She looks 20. So when you say that Edward's a pedophile, well let's just say it doesn't really work since she doesn't look like a kid at all." Charlotte replied.

"I never said he was a pedophile." Alice declared.

"No but you thought it." Charlotte snapped.

We were then silent again.

"And on the inside. You said she was different too. How so?" Rosalie asked. At least, they were listening now.

"She is so mature for her age." Charlotte replied. "She's the perfect student."

"She already knows everything in Biology. It's freaking me out. And she is helping the others. Not like some other students who want to be the best so they act selfishly and don't give a damn about others." Peter added.

"And she is so interested in many subjects." Jasper said.

"She speaks perfectly French..." Charlotte smiled.

"Well that's for sure if she was studying in Montreal." Rosalie snapped. When Emmett presented himself earlier, he explained to my family everything about his past. He didn't talk much about his sister. He only mentioned her.

"Yeah, true. But she also speaks Spanish, Russian, Arabian, Italian and I don't know which others. I seriously lost the count." Jasper chuckled. "Oh… and she sings." He smiled at the memory of the tape that Emmett showed us. He said it was last year with some friends in Montreal. The girl who hugged Bella at the end was visiting them. She was there cousin.

And Bella. Damn. She truly had an angel voice.

"So…" Alice asked. She didn't see their points. Nobody in the room understood the links that my friends made. I did, of course.

"Okay, listen babe. She sings. She writes. She's super intelligent. She plays piano and guitar. She freaking reads Wolvering Weights…" I chocked when Jasper scrapped the name of the book.

"What?"

"It's Wuthering Heights." I declared.

"Well… I don't give a shit. The point is nobody knows that book except for her and you, some literature teacher. And nobody is reading that during their free time. Well not an insane teenage girl like Bella. Unless…" He paused, letting us catch his point. "And it's not the only weird thing she is reading. She has the entire collection of Jane Austin and Shakespeare in her bedroom."

Jasper stopped there, waiting for them to finally understand. They seemed to, a little.

"She's fascinated by Literature, Languages, Sciences, Music…" Charlotte continued.

"Oh and by music, we are not talking about hip hop crap. No… We are talking about Classical music. She's listening to fucking Debussy. What was the song?" Peter added.

"Clair de Lune." I answered.

"Et Voilà. Claire de Lune. Now tell me. What kid knows about Claire de Lune? I don't know. Nobody does. Except for old pappies in their wheelchair, and Edward." Peter finished.

"Do you see our points?" Jasper asked, looking at Alice, then Rosalie and finally my parents. I didn't even talk during the entire speech. My friends were the ones saying good things about my Bella while my family was thinking the worst things about me.

"Well, I guess we only have to meet her." Carlisle simply said. He wasn't judging me. He was just trying to understand what was special about her.

"Yes… we'll see. But if she is as you described her…" She looked straight at me, beaming. "… she's perfect."

The girls weren't so sure though. We then heard Emmett pulling in our driveway. Nice. Now it was going to be even more embarrassing. Get a hold of yourself, Edward.

Jasper walked to the front door and opened it before they could knock. I could feel my family's gaze on me. They had no idea what Bella looked like and I knew they still imagined her as a child. But she wasn't.

"Emmett. You are back with your beloved sister." I heard Jasper in the background. I rolled my eyes. Beloved sister? He was so going to run into my fist later on. Could he stop with the double meaning already?

"Good to be back. Come on, B." Emmett said. We heard two sets of footsteps. They walked in the living room and I heard my family gasped.

Ah! So now they understood. There she was in all her splendour. She was wearing a blue see through fluffy t-shirt. Under it was a white tank top. She had really small jeans short that were torn at the hem. She had those leather black boots that reached her knees. They had a three inches heel. Her hair was down and they slightly curved in the bottom. She was just damn hot today. As usual.

She looked up at us and blushed. Peter was smiling widely at her. Charlotte hugged her. Then she saw the surprised on the rest of my family's face. She was uncomfortable; I could feel it deep inside of me. I looked away. I couldn't meet her gaze. Just not yet. But I knew she was looking straight at me. I could feel it. But I could also feel the tension that was emanated from Rosalie and Alice.

"So. B. This is Alice, Edward's sister and the girlfriend of Jasper. This is Rosalie, Jasper's twin. And this is Esme and Carlisle." Emmett said, pointing at each and everyone of us.

"Hi." She said shyly. Damn, that voice. It was so, cute… angelic and sexy. How could she do that?

"Hello dear." Esme walked over her and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." I replied. They all looked at each other with a smug. They probably all thought that no kid of her age would have ever said that. Her sentence was coming straight from a book. Teenagers nowadays would have said 'you too' or 'yeah men' or whatever other vulgar formulation of her response.

"So, just a little briefing. Alice is a clothes designer, 25. Rosalie is a mannequin, 28. Esme renovates houses. She is sort of an inside and outside designer. Carlisle is a surgeon."

"Cool." She replied, not really knowing what to say. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

"So… is it true that you talk multiple languages." Rosalie blurted out of nowhere. Argh, not again.

"Euh…" She arched one of her beautiful eyebrow.

"We sort of talked about Bella when you picked her up, Emmett." Jasper explained, uncomfortable. He was still talking in double meaning. I would definitely punch him later on.

"Well, I do but…"

"Wicked. Can you show us?" Alice asked urgently. Ah ha. Poor Bella. She didn't like to be the center of the attention and there she was, suffering the Spanish Inquisition.

"Euh…" She looked at Emmett. He was smiling to her, encouraging her. "Fine."

"Talk Italian." Charlotte demanded gently. "Edward, talk with her." She winked at me. Oh no! I couldn't do it. Not yet. My entire family looked at me, then to Bella. Argh… I had to do this, or I would hurt her. And that was the last thing that I wanted to do.

"Voglio uccidere." (I want to murder them) She admitted to me. Oh my God. I so agreed with her on that. I chuckled.

"I'll tenere la candela." (I'll hold the candle for you) I replied. "Sono davvero fastidiosi." (They really are annoying)

She nodded. "Guardate i loro volti. Sembra che non hanno mai sentito nessuno parlare italiano." (Look at their face. They look like they never heard someone speak Italian before)

"solo me, ma è molto più impressionante di sentire una giovane donna di lingua italiana di me, un vecchio professore." I crooked a smile. Damn, was I flirting with her? At least her brother couldn't understand a thing of what I just said. My family neither. That was a good thing. (Only me. But it's more impressive to hear a young girl like you speaking Italian than an old teacher like me.)

"Lei è ben lungi dall'essere vecchia..." She smiled. "Eduardo" (You are not old… Eduardo)

I laughed and she joined in. She was the only one who could deform my name. I hated being called Ed, Eddie or any other nicknames. But Eduardo was just so funny, put in the context. And I was glad to see that she was flirting with me. A little. So I wasn't the only one guilty. She was too. But if we got caught, I would be the one going in jail. Not her. That was said, if we got caught. Argh. Get a grip of yourself, Edward. Get a grip of yourself, man… Eduardo.

At that moment, our eyes met. I plunged myself into her beautiful chocolate eyes. In them I could see her soul. She was amazingly perfect. Every time our gaze met, we wouldn't move, at all. And time froze. We must have stayed like this for a few times because someone cleared his throat, breaking our eye contact. At that moment, I was either going to yelled at him or her for destroying our moment or feel extremely embarrassed. I chose the second option.

We looked at his family and they were all smiling at us.

"Wow. That was unbelievable. So… cute." Alice squealed.

"It was more impressive when she talked Russian." Peter muttered. Charlotte slapped his chest. They were always doing that. Peter was the one who never took anything seriously while Charlotte was a complete different matter.

The rest of the night went uneventful. My family was staring at Bella and I could see in their eyes that they agreed with us. Finally. They could see why I was in love with her and that it wasn't a deviant kind of love. We would cross her in the street and nobody would figure her true age. She was too mature… and too perfect to be just one little teenager. My family all seemed to accept her. And it was good. Even Rosalie who was always mean 'strangers'. She seemed to care deeply for Emmett and she almost accepted Bella fully. It was nice to know.

At one point, Esme wanted to hear Bella and I playing piano. Argh. That was low. She just wanted to see us both interacting with each other. So, we did a little duet. And damn, I touched her for the first time. We were so close, I could touch her arm. She had silky pale skin. There was a sort of electric shock when we touch. It was amazing. I could have died right then and I would have been the happiest man alive.

She soon left with her brother and I went straight to my room. That night, I slept so well. I dreamed of Isabella Swan. I had it so hard. I was deeply and madly in love with her. And right now, I couldn't care less if she was my student.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.  
**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but i currently am in the rush that is called *end of semester*...  
I don't know when i will be updating...  
Sorry...

I hope you enjoy this Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 6****: We are there**

**Bella's Point of View**

"So… do you understand the equation, Bella?" Mike Newton asked me. I didn't like the tone he used but hey, guess what. I couldn't do anything about it. I had to play the little innocent teenager. I had to endure it and keep him under my charm. But I seriously wanted to slap him and yell at him. He was constantly talking to me seductively and I hated it.

I was in his office on this amazing Tuesday evening. I was still pretending to have difficulties in Maths when in reality I could totally kick the teacher's ass in this subject. We were now in December. Time passed so fast. Mike still didn't say anything or did anything that could be hold against him but his behaviour towards me was pretty obvious for everyone who was slightly paying attention. It was a good sign. It meant that we were getting there. I could feel the end of this mission coming… and soon.

It had been more than three months that I saw him almost everyday after school to 'do homework'. I knew he was about to crack. I could feel it. And to help it a bit, Emmett planned a little party in our loft the day that school was ending for Christmas break. All the teachers were invited. He expected Newton to come and maybe… talk too much or something since I would be there too. Every single teacher in Forks High School would be there, including Edward.

Ah! I really wished I was with him at the moment and not Newton. Since the time I first came to his parents' place, we had been more and more comfortable around each other. He didn't ignore me anymore. In fact, he seemed to always want to look in my eyes. And hell, did I like that. I felt important, as if I was his own universe. But that was probably just my own imagination torturing me.

So, back o business… My brother was expecting Newton to make a move during the party at our house or at the Christmas party at school, two weeks after ours. The second one was taking place in the gym of the school and every student and teacher was there. It was like prom, but at Christmas. You could bring a partner, so could the teachers. Peter was with Charlotte, of course. Jasper was bringing Alice. Emmett had decided to bring Heidi with him. It was weird because I knew that Rosalie was dying to be with Emmett. But she was going with Edward. It was seriously messed up but Emmett preferred that there were more agents in the school if Newton was going to attack me.

So, he basically explained that Heidi was a cousin that was coming visiting us during Christmas break and that she loved party. She, was going to be there during the two parties. Demetri and Felix, on the other hand, were also visiting us during the break. They were going to be there in our house party but not during the school one. But they were going to wonder around nonetheless. I was the little sister of all of them after all. They were all trying to protect me and prevent any serious event to happen. Even though I was a grown up that could take care of herself. For Christ sake, I was a CIA agent. I was able to handle one little pedophile on my own.

Emmett was now officially part of the four musketeers, now five I must say. They were all very good friends. And, hopefully so, since he started dating Rosalie, Jasper's twin not so long ago. Yup. That was why she was dying to go to the school party with him. They were so cute together: The Bear and the Princess. He felt so bad because he was lying to her about his job and everything but he was true to himself when he was around her and that was what count. I could feel that he had strong feeling for her. Every time someone would talk about her, his eyes would glow with joy… and love. Yeah! I was pretty sure that he loved her. And she seemed to share his feelings. Hopefully she will understand when the time came to tell them the truth about Emmett and I. Because… if I knew that if she breaks Emmett's heart, I would rip her head off without even considering it twice. Come on. He was really into her. Just like I was into Edward.

Ah! Edward. He was everywhere to me. I was rarely alone with him and when we were, we weren't doing anything. He was so professional and I was pretty sure that nothing will ever happen between us… for now.

I saw him at school and when I cam back from Newton's private lessons. He and 'the Team' would always be crashed on the couches in the living room. And what felt good was that I was almost part of 'the Team' too. At least, I felt that way.

Peter was like a second big brother to me. Charlotte was an extremely good friend. Almost best girlfriend I must say. Jasper was the best friend. Always teasing. And Edward… a secret love.

The boys seemed to always want to leave me and Edward alone in the same room and Jasper wasn't the only one who was talking cryptic and double meaning anymore. I was sure they all knew that I liked Edward more than I should, considering he was my teacher… and it was embarrassing.

Edward's parents seemed to consider me as another daughter just like Emmett was their other son. Rosalie was barely talking to me but when she was, she was nice to me. I was the little sister of the guy she was dating, nothing more. Alice, on the other hand, was more than nice to me. But she seemed to be always testing me somehow. She was constantly asking me questions such as 'what are you favourite movies, food, clothing, music' or 'if a guy plays piano all night long next to you, what do you do'.

It was sort of creepy, I must say. They all seemed to be in a sort of secret that I wasn't aware of and it pissed me off.

I remembered one night, when Emmett and I were going at the Cullen's place like every Friday night.

**Flashback**

_It was Friday night and just like every Friday, Emmet was going to Carlisle and Esme's place. __Since the first time I went there, he took the habit to bring me along with him. I knew he wanted me to befriend with Edward… and maybe even more. But we couldn't. He would lose his job and I would blow up our cover… And he didn't see me like that. I was just a little 17 years old girl. Nothing more. His student. Nothing more. Emmett's baby sister. Nothing more. Nothing more. Nothing more._

_I looked outside the window of the Jeep and saw that we weren't heading to the Cullen's._

"_Where are we going, Emmett? I thought we were going at Esme's."_

"_We are. But Edward's car broke down and Rosie didn't have time to go and check it out. So… since we are the ones who live closer to him, we are picking him up." He grinned._

"_Yeah. Sure." I grumbled. I was sure he had planned this. As far as I knew, he might have token a piece out of Edward's car so we could pick him up. It was so him to do something like that. He had an evil mind, full of distorted Machiavellian plans._

"_Oh, shut up. You'll get to see his home." I smiled like a crazy fan girl. Emmett definitely knew what to say to me make shut up._

_I had never seen the house of Edward before, nor Peter and Charlotte's, nor Jasper and Alice's, nor Rosalie's. We always met at the Cullen's because it was the biggest one and that we all wanted to see Carlisle and Esme, at least every Friday._

_Emmet had been over to the others before, but not me. I only saw them on Friday nights and when they were at our place._

_Emmett pulled in a driveway and I looked up. The house wasn't that big, but huge for a single owner. It was also beautiful._

_My brother towed me to the front door and knocked. He didn't wait and stepped in._

"_Emmett Christopher McC – Swan" I hope Edward didn't heard my slip up since I was almost yelling. "You shouldn't enter someone's house without being invited in." I added harshly. I couldn't believe this guy sometimes. It looked like he had been raised with wolves. _

"_Yeah. Well, Emmett doesn't seem to have any manners."_

_I turned around and saw Edward. Fuck! He was… well. Let's just say that he just got out of the shower for sure. Damn he was hot in nothing more than a towel. His hair was still a little wet and some drops of water were rolling down his chest. Fuck! I couldn't believe he didn't have a shirt on. And, damn… was he training or something? A teacher couldn't have a body like that. It should totally be forbidden. Plan to give me a heart attack. He was muscular, but not like Emmett. He's lean, and not bulky. And those abs… Argh… those abs. _Shit! Get a grip, Bella!

_He had that crooked smile of his on. My knees began a-knocking. I felt like I was nothing more than limbs. Fuck. What was he doing in nothing more than a TOWEL?_

"_Dude, you aren't ready?" Emmett chuckled when he saw me looking away._

"_First, you are 20 minutes early. If you weren't so eager to see my parents, I would have been dressed up when you walked in, without being invited in." He chuckled too. "And second, I wasn't ready because… I walked on Tanya."_

_My eyebrows frowned. I knew who Tanya was. He had told us once. She was his obsessed ex that turned out be my friend Kate's older sister. She once dated him but Edward broke up. And she never took it well. She was always coming back begging him to take her back. But he never agreed._

"_And, why did you feel like you should take a shower now, and not later tonight?" Emmett asked._

"_Well, I wasn't going to see my mom full of coffee, was I." He laughed._

"_She threw coffee at you?" I couldn't help myself but exclaimed._

"_Yup." He smiled at me. "After I told her to get a grip and find someone else to blubber on."_

_My eyes widened. Edward wasn't usually to anybody. Even little annoying ex girlfriend but I could see where he was coming from._

"_Okay, so. I won't be long. I'm going upstairs for a couple of minutes to dress up." He then ran upstairs._

"_Do so, Adam." Emmet chuckled. I slapped him. _Adam_. Couldn't he be more annoying? _

"_What?"_

"_Adam?"_

"_Yup. He's a naked man just like the first man that God created." I slapped him again. _

"_I should have stayed in the car."_

"_You would have missed the show." He chanted._

"_Oh, shut up. I won't be able to look at him without imagining him with nothing more than a towel on, now." I grumbled._

"_You already did that." Emmett chuckled._

"_Yeah. Yeah, I did. But now, I have seen it. It is not only my imagination. Now, I'll see him for real. And let me tell you, it's even better that in my fantasies."_

_He laughed and I walked angrily away from my asshole of a brother. I froze when I walked in the living room._

_His wall was full, and I mean full of books. And his wall wasn't small. No. It was the longest one in the living room for Christ's sake. Come on, I had never seen that many books before, unless I was in a library. Just to say, I was sure that Edward had more books than the Library of Forks had. Bloody hell. I loved him more than before, if it was even possible._

_I didn't know how long It took for him to get dress but during the entire time, I started at his books. He had of everything. Fiction, Historical, Science, Suspense, Horror, Romance. From Antiquity to today. From America to China. They were from everywhere around the world in many different languages. I couldn't believe it._

"_You really are into book, aren't you?" I jumped slightly at his voice. He was right behind me. I didn't hear him come down the stairs. And thank God, or cursed him, he was dressed up._

_I didn't reply anything though. I didn't know what to say. I was gaping, trying to organize my mind, but I couldn't. I was astonished in every sense of the word._

"_You can borrow as many as you'd like, you know."_

_I looked at him. Men, he was sharing his treasure with me. Wow._

"_Thanks." We then looked at each other. Our eyes met and, as usual, the world froze, only to be brought back to reality by Emmett._

"_All right, you bookworm, we have to go." Emmett chuckled as I rolled my eyes. He knew just how much I loved books, even though he never really understood why. "And stop eyeing each other like that or you'll get the big over-protective brother out of me."_

_He laughed to make it sound like he was only teasing, as if it was an innocent remark and that he didn't know anything about my feelings. It felt like he didn't believe what he just said but I knew he was only pushing me. _

_We broke our eye contact. I blushed hard while Edward passed his fingers in his amazing now dry hair. He seemed to do that a lot when he was nervous or uncomfortable._

_The whole ride to the Cullen's was silent. It wasn't that we were ignoring each other, but just that we didn't know what to say._

_When we reached Edward's parents' place, everyone was already there. We talked a lot about everything and nothing really. __It was fun, until the girls decided to play karaoke. I so didn't want to but apparently, everyone had to perform. The thing was, I really was a very stubborn girl and I really didn't want to sing. _

"_Oh, come one. It will be fun." Alice pleaded me with her puppy eyes. It was almost impossible to refuse anything to her when she was using her pleading face. She was really nice to me, be she had a talent to manipulate people, including me. _

_The Cullens were more of friends that the gang in school. Angela was extremely nice and the others too, but we weren't at the same place in our lives. They were 17, I was 26. They were good friends, for the time I was in school. The Cullens… I could definetly see myself hanging out with them after the end of the mission. We were part of the same world and we were at the same place in our lives, even though they didn't know it yet._

"_I don't want to." I refused, shaking my head._

"_Oh, Bella. We all know you are going to rock." Jasper smirked. The rest of the family had a puzzled look on their face. They didn't know I could sing. They didn't see the tape Emmett had showed the others. I was still angry at him about that. And even if the others told them, they still never heard me… so they didn't know how good I was. I felt like a braggart at the moment._

"_Oh, shut up." I growled._

"_Nah. You sing. Alice, put the hardest thing you have and you'll hear the voice of the Diva singing it for you…" Peter smiled. I blushed a lot at his comment. _

"_I'm not a Diva…" I grumbled. He simply chuckled._

"_Okay. Esme, you are first." Rosalie declared._

"_Why me?"_

"_Because we are going in age order. You are the oldest."_

_She pouted teasingly. She might be the oldest but she didn't look her age at all. She looked in the late 30s when she just turned 50 last month. I so wanted her secret to eternal youth._

"_At least you aren't trying to humiliate me, Alice." She smiled when she saw the song she was supposed to sing._

"_Well I can't say the same things for everyone else." The evil little pixie giggled or more laughed evilly. Damn, that was scary. What had she planned for us?_

"_And who chose your song?" Peter asked, pointing at Alice._

"_I did." Jasper smiled. It wasn't fare because I was sure he wasn't going to make it too hard on her. He was so wrapped around her little finger._

_Esme then started singing 'There you'll be' from Faith Hill. She had a beautiful voice. When she was singing, it was such as if she was singing a lullaby. Her voice was so gentle and kind. It reflected well her personality._

_Carlisle was next. "Why do I always get the cheesy songs?" _

_We all laughed. He had to sing 'Me and You' from Kenny Chesney. He wasn't the best singer of all time but he was good, and he was on key. It was really funny to hear him sing stuff like that. It was so romantic because he was looking at his wife during the entire time he was singing. It was so cute. Normally, I didn't like seeing some parents acting like that, but right now, it wasn't gross or anything. It was just full of love. Not lust. Just love. They were really amazing together. _

_When he finished he kissed Esme on the lips. We all awed, not teasingly. It was just so cute. Then, Peter walked to the machine and laughed at his song. Damn, that was going to be funny._

_I was about to sing 'I'll never break your heart' by the Backstreet Boys. He turned around and glared at Alice._

"_You'll pay, Pixie. And I will ALWAYS break your heart." We all laughed at that. The song started._

"_Baby. I know you're hurting." Oh my God! That was the funniest thing I had ever heard in a long time. Peter was using a sensual voice during the start where he was talking. Then, when he started singing… well he was really bad. He was an octave to low and not on the right note. It was hilarious. And his voice was kind of hoarse. It was just amazing… even though it was an ugly shit._

_It took us some time to relax after his performance. Jasper was next because he was the oldest of the twins. But he couldn't breathe normally. _

"_Stop laughing, mother fucker and get your arse in the middle." Peter smirked. He wasn't offended at all at our laughers. He knew he was bad and he laughed with us._

_Jasper finally got up and looked at his song, slightly scared. But then he laughed. He ran outside the living room only to come back with a cowboy hat on his head. We laughed with him. He sang 'nothing but Cowboy boots' by Blue County. He was good. He had the voice to sing country songs. The Texan accent too… and the attitude of the Cowboy._

_Rosalie was next. When she saw the song she turned around and glared at Alice. She silently said "I hate you" to Alice, although we all read it on her lips. The song started and it was "Bitch" from Meredith Brooks. This was hilarious too. It was sort of representative of Rose. Come on. "I am a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm saint, I do not feel ashamed…" It was her. She was everything at the same time: The stripper and the librarian. Everything that Emmett would want. By a matter of fact, during the entire song, he was looking at her adorably. He really had the bite._

_Then, Emmett walked over there. I knew that he was able to sing. He was singing in the shower. But he liked playing with his voice a lot. That was why he was able to imitate a lot of different voices. The song started and I knew we would all be laughing at that. _

"_You think you could scare me Alice. You'll see." Emmett said evilly. He was grinning and we all laughed when we recognized the song. 'Grace Kelly' by Mika. Alice was sure that it was going to be a fiasco but, my brother was able to hit the high pitchy notes. Though it was hilarious because who would expect a huge bulky bear singing in a high little girly voice? Hein? No one would. And that was what make it so funny._

_Charlotte was next and, just like her boyfriend, she wasn't a good singer at all. She sang Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. No but seriously, she really was bad and she knew it too. That was obvious. She hated it. As soon as she finished the song, she went straight to the couch and wave at Edward to take her place._

_He got up and the song started. His family all installed themselves comfortably. I knew this song. 'Here comes Goodbye' by Rascal Flatts. It was the most serious song of the all the others. I wondered why Alice didn't try to humiliate him as she tried to with the others. And why they were all looking at him as if he was the show of the night? That was until I heard him._

_Holy shit! Could he get any better? He was perfect. His voice… amazing. He had the most beautiful, sensual, handsome, perfect masculine voice I had ever heard before. He had so much emotion in his tone that I could feel tears filling up my eyes. I looked at the others. The boys were looking at him in respect and the girls were crying too. Emmett was surprise. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Edward. He looked… perfect._

_He finished and we all clapped our hands. He laughed and brushed Alice's hair. She screamed and slapped his hand away. She walked to the center of the living and looked at the song she had to sing._

"_I never did that!" She exclaimed and Jasper chuckled._

"_Did what?" Carlisle asked, curious._

"_Kissed a girl." Jasper replied._

"_Huh?" Peter was clueless._

"_That's the song, you dumbass." Emmett chuckled._

"_By Katy Perry." I giggled. "Let's go Alice."_

_She pouted but sang anyway. She was good. But her voice was almost attacking. It was so high and acute. And when she sang, she took the attitude of Katy Perry. She was being seductive and everything. It was funny. _

_Soon it was my turn. And I was nervous. They were all somewhat good. Except for Peter and Charlotte. But the others where hitting the proper note. And I seriously didn't want to be center of attention. I hated it._

_They all looked at me with expectation. I groaned and finally got up. Emmett tapped my back in encouragement and I simply glared at him in return. I looked at the song Alice picked for me. Ah! Not that bad. Not too hard but still. _

"_You sure?" I looked at her. She nodded and looked at Edward. I blushed a little._

_The song was super cheesy and everything. And it was really going to be hard to not look at Edward when I say those words. I looked back at the pixie and she smirked._

"_What?" Emmett asked._

"_I will always love you. Seriously?" _

"_Yup. Do it." She smiled. Everyone had grins on their face when they finally understood what song I was about to sing. Double meanings. But why? I looked at Edward as he passed his fingers in his hair. Why was he nervous? I shook my head to think about something else._

"_Let's go, Isabella." Emmett yelled as if he was in a rock show._

_I glared at him. "Don't call me that, Christopher." _

_He pouted and whimpered like a wounded dog. We all laughed at that. Alice started the song and began to sing._

"_If I should say…" I decided to sing really badly because they were pushing me. I didn't like… no, I hated being the center of attention. The only reason why I sang in front of people was because I was challenged to. And right now, I just didn't felt like it. They looked at me, shocked. They weren't expecting that._

"_I would only be in your way…" I continued singing extremely badly. Emmett laughed because he knew what I was doing._

"_Damn it Bella… take this seriously." He replied._

"_Come on Bella. We heard you… we know you can sing." Jasper pouted._

_I stopped and sighed. __"Fine…"_

_I missed a few lyrics so I continued a few lines later. _

"_And I will always love you…" There it was. Me, really singing. And their faces completely changed._

_Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice were shocked. Their mouths were opened and their eyes were wide opened too. They were all gaping like fishes and I only said a couple of line of the freaking song. The others were smiling like crazy maniacs. They were happy to hear me life and not on a cheap old cassette._

"_Bittersweet, Memories, That is all I'm taking with me, So good-bye , Please don't cry , We both know, I'm not what you, You need… and I… will always love you…"_

_I could see Emmett grinning, proud of me. I tried hard to look at everything except Edward when I said the refrain because I was scared that if our eyes crossed when I said it, he would see right into me and see that I meant it._

_I sang the entire song and at the end, just like in 'I surrender', I had to sing without breathing for more than 10 seconds and the others were really surprised that I was able to do it… beautifully I must add. _

_I finished the son. I smiled shyly, bowed a little before going to sit down on my previous place without looking at any of them. They didn't say anything though I could feel there gaze on me. I finally looked up and they were all gaping like fishes, still._

"_What?" I arched one eyebrow._

"_It was something hearing you singing on an old crappy tape…" Peter started._

"_But it's something else hearing you life…" Jasper finished._

"_You were perfect, Bella." Charlotte got up and hugged me._

"_Thanks." I smiled._

"_Hell… you were right when you said that she could sing." Rosalie declared._

"_We definitely have a queen and king of singing in the family." Esme pointed at me and Edward. Wait… What? She considered me as family…_

"_Yeah! Nobody is even close to both of you." Alice screeched. The others seemed to all agree. They all looked between Edward and me. I looked up at him and… the usual stuff happened. _

_But the more and more it happened, the more and more it seemed to be getting stronger, if it was even possible. I really loved him and he seemed to like me back. Probably not as much as I cared for him but still, he did. So there was hope. Little hope. But hope nonetheless._

_Yes… there was hope._

**End of Flashback**

"Bella? Are you all right Sweetheart?" Newton seemed concerned. He was gently rubbing my knee.

I found it disgusting. How dared he call me Sweetheart? Argh… _Calm down Bella. You have you play flirty, remember?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm tired. I was just lost in my thoughts." I replied, batting my eyelids seductively.

"It's okay. We can stop… for tonight." He smirked. Burk! But I smiled back nonetheless.

"Of course." He gently brushed my hair and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I giggled. It was fake but since I was a pretty good liar, he couldn't tell. He thought I was happy with him when in fact, I just wanted to rip his pedophile balls off and make him eat them for dinner.

He stroke my cheek.

"Bella, do you know how much I care about you?" Oh… There we were. Finally. He was cracking. _Showtime, Bella._

I simply nodded, shyly. At the same time, I bit down my bottom lip. Stripper and librarian.

"How do _you_ feel?" He asked me. He acted as if he was nervous I would reject him when I knew it was only an act. At the moment, if I said 'fuck off', I was pretty sure he would rape me… or try to. I had to admit he was a good actor. But not as good as me.

"Well, I… euh… you know…" I faked being nervous. "I don't want you to lose you job." I added as if I cared.

"I won't." And then he crushed his lips against mine.

Yark… Yark… Yark…

That was disgusting. But I had to pretend that I was enjoying it so I kissed him back. I felt horrible though, just as if I was cheating on Edward. Even though we weren't in any kind of official relationship… it felt wrong.

And DAMN… I kissed Newton before Edward. Argh… it was even more wrong. But hey! That was my job. And my job came first.

I felt his tongue brushing against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I almost refused it to him but then, he would have become more violent… so I finally opened my mouth for him. I had to let him ravish me. Yes… that was what it was called. Ravishing. That was how I felt.

Yark… Yark… Yark…

After several minutes, he finally pulled away.

"You don't have to be scared for me. We'll be subtle."

_Subtlety__ is not in your vocabulary. You are eyeing me all day long. I'm surprised nobody said anything yet._

"Okay… I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I asked gently.

"Sure."

I pecked his lips and then walked outside the school. I called Emmett for him to pick me up. I didn't need to call him but I was for precaution, if Newton was spying on my or if he was with people.

I got in the Jeep when Emmett arrived in the parking lot. He handed me an empty cup where I spitted in it. He drove to our home.

"It's so fucking disgusting. I can't wait for it to be over. He was groping me everywhere and his tongue… Yark. Durk." I yelled as he drove us home.

"It's soon going to be over. The party's in a week and… well I don't think he'll do anything at our place… but he might at the school party." I gave him a puzzled look. "Nobody will be paying attention. It's gonna be the best moment to take you away and well… make a move that will cost him his freedom." He was angry. It wasn't in his nature to let people kiss me all over and I was sure that the only guy he would ever let kiss me was Edward. And at the moment, he couldn't hurt Newton, and it was itching him. But he wasn't supposed to know so…

"The guys are at home, now…" He was trying to distract both of us. It must have been hard for him to look normal around them when he could hear everything that Newton told me. And hearing us making out, even though I didn't want to, must have killed him.

But his distraction worked a little on me. I was going to see Edward. It would make me feel a lot better.

He took his earrings off and threw them in the back of the Jeep. I did the same and took off my micro too. It felt good when we didn't have to be recorded all the time.

"I hate him…" He added. "Do you know how much I care about you?" He imitated his voice perfectly. "How can he lie like that when he intent on… play with you? It's just plain disgusting."

I knew he was about to say 'fuck' but he couldn't imagine Newton and me like that. Or me with anybody else. I was his baby sister. I was the girl who used to be scared of men. I was the girl who never dated. I was the Virgin Mary after all.

* * *

**Please Review !!!**

Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys

I am sorry there was a bog in the end of my chapter...  
i edited so you guys can finally understand properly

Sorry again...

* * *

Hello...  
I hope you enjoy this new chapter

* * *

**Chapter 7: Destiny**

We got in the house after calming ourselves down. We were both a little angry and we needed to look happy in order to avoid suspicion from the others.

"Guys. We're back." Emmett yelled. He had no reason to for they would have heard him even if he hadn't. The loft wasn't that soundproof. But the boy seemed to like shouting all the time.

"Good. It is always weird when you leave the house and that we are still here, while you aren't." Charlotte walked toward us. "I feel like I shouldn't be here." She was so kind, but at the same time, she could be your worse nightmare if you got on her wrong side. I like her.

"I already told you, as long as I knew you're here, I don't mind." Emmett replied.

"Hello Bella." Charlotte looked at me and hugged me. Every time we saw each other, outside of school I must add, we hugged. She really was one of my best friends. I almost felt closer to her than to Heidi. I knew Heidi for many years now and she was my best girlfriend at work but there was something about Charlotte… and Alice, and Esme… and even Rosalie. And for the boys, It was the first time in a long, long time that I felt that comfortable around some. At work, Demetri and Felix were like brothers to me. Not as much as Emmett but, I knew them since high school and, well… they were Emmett's best friends so…of course I like them. And now, Jasper, Peter, Carlisle and Edward were… just… perfect. I felt like I finally found where I belonged.

Since my father died, I was lost. Even with Emmett around, I always felt like there was something missing. But now. The feeling was gone. I felt whole. I felt good.

"Oh, Bella. Alice is taking shopping this weekend." Jasper said when I entered the living room where he was crashed on the couch. Peter was next to him but Edward was nowhere to be found.

"Cool." I exclaimed, faking enthusiasm. I had to look happy to shop because every teenage girl liked shopping. But seriously, I hated it. So much. And Alice was the worse shopaholic I had ever met in my entire life. Last time I went shopping with her, she bought so many things that we had to put all the bags in the car, then continue shopping and put the bags in the car, then go back shopping. We didn't have enough hands for all the bags. It was a nightmare.

"But why? If I may ask."

"The party here… and the one at school." Peter chuckled.

"Oh! We are going to buy two dresses?" I squealed 'happily'. Damn. I already had dresses. I didn't need to buy some more.

"Apparently." Jasper added.

"Oh… and you are coming us, boys." Charlotte giggled.

"What?" Peter and Jasper chocked.

"Oh yeah!" Charlotte smiled evilly. She even stroked her hands together like she was planning something evil. See what I meant when I said I would never get against her? She was scary.

"What's going on?" Edward came in the room. Damn, he was stunning, as usual. We looked at each other and smiled. Since few times… well more since the towel scene, we were completely comfortable together. We were constantly flirting without crossing the forbidden line.

"We are going shopping with the girls." Emmett grumbled. He hated shopping as much as I did.

"Why?" Edward looked scared. He knew his sister well, and he clearly didn't want to come near a mall with his pixie baby sister.

"The two parties." Charlotte simply said.

"Damn." The boys all replied. It was funny. My cell phone rang.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at my phone and didn't recognize the person who called me.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Jessica." _What the hell?_

"Jessica? How did you get my number?" I asked while the others looked at me puzzled. I knew what they thought of her. Little bitch that flirted with teachers, including Edward… I hated her for that.

"Angela. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, Angela and Lauren to buy our dresses for the Christmas party?"

"Euh…" _Wow, was she being nice to me?_ "Well Alice is kind of dragging me out to pick up mine and she would probably kill me if I didn't go with her."

"Alice?"

"Yup. A friend." I simply said. People knew that I was talking to my teachers outside of school because they were my brother's friends. But they didn't know how close we were. So I didn't elaborate in who Alice truly was.

"Okay, well maybe another time."

"Okay!"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up. That was so weird. Since when was she talking to me?

"Was that Stanley?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yup."

"Since when do you talk to her?" Peter demanded.

"Euh… I have no idea."

**The Next Day…**

I stumped in the house, clacking the front door hard when I got back from school. Tonight I didn't saw Newton because he was occupied but it wasn't the reason why I was mad. Emmett, who entered our home first, looked at me strangely.

"What? He freaking kissed me in our class. We were lucky we didn't get caught!" I yelled.

"So that's what it was…" Emmett frowned angrily.

"Yes. He asked me to stay behind and when the room was empty, he grabbed me forcefully, pulled me on his desk and assaulted me with his mouth… and hands." I shouted. I was really mad.

He looked at me and he seemed to be boiling from inside. He was as angry as I was. He was dying to rip Newton apart and it was killing him the fact that he couldn't do shit about it. I shook my head to clear my mind but it didn't work.

"I'm going for a run." I got upstairs to my bedroom and changed clothes.

Surprisingly enough, there wasn't snow outside. We were at the end of December, in Washington and there wasn't snow. Usually, at that period of time, we were covered in snow and ice was the only thing I could step on. It was weird, but I enjoyed it. It wasn't especially warm out there but I didn't need a coat to run… just a jacket.

I got downstairs and saw Emmett installing the punching bag in the living room. He needed, just like me, to let of steam. I was running and he was punching. Sometimes, we would just fight one against the other. But once, we really did hurt each other because we were too angry and too much in it. We didn't realise it until after we ended up on the floor, extenuated. I was sore for days after that. Now, when we were fighting, we were more careful and it was just for fun.

"Enjoy this…" I told him when I walked to the front door.

"You too." He smiled and started to hit the punching bag. I looked at hit and saw that he stuck, on the punching bag, a piece of paper with 'Mike Newton' written on it. I giggled and walked to the sidewalk.

I started running. And I was running, not jogging. I could jog for hours without being exhausted one bit or anything. I had to run to really feel the effects. But really run. It was exhilarating. I was going so fast. The joy of a cop training.

After few minutes of constant running, I started to feel better. Not good, but better nonetheless. I ran, and ran, and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I wasn't looking. I wasn't paying attention to anything. My mind was free and I just ran. I wasn't thinking about anything. I ran for about 10 minutes when a stupid guy bumped into me. He was running, not as fast as I was, after a football and he just didn't see me.

The shock was so hard that he sent me flying in the air and I landed on the road, destroying my jacket and my pants at the same time that I hit the asphalt... and my arm…

"Shit!" My left arm and leg were bleeding like hell. I felt like I just passed in a cheese grater. Damn it. I was going to have so many galls. My heart hurt too, but less than anything else. I was burning.

"Oh. Sorry." The stupid rapper teenager full of acne said before getting up, grabbing his freaking ball and running to his friends who were laughing their asses off.

What the hell? The guy just destroyed the entire left side of my body and he didn't even help me up. What an egocentric young pathetic jerk!

I tried to get up but fell down again, screaming bloody murder. Ouch! My ankle. Fuck! It was sprained. I was so going to kill that kid. When I fell down, I scrapped my other knee and my palms. Just great. This running thing was suppose to calm me down, not kill me.

I tried to get up again without putting any pressure on my left ankle. But it was much harder than it seemed. The only thing I succeeded in doing was fell down again. But this time, I didn't the floor. Some strong arms were holding me up. I looked up and stared into the deep amazing green eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen.

"Euh… gah… yah… mmm…" I was not expecting to see him here that I completely lost my voice. Words failed me. I wasn't able to say one single normal word. I surely looked like a baby right now. _Good job, Bella. Good way to make a good impression_.

"Are you all right?" He chuckled. He was concerned but couldn't help laughing at my foreign language.

I took me a moment to clear my mind and speak.

"Yeah… sure…" I shook my head a looked down. I was blushing so hard. Come on. Why did he have to see me so clumsy and so… scrapped?

It was then that I realise that I was in _his_ arms. Fuck. It was the closest I had ever been close to him. He was holding me up, making sure that I wouldn't fall down again and hurt me more. But he was holding me extremely close to him. Shit… Shit… Shit…

He was wearing gym clothes and I figured he was out for a run too. His breathing was a little fast, which meant that he had been running for a while, or that he was simply really bad. I decided that the first one was the explanation that was most likely to be true, since he had a perfect carved body. I then saw an image of him in nothing more than a towel. _Fuck… Bella. Stop it!_

"You don't look that good." He simply stated. "You are bleeding like shit…" I raised one eyebrow. He wasn't the one to curse lightly. I looked at myself and I had to admit, he was right. I was seriously bleeding like shit.

He then pressed gently his fingers on my scalp and I hissed in pain.

"You seemed to have hurt your ankle, right?" I simply nodded in response. "Can you walk?"

I tried but it hurt so much that I almost fell down again. Only Edward was there and he caught me before I hit the floor.

"All right, Beautiful. I'll take you to my place." I looked at him. What did he mean?

He must have seen my surprise because he then explained himself.

"We are about 20 minutes of walk away from your home. And as it seems… you can't walk… so, let's say that on one foot, well, you could be there in an hour." He chuckled. "Or, I can take you to the hospital."

My eyes widened and I shook my head to show that I didn't want to go to hospital. I hated those places. He chuckled more.

"Or, I can take you to my place which is about one minute away. I can clean your wounds and then, drive you back to your home. What do you think?"

"Okay…" I started to jump on one foot but then, I looked like a crazy girl.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I looked at him. He might be strong, but I wasn't as light as I might seem. I didn't have much fat… okay wrong, I didn't have fat at all. But I was full of muscles. And muscles weight a lot more than fat.

"I'm kind of heavier than your average backpack." I replied.

He chuckled and picked me up in his arms, bridal style.

"Don't underestimate me, Bella. I might be a teacher, but I'm able to pick a girl in my arms without falling."

I couldn't believe it. I was in Edward's arms. I was in the arms of the man I secretly love. In the arms of my saviour. Of an angel… of the perfection itself.

He seriously didn't seem to mind the fact that I was in his arms. He walked as if he had nothing in his arms at all. It was as if I was not heavier than a feather. He walked to his house and then into the bathroom. He sat me on the counter and then he check for his medical kit. He had all the necessary stuff. I then remembered that his father was a doctor, so he probably knew what he was doing.

I gently picked up my left arms and his eyes frowned a little.

"I can't believe he didn't help you up. He is the one who pushed you down after all." Oh! So he saw what happened. Then he probably didn't think I was clumsy… just unlucky.

"Yeah! Youth today…" I giggled. It was ironic. The guy who bumped into me seemed to be about 15. I was in reality 26 so, my sentence made sense. But, for him, I was only 2 years older than the rude boy. He laughed with me.

"Yeah. What do parents teach them these days?" He added. Oh my god! Did he say them… and not you? Was it a simple mistake or did he do it on purpose? Did he consider me as a teenager or not? Please, no… no… no… He had to believe I was so much older that he think I was. Please, please, please…

"It might seem weird but, you have to take your jacket off if you want me to clean your arm." I raised one eyebrow. "You blood is starting to dry and your jacket is going to be stuck in the wound. And let me tell you, you don't want that. And your sleeves are so tights that I can't roll them up your shoulder, so… I can't really clean the wound either."

Damn… it was so obvious that his father was a doctor. I didn't really mind taking off my jacket in front of him. The thing was that the only other thing I had on was my bra. I wasn't sure what to do.

He must have seen my expression because he chuckled lightly.

"I can get a shirt if you want and wait outside until you change."

"Well… I don't really mind. I'm not prude or anything. And I don't want to ruin one of your shirts." I replied. "And I already saw you in nothing more than a towel, which is worse than my own situation if you want my opinion..." We both laughed.

"We'll be even after that." He replied.

I started to take my jacket off but my arm hurt so much that Edward had to help me with it. It was a little embarrassing but at the same time… it was like a dream come true. He took the hem of my jacket and started to push it off. He took my right arm out of the sleeve. Then he passed my shirt over my head and finished with my left arm. It hurt so much because, as usual, he was right. I already started to heal and that galls were stuck on the sleeve. When he took it off, even though he was being super gentle, the galls snatched apart from my skin and I started bleeding again. Damn.

I was sort of oblivious to the fact that I was half naked in front of Edward Cullen, the man of my dreams… and teacher. I should have been really embarrassed but for some reason, it just felt right.

He started cleaning my arm, not paying any attention to the rest of my body, and I was happy about it. Not because he didn't seem affected by me, but because it just proved that he wasn't like any other guy. The fact that I was in a bra, in front of him and that he wasn't gaping like a fish just proved that my physical appearance wasn't the first and only thing that attracted him. Because I knew he liked me. I knew it. At first, I wasn't sure. But since Emmett told me about Jasper's reaction when he asked him about Edward's feeling, I just knew it. There were too many signs.

And if he didn't like me that way, why was he always looking at me adoringly. Why was his family constantly trying to make us do stuff together, alone. Why were they all talking cryptic and double meanings? Why? Why? Why?

He continued cleaning my arms and then wrapped it up in a bandage. He then kneeled in from of me and rolled my pants up my knees. He cleaned them both while I was cleaning my palms. When he finished he looked at my scalp. It wasn't bleeding anymore and it wasn't really that bad. He cleaned it and then, it was done. He looked at me.

"You didn't miss yourself." He crooked my favourite smile.

"He didn't miss me. Not the other way around." I replied.

"True." He took one strand of my hair that was falling in front of my eyes and pushed it behind my ear. He stroked my cheek when he did that. I looked into his eyes. I could see his soul and I was sure he could see mine. Why did he have to be a teacher? Why did I have to be his 'student'?

His hand was still on my cheek. I raised my hand a gently caressed his arm. This was the most intimate moment we had had since we met. And I was sure it wasn't going to remain the most intimate for long. Well, I hoped so.

"Bella, I…" He didn't finish. We just looked at each other. And the both of us leaned forward until our lips met. FINALLY. I was kissing Edward Cullen.

It was super tender and romantic. It was a first kiss. We broke apart and stared at each other. The amazing first kiss didn't remain that innocent after.

He kissed me, a little more urgently. It was almost desperate. My hands moved up, into his hair. But before that, I made sure to explore his amazing chest with my hands. I pulled him to me. I was sitting on his bathroom counter with him standing between my legs. If someone found us like this, we didn't have any excuse other than 'I was making out with my adult teacher'. But seriously, I didn't care. Not one bit. There was no other place I wanted to be right now.

Before, I wanted to kill the kid who pushed me on the ground. Now, I just wanted to hug him, kiss him and thank him. He brought me to Edward after all.

His hands were on my back and hip. He wasn't groping me like Newton was. Edward was indeed assaulting me with his mouth, but it was in a good way. Not like Newton. Argh. I couldn't believe I was thinking of Newton when I was finally kissing Edward. _You want to ruin the moment or what?_

I felt his tongue on my bottom lips and I gladly opened my mouth for him. He was exploring me and damn, was it good. I pulled him even closer to me. I encircled one arm around his chest while my other hand was still playing with his hair. We were now chest to chest and I could feel his breathing hastening. Mine did too.

When I put my arms around his waist to pull him even closer, he groaned. The sound resonated in my mouth, making me moan. He then broke our kiss and looked straight at me.

"We shouldn't." He panted.

"I know."

Instead of pushing me away, he started kissing me again, and I gladly responded. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. My hands were still tangled in his silky hair while his were gripping my waist. We kissed hard, only broking our kissed to breathe. At that moment, I knew we were both stubborn people who never give up. We were still fighting with our tongue when I finally let him control me. It was good to know that even if I was a cop, and that he was a simple teacher, he was the man. He was the one wearing the pants. And damn, did I like it. He was as strong as I was.

His kisses were demanding, more dominating than ever. I tried to pull him closer to me but it was almost impossible. I could feel his hands on my lower back. They were gently stroking my skin. I slid mine under his shirt, eager to feel his skin. I caressed his hard muscles. I heard a deep growl coming from his throat. I giggle at that. I was about to take his shirt off when we heard his phone rang.

We froze. I looked at him and he looked back at me. The phone continued to rang. He broke away from my grip and walked into the other room to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

I got down from the counter and jump on one foot behind him. I looked ridiculous.

"Oh! Jazz. What's up?" Edward smiled at me.

"Euh… okay. I'll be over in few." He paused. "Okay… Yeah. Bye."

"What's going on?" I wondered.

He turned around so he would now face me. He leaned onto the wall and sighed.

"It was Jasper. He wants to see me for some reason. I have no idea why, though."

Okay… That seemed weird.

"Don't worry; I'll drive you to your place before, just like I promised." He crooked a smile. I smiled back at him. He handed me a shirt telling me that I couldn't really walk outside without one on.

"Edward, about…"

"We shouldn't have." He interrupted me. Ouch. That hurt. Please God. Tell me he wasn't pushing me away.

"But…"

"But it doesn't mean I didn't want to." He arched an eyebrow at me and gave me a devilish grin. He walked to me and cupped my cheek.

"Bella, seriously… we can't." I was about to interrupt him when he put one finger on my lips, asking me to remain silent. "We can't, but I can't deny what I am feeling."

I smiled. "I can't either."

"But… as long as you are my student… we can't." He gently shook his head.

I understood his points. It was just plain wrong. He thought I was minor and I was his student. Everything seemed wrong from his point of view. From mine, the only thing that restrained me from yelling on the roof that I loved Edward Cullen was the fact that I was supposed to be attracted to Mike Newton.

"So… as long as I am your student… we don't do anything?" I asked.

"Yup." I groaned. That meant a couple of weeks.

"It'll past fast." He chuckled. _Oh man, you have no idea. Faster than you think._

I gently stroked his cheek. "You know how I feel, Edward. And if you don't, well you're just blind."

We laughed. "And I hope you know how I feel, Bella."

I then kissed me, once last time. It was desperate, because we both knew that it was the last one in a few times. And that we were going back on pretending that nothing happened between us. Damn! It was too good to be true.

He then pulled away and grabbed his car keys. I put his shirt on. He helped me to his car and he drove me to my place. He then, of course, like a true gentleman helped me inside.

"Fuck, Bella. What happened?" Emmett shouted when he saw me, scrapped, in Edward's shirt and walking on one foot.

"I guy bumped into her and she just feel on the asphalt. I helped her and here she is." Edward replied.

"Damn. That's so you Bella." Emmett chuckled, although he was nervous. He didn't like when I was hurt. And this time, I really was hurt.

"I'm fine, brother. And thanks, Edward." I looked at him.

"Yeah. Thank you man. For taking care of Isabella." Emmett shook Edward's hand.

"Bella." I grumbled at the same time Edward replied. "Anytime."

It felt good to hear him say that. Anytime. He wouldn't mind taking care of me. Wow. Our eyes met and the world froze. Only this time I was sure that Edward shared my feelings. I was sure that the Greek green eyed god in front of me liked me. And more than he should. We finally looked away.

"I have to go. Bye." Edward said walking outside.

"Say hi to Jasper for me." I shouted at him. He chuckled and got in his car. He drove outside of our driveway and down the street.

"Why do I feel like there is something you guys are not telling me." Emmett looked at me. He knew me too well.

"Euh… What?" I liked to play numb. He was getting annoyed and pissed so easily when he knew he was on some kind of track.

"Oh, no. You know what I mean. What happened?"

"Okay, fine. Check my arm." He looked at it and he gave me a puzzled look.

"It's all wrapped in a bandage. I can't see anything B. I can't see through things…" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well it was bleeding like hell. At it was stuck to my sleeves. So I had to take my jacket off."

"In front of him?" Emmett grinned.

"Yup."

"So, you both saw each other's upper body." He laughed. "Virgin Mary is not so innocent after all."

I slapped him. "Ah. He didn't even seem to care."

"Believe me, Bella. No boy cannot not be affected by you when you are only wearing a bra." Emmett replied. I arched one eyebrow. "Except for me, of course."

"Okay, so… after he cleaned my wound, we just… started… kissing."

"I knew it. I SO knew it." Emmett pointed his finger at me. "When I said that he wasn't going to last long. I was so right." He did a little happy dance. It was hilarious.

"I am so happy for you Bella. He is perfect for you, seriously. He is the only one that I would let get close to you." He told me, putting his hands on my shoulder.

"We are waiting… until I am no longer his student."

He paused and looked at me.

"Well, it is a good thing then. You love him. You know that he loves you too." I was about to argue on his choice of word but he cut me off. "All right… you know that he likes you too. So now, you can concentrate on Newton and we can finish this job soon. And then, you can go back to Eduardo." He chuckled.

"And you to Rosie." We both laughed at little until my mind was preoccupied.

"Do you think they'll forgive us for lying to them?" He didn't answer. He had no idea. Neither did I.

* * *

How was it?  
Sorry again for the misunderstanding

**Please, review**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Guys...

This is the new Chapter  
I know it isn't as long as the others, but I am busy at school...

I hope you Enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter 8: Soon**

**Edward's Point of View**

"You did what?" Rosalie chocked in her glass of water.

I was at Jasper's house. I just drove Bella to her home and then I went straight here. They were all waiting for me – Alice, Rose, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and even my parents. They had a feeling that something happened. And they were right, of course.

"You kissed her." Alice squealed. When we first told her about the fact that I loved a 17 years old girl, she was mad. Then, she was wary of Bella but now, she was really good friend with her. It was unbelievable how a young girl could fit so well in our click. It was amazing actually. She and Emmett were sort of the missing pieces of the puzzle that was our family.

My mother seemed to be in heaven. She thought that Bella was perfect, of course. Everybody in the family thought so. Even Rose. But she was really worried for me. Bella was just so young and everything could go from heaven to hell in one single second.

"Edward…" Rosalie started. She was looking straight at me. "It's just wrong. What if you get caught and that people accuse you of pedophilia, or that…" She stopped. She was just scared for me. She knew that I loved Bella. A lot. She understood… she felt the same way about Emmett. But she also knew that things could go wrong.

"Yeah, that sucks!" Peter grumbled loudly. His comment surprised me a little because he seemed to like the idea of Bella being with us… me. And now, he just seemed to be… disappointed?

"Oh, shut up, Peter. Hand me the money." Jasper chuckled.

My eyes widened. "No, no, no…" I growled. "You bet? On what?"

"Peter said you wouldn't fall into temptation, Jasper said you would." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"And since you just, euh… touched the forbidden fruit…" Jasper laughed. "I won the bet."

"Jasper, stop it. You are embarrassing my son." Carlisle smirked.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Seriously, Edward. This situation is complicated." Carlisle added. "But, we've met her. And I've never seen you this happy before."

"We're so happy for you, Edward." Esme got up and squeezed me in her arms.

"Okay, zip it. I want juicy details." Alice replied jumping up and down.

"Alice." Charlotte giggled.

"What? You want to know what happened as much as I do." Alice winked at her.

"We all want." Peter replied. "Even though it only proves that I lost a hundred bucks."

"A hundred?" I screeched.

"Yup…" Jasper said, proudly. "Now, details."

They all sat down on the couches, waiting for me to tell them what happened. I sighed.

"She was out for a run and when I came back to the house, I saw her running. Then, some crazy kid bumped in her. He didn't even help her up." I frowned a little at that. Come on. What hurt would it have done to him to be a little gallant after pushing a girl on the ground. "When I saw that she had difficulty getting up and that she was groaning in pain."

"What?" Esme looked at me. "He hurt her?"

"Yeah. She has a sprained ankle, and her arm and knees are pretty awful too."

"Did you kick the kid's ass?" Jasper growled. It was nice to see that they all cared so much about her wellbeing.

"No. But I really wanted to. But I figured she needed me more than the kid needed to meet my fist." The boys chuckled while the girls awed. It was kind of funny.

"What happened then?" Rosalie asked.

"She couldn't walk, so… we decided to go to my house which was closer to where we were than her own. I cleaned her up and then drove her to her place."

"She has a sprained ankle, you say." Peter arched one eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"So, did you help her walk?" Charlotte enquired.

"Sort of…" I felt like my face was bright red, even though I knew I wasn't. I wasn't the type to blush.

"You carried her didn't you?" Carlisle smirked again. My father knew me too well. When I didn't answer, they all knew it was true. The boys grinned and the girls awed again.

Charlotte slapped Peter on the arm. "Why can't you be that sweet?"

"I am sweet." Peter replied. "Sometimes..."

"Yeah… right." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"So, you carried her to your place. Then what?" Alice wasn't always the most patient of women.

"Euh… well, she was really bleeding a lot so…"

"Oh, dear." Esme replied.

"Why didn't you bring her to me?" Carlisle went into Doctor mode at the moment.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle, dad. You know that if her life was at sake, you would have been informed right away." I crooked a smile.

"True." My father chuckled. "Continue then."

"But she really was bleeding and her sleeves were stuck in her wounds so… well…" Now I was really embarrassed.

"What?" They all asked at the same time. Except for Carlisle, who knew where this was heading.

"There was no other choice Edward. Other wise, her wounds would have infected." Carlisle comforted me.

"What?" The others had puzzled faces on. They didn't follow medical courses like I did.

"She had to take her shirt off." Carlisle simply replied.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked.

"Doctor, remember?" My father laughed. "If she was bleeding that much and that her shirt was starting to stick to her galls, he wouldn't have been able to clean the wound properly without taking her shirt off."

"Yeah, sure." Peter grumbled.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Jasper replied.

"You just wanted to enjoy the view." Peter added. He was then smacked behind the head by Charlotte. We all laughed.

"Edward isn't like that." Alice defended me. But then she looked at me. "You aren't right?"

I chuckled. "No, I am not."

"So…" Rosalie wanted me to continue.

"What do you want me say?"

"If she is as good looking without shirt that she is with one." Peter said like if I was the numbest guy on earth. He grabbed Charlotte's arm before she could hurt him, again.

"Stop it woman. You can't deny that the girl has something."

"She has. But you shouldn't talk about her that way." Charlotte glared at him.

"Fine." Peter replied. "So?" He looked straight at me.

I laughed at little. I didn't what to say.

"Seriously I don't know what to say. I didn't want to look, I mean…"

"What?" Jasper interrupted me. "The woman of your dreams is half naked in front of you and you don't want to look."

"What kind of alien are you?" Peter definitely agreed with Jasper.

"A real gentleman." Esme was proud of me. I chuckled.

"Okay, wait. You said you didn't want to look. Which basically means you did look... a little at least." Alice giggled.

That was weird, coming from my sister. I was expecting comment like this from Peter and Jasper, but not my sister. Come on, I was about to say that one of their friends was smoking hot, and she didn't even care.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Edward." Alice rolled her eyes. "I just want to know how you felt. It's good to see you like this." She smiled.

"And we want to know, so spit." Jasper replied. His girlfriend glared at him. He pouted at little. "Ali, you're the only one." She then kissed her cheek.

"So…" Rosalie didn't have much vocabulary tonight.

"She was… stunning, even though she was full of blood."

"So you did look." Peter laughed. The girls rolled their eyes. The boys in this family could be so immature sometimes.

"I did look, and she doesn't look like a baby at all." They all laughed. "By the way, I wasn't only talking about… you know. She just has… firm muscles."

"What?" The guys' eyes widened.

"Yeah, like defined biceps and firm abs."

"What?" They all chocked.

"Not like a weight lifter or something. She just doesn't have an ounce of fat, it's just muscles. Like, not too much, just enough." I paused. "I'm not clear."

"It's okay." Rosalie said. "Girls can have muscles without looking like a tomboy."

"Yeah. Look at Angelina Jolie." Charlotte replied and the boys quickly agreed. It was hilarious.

"What happened next, dear?" My mother asked. My mother didn't really care about some famous movie star. She only wanted to know what happened between her son and the girl he is in love with that turned out to be way to young… and his student at the same time.

"I disinfected her arm and knees while she worked on her palms."

"Then…" Alice squealed. She knew it was coming. I chuckled. My family knew me too well. Sometimes, it was alarming.

"Then, I checked her scalp because it was bleeding a little."

"Then…" My sister repeated.

"Then… urgh… it just happened." She squealed again.

"You kissed her or she kissed you?" Rosalie asked.

"Does it make a difference?" I arched one eyebrow.

"Yes. It does." Charlotte answered. The girls were all beaming except for Rosalie who was really concerned for me. The guys were just smirking.

"Euh… what if we both started it?" I replied. They smiled.

"That's the best option." Charlotte simply said. I chuckled and then sighed, remembering it.

"So, what are you doing now?" Rosalie asked.

"We wait." I smiled at her. I didn't want her to worry too much for me. I was touched by her concern, but I was sure everything was going to be all right.

"I can't wait to go shopping with her with weekend." Alice was jumping now. "I can't believe she likes sopping as much as I do." I rolled my eyes. Every girl I knew liked shopping.

My phone then rang. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, honey." I recognized the voice and I groaned in despair.

"What do you want, Tanya?" My family all looked at me. Happiness had left the room when they heard who I was talking to.

They all met Tanya, before. Come on, the girl was such a leech. At first, she was charming and beautiful. She seemed to be nice but it wasn't working. And now, she is never leaving me in peace for more than a week. It was so annoying. I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. But she didn't seem to know what the word 'no' meant.

"Oh, don't be like that Eddie." I growled. Nobody had the right deform my name. I hated it. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Tanya. I don't want to talk to you. I'm occupied." I then hung up without even saying goodbye.

I was expecting my mother to say something about my manners but she didn't. She really didn't like Tanya. No one in this family did. I just wanted her to move on and let me live my life in peace.

Strangely, I couldn't wait for the weekend to come, where we would all go shopping with the Swans. It was going to be nice.

**Bella's point of view**

"Come on Bella, hurry up. We only have today to shop." Alice yelled, towing me behind her. I was limping because of my angle but it was way better than a few days ago. It didn't hurt that much. In a few days, it was going to be as good as new.

We were at the mall in Seattle and Alice was dragging us all from shop to shop to find us the perfect outfits. I could understand why she wanted us to be all beautiful for the school party – it was almost a second prom – but for the party at our house, I didn't understand why she wanted us to buy clothes. We could just dress formal. No need to buy other clothes. But no, the pixie wanted new stuffs.

"Alice, slow down or I'm going to hurt myself some more."

She looked at me and growled. At first, I thought she was angry at me, but then, I figured she was mad at the kid who hurt me.

"Edward really didn't exaggerate when he said you were really hurt. That dumb ass of a baby completely ruined your chances to look amazing for Christmas."

"What?" The boys behind us chocked. They all seemed to disagree with her as I almost felt offended by her comment.

"Don't get me wrong. You'll be beautiful, as always. But your arm and knees are still going to be healing and… well you know. We'll find something to hide your galls."

I understood what she meant. My ankle was going to be just fine, which probably meant I could put heels on. My knees were probably going to be fully healed but my arm. I was still going to have galls. I was sure that Alice would give me a veil or something to hide it a little.

We were Saturday. Our party was in 7 days exactly and the school one was in 15 days. And I hoped that in 15 days, this whole shit of a mission was going to be over.

We entered a shop that I didn't even check the name. I didn't care, although I pretended to. I really didn't enjoy shopping.

"Blue is you color." Alice declared, picking up dresses.

"I thing red is too." Rosalie added.

"Both are." Charlotte agreed with the girls. I giggled.

The boys went to crash on little couches in the shop. They had already found their outfits for the both the parties and they were only waiting for us, girls, who still hadn't found one single dress.

"Here you go, Bella. Go try these. And show us."

We all entered different cabins and changed clothes. I checked at the dresses Alice gave me. I had to admit, the pixie had taste. And she seemed to know what I liked and what I disliked. There wasn't any pink, purple or light blue color, which I was thankful for. I was really more for red, dark blue and black clothes.

The first dress I saw was way to princess. She probably gave it to me because she thought maybe I liked princess dresses like every 17 years old girl who was going to their prom. But it was so not my type. And it wouldn't be useful if I had to defend myself from Newton at prom. I had many factors to take in consideration. The dresses I was going to chose had to be sexy but comfortable.

I immediately checked the second dress and tried it on. It was dark red. It was amazing and it fit me well but it wasn't going to be useful since it was a mermaid model. I could barely move my legs.

"Bella. Come on, get out. We all are out." I sighed and walked out of my cabin.

I threw the princess dress at Emmett. "There is no way on earth I am going to look like Belle in the Beauty in the Beast."

My brother laughed. "But the name fit." I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him. I looked around and saw the other guys gaping like fish.

"What? Did I forget a piece or something?" I giggled.

"Wow, Bella. You are stunning." Charlotte hugged me.

"You too. But I'm not sure. I mean. It's not really comfortable. I can barely walk." I looked at Emmett and he understood the message. I couldn't buy this one because I couldn't fight in it. It was weird to think of it this way. I was a shopping dresses in which I could fight in. Hilarious.

"But it's stunning." Alice replied.

"I know, but I want to be able to move, you know."

"All right, but keep it in mind, just in case. It really is beautiful on you." Rosalie declared.

"Thanks. And what about you girls. You're so… gorgeous."

"Thank you. But it's not mine." Alice said walking back into her cabin. Of course she was the one who was shopping. She was the one that I expected was going to take more time in finding the perfect dresses.

"I think I'm going to take this one." Charlotte looked at Peter. "What do you think Peter?" She asked, turning around, showing him the entire dress.

"You're amazing, Char. As always."

And she was. It was a long metallic green dress that reached the floor. It had a belt just under her breast and the rest of it was floating. It was beautiful on her.

We all agreed with her and she decided to buy it. We then entered our cabin to try other dresses. And this went for all day long. Every time I was stepping out of the cabins, the guys would either gape like fishes or wolf whistle. I giggle every time. I succeeded in hiding the dresses I chose from Edward. He and Peter weren't there when I tried them on. They saw them, of course. But not when I had them on.

We finally found our dresses and when to our place. We all crashed on the couches.

"I can't wait." Alice squealed. I laughed.

The door bell rang. Emmett was about to go answer but I put a hand on his arm and got up. I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Bella." I was then being hugged by a really, really tall woman. I giggled.

"Heidi." I then saw Demetri and Felix. "Dim, Felix. You guys are here early."

"Yeah. We have a lot of work to do." Demetri hugged me.

"We have a certain tea-…" I put a hand on Felix's mouth before he could say anything.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Dear cousins. Do you wish to meet our guests?" They all then understood.

"Of course. B, lead the way." Heidi replied.

I walked to the living room. Before I could say anything, Emmett was in front of us, hugging Heidi and his best friends in a giant bear hug.

"Heidi, Demetri, Felix. So good to see you guys."

"It's been too long, Emmett." Heidi said, stroking Emmett's cheek and I could see Rosalie throwing dagger's at Heidi. My friend was always flirty with every guy she encountered and I knew she had no feelings for Emmett. But it was sweet to see Rosalie jealous. Even if she thought that Heidi was our cousin, she was jealous of her. That meant she really care for my teddy bear of a brother.

"That's right." Emmett boomed. "Buys, nice to see you."

"Yeah." They both replied at the same time.

"So, gang. This is Heidi, our cousin. And Demetri and Felix, long time friends of Emmett." I explained. "This is Peter and Charlotte" I said pointing at them. There were sat in the love seat and they were cuddling. "This is Jasper and Alice, this is Rosalie and this is Edward."

They all shook hands but when Heidi reached Edward, she didn't just shake her hand, she also kissed his cheeks. She didn't do that to the other guys. Now, I was the one throwing daggers at her. I cleared my throat. She turned around and I glared at her.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Heidi eyes me suspiciously.

"Beer." Demetri replied. I nodded and walked in the kitchen. Heidi followed me.

"What's up Bella?"

"Nothing."

"You like him." She told me.

"No." I took the beers from the fridge.

"You do. Don't lie to me. I never saw you like this with any guy before. And I know you."

"So what if I like him?"

"From the reports you guys gave us, he is your teacher." She simply declared.

"So?"

"You little minx. Who are you and what have you done to Isabelle Marie Swan, commonly known as Virgin Mary?" Heidi teased me.

"Can you not speak that loud please?" Everybody could hear everything in this freaking house.

"Does Emmett know?"

"Of course he does. He knows everything about me." And it was true.

"And the guy still stands up!" She was surprised. "Damn, Edward… Cullen, right?" I nodded.

"He must be good." She giggled.

"Oh, shut up, and help me with the beer." She giggled more and helped me.

"Can you tell me why the blond girl glared at me when I greeted Emmett?" She arched one eyebrow.

"They are sort of dating." I smiled. Rosalie and Emmett were really cute together.

"No way! Oh my god. Is Forks the new city of love and dethroned Venice, and I didn't know?" I laughed with her and started to walked toward the living room with her behind me.

I turned around and glared at her. "Don't say anything. Please." I whispered.

She nodded. The thing I liked about Heidi was that, she was flirty and she liked to gossip a lot, but you could trust her. If I didn't want her to say anything, she wouldn't say anything.

I gave the guys beers and sat in the only empty seat, next to Edward. We were so squeezed on the couch because Demetri and Felix were also sitting on it, that I was almost on Edward's laps.

We looked at each other and quickly looked away. It wasn't time for us to give the others a remake of what happened few days ago. And I was sure that since we had crossed that line, it would be much easier for us to cross it again than to resist.

During the entire night, we talked about the parties that were soon coming. Once, Heidi asked me what happened to my arm. I gave her an edited version but Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were smiling widely. I looked at Edward who had a crooked smile on. Did he tell them like I told Emmett? If yes, they seemed to take it well. That was great. They truly accepted me for what I was, even though they thought I was a teenager. Not really the ideal choice for their friend. They just accepted me.

Everything seemed to go perfectly. It was soon going to be over. This week, I wasn't seeing Newton after school because it was the tests. But I would see him at school. Then, in 7 days, I would work my charm with the dress I bought for the occasion. Then, if he didn't crack there, I was going to play all for all in 15 days, at the Christmas ball. He was going to crack. If he wasn't, he never would.

I smirked at that thought. It was soon going to be over. And there was soon going to be no barrier between me and Edward. I looked up at him. He seemed to be looking straight ahead but I knew he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

Damn… I loved him… so much. Please God. Let him understand that I had no other choice than to lie to him.

* * *

This is it  
I hope you enjoyed it

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, i know i updated two chapters almost at the same time but, please know  
it's a one time shot

I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 9:**** What a mess!**

Today was the day. Teachers were coming with their dates to our place. It was the first party and hopefully, Newton would crack. But I personally doubted he would. I had a feeling he was going to wait for prom, when everything would be more chaotic and where nobody would figure I went missing. But the thing was, Emmett was watching me closely.

Alice Charlotte and Rosalie were coming over sooner to prepare me. During the last week, they talked more with Heidi and they were getting along well. It was a relief. Rosalie was still glaring at Heidi sometimes, but she got over it. After all, Heidi was our 'cousin'.

I was with Heidi in my room when I heard the door bell.

"Bella's we're here." Alice yelled from downstairs. I then heard all the gang coming in.

"Hello to you too Alice." I heard Emmett chuckled.

"You are not allowed to come upstairs." I could imagine Alice glaring at him. She was so bossy all the time. Heidi liked her for that. She liked girls with strong will, just like she was.

"Can I at least go up and take my outfit?" Emmett pouted.

"Go now."

"All right, sergeant." Emmett ran upstairs and saw me.

"She's going to play Barbie Bella with you." He whispered to me.

"Help." I whispered back. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry B. I have to entertain the boys while you girls lock yourself up for hours in the bathroom."

He grabbed his suit and walked downstairs. I then saw the evil pixie walking up the stairs with her demoniac friends behind her. She had a devilish grin on her face and I knew she was going to torture me for hours. She wanted me to be perfect to make crack Edward. But the thing was, I had to be perfect to make crack Newton… and Edward. But I so didn't want Edward to be seen by the other teacher as a pervert who liked a teenage girl. Newton… I didn't care. People could think whatever they wanted about him. It was the last of my concerns. Edward… I really wanted our relationship to work.

"Hello Bella. Ready." Alice squeezed me.

"As usual." I giggled.

"Bella. You are going to stop men's heart when they see you." Charlotte hugged me too.

"What? The dress looks as hot on her as it looks on the coat hanger?" Heidi said, still sitting on my bed.

"Way hotter." Rosalie replied. We all laughed.

"It's time." Alice, miss clothes designer went in action at that moment.

I was scared of her before but now, she was the Tasmanian Devil in the Looney Toons. She was running everywhere giving orders after orders. She decided that I was the first one to go. She towed me in the bathroom and washed my hair in the bath. She used products that I never saw before. After that, I felt like I was a bunch of flowers. She then used the hairdryer.

"Your hair smells so good Bella." She replied. "But you have so much of them. It's going to take hours to dry, and style."

I rolled my eyes. My hair was just fine. She didn't have to give herself so much trouble. We weren't at prom yet. I could understand if she acted that way in a week. But now, it wasn't such a big deal. It wasn't a ball or anything. It was just a mere party.

After about 15 minutes, my hair finally dry and she started to comb my hair.

"So, Heidi? Do you have anybody… I mean…" Rosalie started.

"You mean as a potential boyfriend? No." Heidi shook her head. "But Edward is kind of cute… and alone." She replied, looking straight at me in the mirror.

I glared at her while the two other gasped. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other and then at me. They seemed to be searching for a certain reaction out of me. I was sure they knew. They had to; otherwise… they would have simply replied that he was alone indeed. So Alice, Rosalie and Charlotte knew that I liked/loved Edward Cullen. And they seemed to know about the passionate kiss we shared in his bathroom while he was fixing me up. I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing yet. But since they didn't seemed to object in any way, it should be a good thing. Right?

"I'm just kidding." Heidi chuckled. "You should have seen your faces. He is handsome and freaking hot, but I'm not that much into librarian rats. Not like Belly here."

I growled at her comment at the same time I was blushing hard. She always was the one to tease me. She liked it so much. Before, she was always saying stuffs about me hooking up with Emmett. But now, since she figured out that I was crazy of Edward, she was using that bit of information to embarrass me. And she always knew how.

The other girls chuckled uncomfortably, not sure what to say.

"So, Rose… I heard you and my cousin… Grrr." Heidi said, changing the subject. We all laughed.

"So what?" Rosalie looked at her knees.

"Ouch, Alice." I yelled. She just burned me with her iron that was almost in fire.

"Well stop squirming on your seat like a fish outside of the water." Alice replied.

She was curling my hair. But not too much. At the end, it was wavy. When she was finished, it looked like I had sex hair. But Sexy Sex Hair. She then did my makeup while they other girls continued to talk. I was forbidden to do anything because she didn't want me to move and ruin it.

I usually didn't put much makeup on, so when I did… I looked really, really good. And Alice was extremely talented when it came to clothing, hairstyle and makeup. She only applied a little foundation cream on and it wasn't even necessary to do so. She then put dark brown eyeshadow on. She drew a thin line of eyeliner on the top external corner of my eyes, making them look like cat's eyes. She then put a lot of mascara on my eyelashes. Like… a lot. She applied some gloss on my lips. It was discrete, and perfect.

"Okay, you're done." Alice said and the girls wolf whistled.

I got to admit I was hot, and I wasn't even dressed yet. I definitely didn't look like a teenager right now. When I was in school, I could pass for one because I was dressing as one and acting like one. Tonight, I was just being myself, with a more seductive side of me.

"Wow, Bella. Guys are going to want to jump you." Heidi laughed. "Emmett would be occupied tonight: Protecting you from any potential suitors."

We all giggled with her. "Nah. He'll be too busy with Rose around." Charlotte replied as Rosalie blushed hard.

"Ah, Rose. Don't be like that. I'm happy for both of you. It's been a while since I last saw my brother this happy." I comforted her. And it was true. Rosalie really changed him, as Edward changed me. It was strange that the two of them seemed to be perfect for the both of us. They considered themselves as brother and sister just like Emmett and I considered ourselves as siblings.

"All right Rose, you next." Alice said. Ah… Rose was next to sit on the chair of torture.

Alice took hours to style the hair of Rosalie, Charlotte and Heidi and do their makeup. Hers were already done. The boys didn't interrupt us at any moment. I was sure they were scared of the evil pixie in front of me.

"Okay girls… It's dress up time." Charlotte clapped her hands. She wanted to see the final result of each and every one of us. I grabbed my way too short dress and put it on as the other put theirs on. The hems of our dresses were all above the knee, where for the Christmas party at school, it all reached the floor. _(__Pictures on profile)_

Rosalie was stunning. She was wearing a pink one shoulder dress. Her hair was really curly and she was just perfect. Emmett was really going to pay more attention to her than to Newton. Heidi had a white and black baggy dress. Alice's top was white while the rest was black. The dress of Charlotte was white-purple. She didn't have a cleavage or anything but she was beautiful anyway. Plus, she wasn't trying to seduce anybody, she already had Peter.

And me… Well, my dress was the worse. The most revealing. It was the shortest of all our dresses. It was a dark blue wrinkled tube dress. It was really slinky and it showed every single one of my curves. If I wasn't in a seductive mode right now, I'd be conscious of all that. I wasn't the type to show off their attributes. And that was exactly what I was doing right now.

I took a deep breath, put my 4 inches heels on and turned around. Charlotte needed help with the zipper in the back of her dress. I walked to her and zipped it.

"Thank you Bella." She turned around and saw me. She gasped. The others looked at me too and gasped as well. It was the first time they saw me in the dress, with my hair and makeup done.

"Is it that bad?" I giggled nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Alice replied. "You are perfect."

"Yeah! The teachers won't recognize you at first, that's for sure." Charlotte replied.

"Boys are going to stalk you all night long." Rosalie giggled.

"Emmett definitely is going to be working overtime tonight." Heidi looked me from head to toe. She wasn't used to see me like this.

I was considered to be on of the best agents in the agency, alongside with Emmett. That was why we were always put together, as a team. We never failed a mission when we were working together. We were both excellent actors, no matter what our role was. I was rarely seen as seductive woman. Or when I was, Heidi was away. It was the first time she actually saw me as something else than Virgin Mary.

"You girls look amazing." I said, finally breaking the awkward silent.

"Nobody will be looking at us while you are in the same room, that's for sure." Rosalie replied, hugging me.

"We should go downstairs." Alice declared.

People were soon going to arrive here. I couldn't wait to see the faces of the boys when they saw us. We were all stunning. And I was sure that if Newton didn't make a move tonight, it wouldn't be long.

Heidi was the first one to walk downstairs.

"Wow, cousin. You are beautiful." Emmett said. All the men downstairs seemed to agree with her.

"Wait to see the others." Heidi replied. "And VM."

I rolled my eyes. They weren't calling me Virgin Mary in front of the others but they were calling VM. They all didn't understand what the initials stood for except for us, agents of the CIA.

"So. Gentlemen. Wait and look at the beautiful women that are upstairs and…"

"Cut the crap Heidi." Rosalie interrupted her as she was now downstairs. She looked at Emmett who was staring at her like she was the most precious treasure on earth. It was amazing to see him like this; I really wished that their relationship wouldn't change when she figured that he wasn't a PE teacher but a CIA agent.

"Sister, you are really good looking." Jasper said.

"What about me? Your girlfriend?" Jasper looked at her and smiled like a child at Christmas.

"Oh, you darling are even better. No offence Rose." Jasper kissed Alice's hand like a true gentleman.

"None taken." Rosalie giggled as she grabbed Emmett's arm.

"Now… where is my girl?" Peter asked.

"Right here." Charlotte replied. I heard him gasped.

"God, Char. I'm lucky that you still want to be with be after ten years." She simply giggled after this comment. They were so sweet together.

"Damn, those men are hooked." I heard Felix say. He was probably talking to Demetri but since I was still upstairs I couldn't see everything.

"Where is my beloved sister? I hope you didn't torture her to death Alice. Otherwise I'll have to break Jazzy's heart by killing you." Emmett smirked.

"I didn't torture her." Alice huffed.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Get your arse down here right now." Heidi yelled from the living room.

I sighed and started to walk down the stairs, step by step. As soon as I came into view, I heard them all gasped. I looked up and saw them, looking at me wide eyes while the girls were smirking. Felix wolf whistled and we all laughed. I was still on the last step of the stairs and I could imagine what they saw. Jasper, Peter and Edward thought that I was 17. They knew that I looked older than my 'age', but they never imagined me like this. Jasper was the only on who saw me in my dress with Emmett, but he didn't see me with my hair done and with makeup.

Now, I looked like the woman I was supposed to be. My heels made me look like 5'8'' girl instead the 5'4''. My heels didn't only make me taller, but it made my legs looked like they were going on for forever. And since my dress was really short, it only increased that impression some more. When I thought of it, I was going to be taller than Newton. I tried to hide my chuckled. He really was small for a man. This wasn't a problem for Edward and his 6'2''.

I looked at him and our eyes met. He was stunning, as usual. He wasn't wearing a too serious suit. He had black pants with a simple dress shirt. It was dark blue, just like my dress. I suspected Alice to be behind this. She was the one who chose the boys outfit. Which meant that she probably wanted us to fit. His shirt was tight and I could see his muscles. It wasn't that obvious but for someone like me who knew that they were there; it was easy to imagine them. Otherwise, you could only see that he wasn't fat at all. His sleeves we rolled up to his elbows and I just wanted to walk to him and stroke his arms. I had to contain myself. He didn't have a tie or anything. In fact, the top of his shirt was unbuttoned and I could see his chest right under his collarbone.

The man wanted to kill me. And by the way he was looking at me, he was probably thinking the same thing as I. We looked at each other for a long time until I heard someone cleared his throat. It was Peter. Emmett was smiling but was pretending that he didn't noticed the way I was looking at his friend and the way my way to old 'teacher' was looking at me.

"Do you guys want something to drink, eat?" My question was purely rhetoric. I walked into the kitchen and got a beer out for everyone of them. I heard someone behind me.

"He was totally going to jump you." Heidi giggled lowly. I slapped her arm.

"Shut up."

"What? I've never, and I mean it, never saw you act this way around a guy. You were always so scared of them. And now, I can see that you are ready to give up everything for him." She was looking straight at me.

I didn't say anything. She was right. I was ready to give up a lot for him. He was really important. Even more than I thought possible. He wasn't like any other guy. He was so much more. I wasn't the one to think of the one true love after Jacob and James. But now, I believed in fairy tales. I was surrounded by love stories that seemed to work more than well. I was raised by my divorced father and now, well, everything was different. Esme and Carlisle were together for about 30 years and they seemed to be truly and madly in love with each other. Peter and Charlotte were together for a little more than 10 and they still seemed to be in love. Even though they were always fighting over stupid things, they were always looking at each other like they were the best thing in the world. Jasper and Alice were not together for that long but it still had been years. And they are constantly holding hands or whispering sweet things in each other's ears.

All of them seemed to be in love and it was beautiful to see. And I wanted to feel that way. Edward just seemed to be the one to share it with me.

When Heidi saw that I wasn't going to answer, she continued.

"Look. I don't know him, but he seemed to be a nice guy. Really. And it is just shit that you have to flirt with Newton when he is around."

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

"Listen, B. This is all going to be over soon. You are going to tell Edward the entire truth. He is going to understand. He must. After all, he is putting his career in danger just by the way he is looking at you." I smiled at that.

Heidi was really perceptive. Demetri and Felix still hadn't say anything anymore. I seriously thought that they didn't know about Edward and me. Or they just didn't want to see.

"But please, try not to look too much at Edward when Newton is in the room. He is our top priority." I groaned again.

"I know it's going to be hard, Bella. You have it hard. But you have to." She tapped my shoulder. She then took a couple of beers and walked in the living room.

"Here are beers for you ladies." I heard her say in the background. I took a deep breath in and walked behind her with the rest of the beers.

They still looked at me as if it was the first time they saw me. I put the beers on the coffee table and walked in the seat next to Edward.

"Peter, can I talk to you?" Charlotte said, grabbing her boyfriend by the sleeve. She towed him upstairs.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Oh, Emmett, do you have special drinks?" Jasper wondered.

"For you and the girls." Emmett chuckled.

"Yup." Jasper grinned.

"Sure." Emmett smiled. He winked at me at the same time he exited the living room, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper behind him.

I then understood what they were all doing. They were giving Edward and I alone time together before the guests arrived. God, I loved them all so much.

"Guys, are you coming out for a smoke?" Heidi asked to Demetri and Felix.

"I don't smoke, you know." Felix replied.

"And since when do you smoke?" Demetri wondered.

"Now." Heidi glared at them. She grabbed both their arms and pulled them outside the house. It was hilarious because they went flying out of the room, leaving me and Edward alone, at last.

His family definitely knew about us. I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders. I felt better.

We were sat so close that our arms were touching. I looked at him. He was really stunning. I stroke his cheek and he crooked my favourite smile.

"We shouldn't." He said, just like the first time.

I bit down my bottom lip. "I know…"

He cupped my face and then we were kissing on my couch. It felt good that we didn't have to hide here, at the moment by fear that his family would find out, since they already knew, and seemed to be okay with it.

My arms were around his neck while his hands were on my waist. I entwined my fingers in his hair that I loved so much. I pulled him closer to me and his kiss deepened. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, asking me for entrance, which I gladly granted. I opened my mouth and we started to fight for dominance. But just like last time, I let him dominate me in every way possible that was descent right now, in this situation. I felt his hand lightly traced my spine while I slid my hands inside the buttons of his shirt, eager to feel his perfect skin. One of his hands stilled on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him while the other traveled down my thigh. I slightly moaned when he squeezed it a little. All rational thoughts left my mind after that. I melted into his arms.

When we finally pushed away, I was half leaned on my back the couch and he was almost on top of me. He put his forehead on mine and we looked at each other straight in the eyes. His were so beautiful and right now, I could see all the love he felt for me… at least that was what I thought it was. He pecked my lips and sat back in his previous position, pulling me along with him. I replaced my dressed as he replaced his shirt.

He chuckled and I looked at him.

"What?" I arched one eyebrow.

"We were supposed to wait until you weren't my student anymore."

"Well, school is in pause for few weeks. So, technically you aren't my teaching during Christmas break.." I replied. He laughed and I joined him.

"We still shouldn't… euh… expose ourselves." He gently touched my nose and crooked a smile.

"I agree." I sighed.

He replaced my hair a little and stroked my cheek. I looked at him and smiled back. With my thumb, I took out the gloss that were on my lips but that was now on his too. I then traced his jaw with my fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Someday, you'll kill me Bella. You know that?" I giggle at his response. He had the same effect on me, only he didn't realise it.

He looked down at me. "You that when you walked down the stairs, my heart stopped. You really are stunning tonight."

"Thank you." I could feel that he was being honest and I seriously felt wanted. "You're not too bad yourself." I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" I simply nodded in response. He rubbed my arm. "You arm seems not that bad."

I looked at my wound. He was right. It was almost all healed. I almost didn't have galls anymore. It was nice. I didn't have to cover my arms. It wasn't disgusting or anything anymore.

"It's healing fast. Thanks to you." He chuckled.

"Are you decent?" I heard Peter said. I blushed a deep shade of red when Edward just laughed hard.

Peter and the others walked in. They all had a knowing expression on their face while Demetri and Felix were simply lost.

"Do we look decent?" Edward replied, catching his breath.

"Uh huh." Peter smirked. The door bell rang and Edward and I pulled apart slightly. The others grinned at the gesture.

Emmett opened the door and it was game on.

The evening went uneventful. Edward and I kept our distance after the making out session in my living room. We didn't want any of the teachers to have suspicions about us.

Emmett presented me to all of them. Since I didn't have them as any of my teachers, I didn't know them and they didn't know me. Most of them thought I was Emmett's girlfriend or something. It was hilarious when he said that I was his baby sister that was in junior year.

During the entire night I was drinking lemonade because technically, I wasn't allowed to drink beer. It annoyed me a little but lemonade was good. I went to the kitchen that was empty. Everyone was in the living room. I was pouring some lemonade in my glass when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I jumped slightly in surprised and turned around.

"Mike." I sighed.

"Hi." He kissed my lips. I felt like a whore at the moment. Not two hours ago I was making with Edward and now… I was kissing Newton. But Heidi was right. The job came first.

I gently pushed him away. He pouted.

"I don't want my brother to catch us in this position." I stroked his cheek the way I would with Edward. That was how I was able to act so in love with him. I simply had to think that he was Edward and the moves were coming by themselves.

He let me go. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. And you?" I asked him.

"Good." He was leaning toward me. I smiled and pecked his lips rapidly.

"We have to go back, or people are going to wonder where we've been." I smiled at him. He pouted again.

"Later." I giggled. I walked away from him, swinging my hips seductively. I could feel his gaze on me. I look over my shoulder and smiled at him before entering the living room.

Emmett was dancing with Rosalie. When he saw me, he arched one eyebrow at me at the same time his focus seemed to be on Rose. I nodded. He was wondering if he was swallowing the bait. And he definitely was.

I walked to the other end of the room to where Heidi was. She was looking at the male teachers who were alone tonight.

"I am disappointed. None of them are worth my attention." I giggled at her comment.

"Sometimes, you really sound like an egocentric bitch."

"I am not." She smirked.

"I know." I kissed her cheek.

"Do you care to dance?" Demetri was asking Heidi to dance. He was one of the only guys in the room to be taller than Heidi. She was 6'2'' with her 3 inches heels on. She really was a tall woman. Demetri, on the other hand, was built on the same model as Emmett, though my brother was slightly bigger.

"Of course." She winked at me and grabbed our friend's hand.

Felix came next to me. He arched one eyebrow at me. He didn't have to talk to know that he was asking me to dance. I nodded and took the hand he was giving me. From the corner I saw Alice, Charlotte, Jasper and Peter in an animated conversation. Every once and then they would glance at me and start the arguments again. I didn't know what it was about but I seemed to be the main concern of the talk.

"What is it with you and Eddie boy?" Felix asked me.

"Nothing. What do you?" I asked innocently, completely forgetting about my friends' argument.

"Why did Heidi dragged us out of the house with the excuse of wanting to smoke. You know that she figured that she had none left. So we walked to the closest shop. She bought the cheapest cigarette ever. She lit one up, took a puff and finally declared that she was quitting. We then walked back here." He raised one eyebrow.

"I don't know what's up with her. Don't blame me, Felix. Not my fault."

"Whatever. Newton is looking at you."

The music then changed. I saw Emmett putting a CD that was easier to dance on. I smiled at him. He must have seen that Newton was looking at me.

"I still don't see how nobody figured out that he was… you know, considering you as something more." Felix whispered in my ear. I giggled. From outside our little bubble, people could think he said something seductive to me. I knew that Felix wanted people to think that we were flirting. That way Newton might get jealous. I looked around. Newton was definitely jealous. Edward knew that I wasn't interested in Felix. He was a long time friend, nothing more. But he had a hard time looking at me with someone else. The four others who were talking angrily before were looking at me suspiciously. I really didn't understand what was wrong with them though. I'll know later.

I then really started to dance. I was moving my hips seductively and I was dancing as if I was in club. Felix smirked. He thought I was doing a good job as a flirty little girl. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. We danced like this for the rest of the night. I was changing partners from Felix, to Emmett, to Demetri to Heidi. I wasn't really talking to the others because they were seen as my teachers, not friends.

Newton was really eye fucking me. It was so disturbing but I had to pretend that I was enjoying it. But I was so not.

After many hours, many people left the apartment. I went to the bathroom to relax a little. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and was pushed away when someone entered. He closed it behind him and locked it. Thankfully, I still had my microphone and earring on.

"Mike? What are you doing here? We're in a bathroom. Someone could want to use it and see us both in and think…" I was interrupted when he attacked my mouth with his.

It was disgusting but I knew that at least Emmett, Heidi, Felix and Demetri knew where I was, and with who. We were now the four of us on the same line. We were all recording everything with our own micros.

I ran his hands along my sides and they were soon on my ass. He then grabbed me up and put me on the counter. That strangely reminded me of when Edward and I first kissed but with Edward, it was so much better. Newton put his hands on my waist gripping me fiercely and his pelvis pushed into mine. I could feel his erection pressed against my center and I started to feel dizzy. Not because I wanted it… way not. But because I was slightly scared. I so didn't want it to happen. He still hadn't talk. I couldn't let him sleep with me without him talking. I didn't need him to rape me, I need him to TALK. And he wasn't.

I gently pushed him away but he was persistent.

"Mike, please. Not here." I said between his kissed.

He looked at me and stroked my cheek. "Why not. You are mine."

_I'm yours? No… I'm his, you dumb ass._ But I couldn't tell him that.

"I know baby. I know." I hard swallowed. "But you have to understand, I never did that before and I would much rather not do it on a bathroom counter with few people downstairs that can walk on us at any time."

Something in his eyes lightened. "You are virgin?" Oh. So that caught his attention.

"Yes." I shuttered.

"It's okay, baby. You're not the first one that is giving it up to up. I'll do anything in my power to make it pleasurable… some other time." He kissed my cheek. "But soon." It wasn't really a promise. More like a threat.

He then walked leaving me on the counter, my legs wide opened. I was breathing heavily. It reminded me a little of my time with James. I was shaking a little. I got off the counter and walked outside of the bathroom. I ran into Rosalie. She was mad.

"I was hoping you would get out soon. I need to use it." Shit. Shit. Shit. She saw Newton walked out, then me walked out. She probably even heard our conversation.

"Rose." I tried to touch her arm but she slapped my hand away.

"You know what? Never mind. Do what you want, Isabella." She walked in the bathroom and locked the door. She was going to tell Edward. She was going the ruin the chances I had with him. _No Bella, you ruined everything on yourself._

I walked downstairs and I saw Heidi looking sad. She heard my conversation with Rosalie. Emmett was concerned too. Demetri and Felix only thought that she was mad because I was flirting with a teacher. The thing they didn't know for sure was that I was secretly going out with her best friend. Argh… my life was so messed up.

"He left." Heidi whispered in my ear. In fact, almost everybody was gone. It was almost 3:30 in the morning. "It's going to be all right, B."

"How can it be?" I asked, looking straight at her. She didn't know what to answer.

I heard someone ran down the stairs. I looked over and saw a really pissed Rosalie.

"I'm tired. I'm going home." She declared. She passed right next to me and shoved me hard with her shoulder. She kissed Emmett's cheek and hugged all our friends. Alice and Jasper were the ones who drove her here so they decided to leave with her.

Alice came to me and hugged me. She was still suspicious and I knew that when Rosalie was done talking to them, she was going to hate me as much as Rosalie did. Jasper hugged me too and then grabbed his car keys and drove out.

The others looked at us. "What was wrong with her?" Peter asked, slightly concerned.

"No idea." Emmett responded.

"I'm tired and I don't feel too good. I'm going to bed." I kissed Emmett's cheek and since other people were still here, I simply nodded my head to them. I really wanted to be in Edward's arms at the moment but, it wasn't appropriate. I sank in my bed and started to cry in my pillow. Soon after, everyone left. I didn't hear anybody in the house until I heard my door open.

"Bella." It was Heidi. She walked in and I heard someone else come in along with her. Emmett.

"Go to bed guys, we'll handle this." He whispered to who I assumed was Demetri and Felix. He then closed the door behind him. I felt a little sad for the two of them because they were somehow apart from what was going on. They didn't know about me and Edward and…Just the thought of his name made me cry some more.

"Oh Bella. It's going to be all right." Emmett got in the bed with me and cuddled me in his chest.

"How?" I chocked. I continued to cry.

Heidi got in the bed from the other side and I was stuck in a sandwich hug.

"You'll see B. Everything will be fine." Heidi replied. They stayed with me all night long while I cried.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello,  
Okay i know that right now i am crazy. I am constantly updating. I updated three chapter in two days. But like i said previously, it's a one time shot.

Don't expect me to do that again, and again, and again

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 10: Explanations**

I woke up the next morning feeling dizzy. I had a feeling that my world just fell apart when Rosalie caught me in the bathroom with Newton. I hold back a sob when I thought of the events of yesterday. I felt strong arms cuddling me, pulling me to the hard chest of Emmett. I also felt Heidi's hands rubbing my back up and down. They were both comforting me. My hand clutched to Emmett's shirt, almost tearing it apart.

"You guys stayed." My voice was hoarse. I must have cried a really long time during the night for it to sound that bad.

"Bella, you needed us. We weren't going to abandon you when you were in so much pain." Heidi whispered in my ear. She kissed the top of my head.

"And we will always be there for you, honey. I'm not letting you down, ever." My brother stroked my cheek gently. He wiped the tears away.

It was true. He had always been there for me and he always will be there for me… and vice-versa. Since my father died, we had been best friends. We were inseparable, even though I was two years younger. He had seen me at my best and my worse. Sometimes, I was angry at him for being so overprotective of me. I always felt kind of oppressed. I always thought I was missing experiences because he always kept me safe. But now, I was thanking me. He surely prevented me from more pain that anything else. And now, the only man he had ever fully accepted and let come near me was going to hate me for life. He was so going to despise me because his best friend was going to tell him that I have something for Newton, the guy I hate most on this Earth, alongside with James.

I started to cry again.

"Oh, B." Both of them were really for me.

Emmett knew how much I cared for Edward. He saw how I was looking at him and how my eyes would light up every time we were talking about him. He noticed the changes that happening in me after I met him. Heidi, on the other hand, had underestimated my feelings for him. She knew we had something but she didn't thing it was that strong and serious.

"Rose is going to tell him and he won't be able to look at me anymore. I'm sure he won't even listen to me." I succeeded in saying between my sobs. It was hard to talk because I was crying so hard in Emmett's shirt, completely ruining it with my tears.

"Knowing Rosalie as I know her, she will probably talk to the others first. She wouldn't want to hurt him too much. She'll ask for advises before doing anything." Emmett replied, stroking my hair.

"That's even worse. They are all going to hate me so much. They are all going to think that I didn't care for them and that I was playing around."

"No, Bella. Listen to me, okay." Heidi took my chin in her hand. She turned my face so that I was now facing her, though I was still glued to Emmett's chest. "I don't know them for that long but I can see that they all love you. Charlotte and the others are probably going to reason Rosalie and try to find an explanation to what happened."

"There is no explanation Heidi. I was in a bathroom with Newton and, if you didn't notice yet, this house isn't soundproof. She heard everything. You did too. Tell me what explanation we can give her." I screeched.

"But…" She tried to argue with me but I interrupted her.

"And I'm sure they saw me in the kitchen with him too. They were fighting over something during the night and they were looking at me as if they were trying to find something."

"I know." Emmett replied. I looked up at him and he sighed. "They didn't talk to me but I heard them. Alice saw you and Newton in the Kitchen. She said that he was leaning close to you and that you didn't seem to be uncomfortable or anything. She also said that he was whispering something in your ear and that you simply giggled."

"I knew it." I shouted. "They are so going to believe Rosalie."

"No. B. Listen." Emmett gently squeezed my arm. "Alice didn't know what to think about it and the others were sure that it was nothing. Charlotte defended you with her soul, claiming that you would never do something like that. And the guys agreed. This girl really loves you."

I wasn't sure if he was only saying this to me because he was trying to comfort me, or because it was true. I really wanted to believe him. So much.

"But why were they looking at me suspiciously then?"

"Bella…"Heidi sighed. "Come on. From what you told me, Alice and Rosalie were the last ones to fully accept you. They are probably scared for Edward or something. After all, you are only 17 and he is 27."

I was about to reply something but she put her finger on my lips, silently begging me to let her finish and shut up.

"Of course, Alice wouldn't know what to think of the situation but the others, they saw you every single day for more than three months. They know you Bella. And they defended you. I'm sure they will with Rosalie too."

I wasn't so sure. I seriously had no idea what was going to happen and I really couldn't wait for the day when Newton would be arrested and put behind bars. This will be just a nightmare and I wouldn't have to lie anymore. Edward would know the truth and I really wished that he was going to accept me as a cop. And that he was going to forgive me for everything. I seriously didn't see myself without him anymore.

We heard a knock on the front door. Heidi kissed my head and walked out of my room and down the stairs to open the front door. I looked around and didn't see any clock.

"What time is it?" I asked Emmett.

"It's about 2 in the afternoon." _Shit._ I really slept along time.

"Where are the boys?" It was weird that I hadn't heard them in the house. Demetri and Felix were usually pretty lousy.

"They went out to do the grocery since we pretty much emptied the pantry yesterday." Emmett chuckled, though I could hear that it was forced.

"Come in." I heard Heidi from downstairs. I didn't know who it was and I seriously didn't want to know. I wanted to stay in my brother's arms all day long and cry like the little girl I was.

"She doesn't feel too well." Heidi was coming up the stairs and two people were following behind her. I didn't know for sure who they were, but I had a feeling it was Charlotte with one of the boys. My hearing skills were pretty developed. I knew it was Charlotte because I was used to her walking and the other set of footsteps were too heavy to be those of another girl. My guess was that it was Peter, because he never left his girlfriend's side for long.

Heidi knocked on the door of my bedroom and she opened it a little.

"Honey. Charlotte and Peter are here to see you. Do you feel any better?" He question was rhetorical. She knew how I felt but she was playing along.

I didn't know if I was ready to face them or not. I didn't want to be yelled at. I was sure they were going to scream insanities at me such as 'bitch' or 'whore' or 'heartless stupid teenager'. I really didn't want any of it at the moment, even though I deserved them.

Charlotte and Peter walked in my bedroom. They looked somewhat uncomfortable and sad. They then realised that I had been crying. I still cuddled in my brother's arms. He was half comforting me and half protecting me at the same time from what was coming. Charlotte walked to me and sat on the end of my bed.

"What is wrong Bella?" I didn't know what to answer to her question. I didn't want to lie but if Rosalie didn't talk to them yet, I couldn't really tell them I was seeing Newton too. I had no idea on how to get out of this mess so I just remained silent. I didn't say anything so Emmett lied for me.

"This morning, when she went to bed, she saw the date and had a breakdown. It's been 7 years today that our father died." _What the hell?_ That was a good lie but what if Rosalie talked to them. Wouldn't they be even madder at us for lying to them? Again and again and again?

"She was only 10 when father died, where I was 21. It's much harder for than it is for me. Plus she is the one who found him." Emmett replied, stroking my hair.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Charlotte rubbed my arm. Okay, so she believed Emmett. That was a good sign.

And it was true. My father died around today. Well, to be more precise, he died on the eve of Christmas. We were at grocery store. We were missing some ingredients for dinner. He asked me stay in the car. He went inside. I then heard shotguns. I saw a men running out of the store. I ran inside and saw that everybody was dead. The cashier, two clients and… my father. I ran to him. He was bleeding, and not breathing. I was so young; I didn't know what to do. Someone entered the shop about half an hour later. He found me, crying on my dead father. He was the one who called the cops. I was just crying. If he hadn't told me to stay in the car, I would have died with him. The memory of him, bloody and lifeless was still haunting sometimes. It was quite a shock for me.

"Thank you Char." I took her hand and squeezed it.

"We just wanted to see if you were all right. I mean, after Rose left pissed like hell, you seemed quite off. We'll leave you both together." Peter looked at Charlotte and took her hand and his. They both nodded our way and then, they both walked out of my bedroom.

Heidi walked them both to the front door. She came back up and looked sadly at us. She leaned on the doorframe.

"Do they know?" I asked lowly. She nodded.

"Yes. But they didn't really believe Rosalie. They love you and trust you too much." Heidi replied.

"And how can you be so sure that they know?" Emmett asked. I was wondering the exact same thing.

"They were talking before I opened door. And like you said, this house isn't soundproof." She giggled. "Charlotte was saying something about the fact that she couldn't believe it. That it wasn't trued and all. That it couldn't be true. Peter wasn't so sure and when I opened the door, he looked angry." Heidi explained to us.

"Do you think Edward knows?" I chocked, gripping Emmett's shirt harder.

"He doesn't." Heidi sat on my bed next to me. "When they left, Peter said something about the fact that they shouldn't tell Edward because it was probably a misunderstanding."

I sighed with a slight relief. But I couldn't help but think that they all knew that there was something going on.

"See Bella. They all love you." Emmett kissed my forehead. "And I'll talk to Rose."

"Don't ruin your relationship with her because of my mistakes." I pleaded him with my eyes. I really didn't him to be sad because I was.

"Mistakes. Bella, you are ordered to flirt with Newton. It's hardly a mistake. It is not your choice. Plus, you come first. You always have, and always will come first." Emmett stroked my cheek.

I was so glad to have Emmett for a brother. He was the best thing I could ask for. I really was there for me and accepted me fully, since the first time we met. I kissed his cheek. I then looked at Heidi who was trying to contain a smile.

"What?" I was wondering what she was smiling at.

"And you wonder why people thought you two were together." She shook her head in disbelief. "Now, I know better. But what you just said. 'You come first, always have and always will'. It's just what a couple in love would say." She said with masculine voice that sounded nothing like my Teddy Bear of a brother's voice.

"Oh, shut up." Emmett and I replied at the same time. We all laughed a little until the sad atmosphere came back in room. I sighed. The front door then opened.

"We're back. Come downstairs now and help us." Demetri shouted when he entered the house.

Heidi looked at me. "Clean your face and come downstairs when you are ready, Baby. I'll handle them." She then walked downstairs.

I really loved her like a big sister. She was so comprehensive. And I loved Demetri and Felix like big brothers too. Not as much as Emmett, but they were my brothers nonetheless. The four of us were really close. We were a little family at work, where Aro was our father.

But seriously, it was best for them to not know about Edward. They were really overprotective and they didn't know him like Emmett and I did. They would probably blow themselves a fuse when they figured Rosalie and Edward were hurting me, although Edward wasn't doing it consciously. I didn't need them to aggravate the situation.

"Hello Beautiful." I heard Felix.

"Hello boys." Heidi responded joyfully.

"How is she?" Demetri asked, concerned about me.

"Better." She said casually. She was good. She was about to lie to some CIA agents and they were going to believe her, I was sure of that.

"What had gotten unto her?"

"Rosalie was a good friend to her. And Bella is sad because now, she feels like Rosalie hates her and that she is going to try to tell the others that Bella is flirting Newton. She is scared that they are going to judge her."

Okay, that was close to the truth. And it was really probable.

"But why does the girl even care? I mean, Bella can be with whoever she wants." Felix replied. He always need to see all the cards on the tables. That was why it was so hard to lie to him. But Heidi was gifted.

"Newton is not really a good friend of Edward, Peter, Charlotte and Jasper. Therefore, he isn't a good friend to the entire family, including Rosalie." Heidi explained.

Emmett was looking at me with an arched eyebrow. We were both impressed by Heidi's skills.

"And…" Heidi added. "Rosalie is mad because Bella is going out with technically more than 10 years older that her. She is mad because she is scared for her."

Okay. That wasn't true at all. But it was an excuse like another.

"Oh!" They both believed what Heidi told them.

"I'll go talk to Rosalie." Emmett whispered in my ear as he got out of my bed.

"You don't have to." I sat down on my bed. He looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"I have to Bella. You come first. Always have, always will. And as much as I care for Rosie, she won't change that." He kissed my forehead and walked outside of my room.

I walked to the bathroom and decided to take a long hot shower.

**Emmett's Point of View**

I was on my way to Rosalie's apartment. I didn't really know what I was going to say but I know I couldn't let them hurt my sister anymore. She didn't deserve any of the pain she was feeling. She was only following orders. She didn't have a choice. And now, I cared for Rose. No, I loved Rose. But I meant what I said to Bella before. She came first.

I parked outside of Rosalie's apartment. I took a deep breath in. It was time to calm things up.

"Okay. Remember Emmett. You have no idea what happened between Bella and Rose. You just want to know why Rose was pissed." Nice. Now I was talking to myself. Great.

I got out of my car and saw that Peter and Jasper's cars were there too. So the gang must be there. I walked to her door and knocked. Rosalie opened the door and she still looked pissed.

"Hey Rose, How do you feel?" I asked, concerned about her.

"I have been better." She grumbled. She finally opened the door completely, letting me enter.

I saw the others sitting in the living room. Alice was on Jasper's laps next to Peter and Charlotte. Esme and Carlisle were here too. Esme seemed to have cried not so long ago. Edward wasn't here though. That was good. It meant that Rose was probably going to tell me everything because she wasn't scared that Edward might hear something.

"Hi guys."

"Hi." They all replied. They weren't happy or anything. They all seemed to be sad. Like if their world just turned upside down.

"What was wrong last night?" I turned to look at Rose.

"Nothing." She sat down in a chair. She wasn't looking at me. She was avoiding me.

"Come on. I don't swallow that." I squeezed her shoulder encouraging her.

"It's nothing really."

"Charlotte told us about your father, Emmett." Carlisle spoke. "I'm sorry." He was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. It was really hard on Bella. She cried all night. She really missed him." I sighed. It was true. She really did miss him. He was her idol and she was always thinking about him.

"What about you, man. It was your father too." Jasper replied.

"Oh. Well, I miss him too, of course. But I was older when he died. B was only 10. And she is the one who found him. She still has nightmares of that night." I sighed. It was true. Sometimes, during the night, she was screaming bloody murder. I knew she was seeing her father.

"Not but seriously, what is wrong with you? You all look strange." I needed them to talk.

"Have you talked to Newton, recently?" Jasper asked me. Finally. They all glared at him but he shook his head. He wanted to know if what Rose saw and heard was true or not.

"Not really. He was there yesterday but I didn't really talk to him." I said lightly, like I didn't really care about the guy.

"Did you… hum… noticed that he was close to Bella?" He added, scratching his neck.

"Close? Well, he helps her with her homework but that's all. What do you mean close?" I needed them to be more specific.

""Close like close." Alice simply said. Esme sobbed a little.

"Bella would never be like that with her teachers." I joked. Of course she was like that with her teachers. But they weren't really their teachers now, were they?

"What is Edward then? A game?" Rose snapped.

"What do you mean? Edward? I don't understand." I decided to play a little, to lighten the mood. I faked being completely ignorant about Edward and Bella. And it was worth it. God, their faces. They eyes all widened when they thought I didn't know.

"You didn't know?" Charlotte gasped.

"Oh my God." Esme sobbed again.

"You've got be kidding me, right?" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes. I am." I laughed. They all had puzzled look on their faces. "Look. I found out about the two librarian rats the first day we all met, when Bella came back from school."

"What?" Alice asked.

"She was so… flushed. Bella always like Edward that way. At first, she didn't want to do anything and she was trying to avoid him. Which was kind of hard because he was her teacher and I was hanging out with you guys."

"Okay, so you knew." Rosalie relaxed a little. She didn't want to be the cause of a tension between Edward and me.

"Bella does not hide anything from me." I replied. And it was true. "And let me tell you this. I'm sure she doesn't feel anything for Newton. If that was your question, guys."

They all looked at each other.

"Was that why you were so pissed Rose? Because you thought she had something for that guy?" I looked at all of them.

"Well… I heard pretty convincing stuffs." Rosalie finally looked at me.

"I don't know what you heard. But I know my sister." I simply said.

"Okay." They all replied. They weren't going to argue with me anymore. They might not fully believe me but they were going to go my way on this. That was a good sign. At least, they weren't going to ignore Bella.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"No. We weren't sure actually what to do. That's actually why Char and I went to your place this morning." Peter explained.

I nodded. "Don't tell him." I got up. They all nodded in agreement.

"All right. I'm going to pass the entire day with Bella. Trying to change her mind a little. See you later, guys." I kissed Rosalie and walked outside.

Okay. Everything wasn't as bad as it seemed.

I passed the entire day with Bella. After I told her what happened at Rose's place, she hugged me like there was no mañana. She put butterfly kisses all over my face. She was constantly repeated 'thank you'. It was hilarious. I felt like I just made her day.

The next few days, she was hanging out with Charlotte much. Heidi was always with Bella. The others all talked to her as if nothing happened. They put it behind them. Except for Rose who was still sceptic. Other than that, there was almost no weirdness between Bella and the others.

She was also a lot with Edward. It seemed like she was trying to pass as much time with him as possible. She loved him deeply. She didn't want it to end and she knew that it was soon going to change, for better or worse. I knew it too. In less than a week, it was probably going to be over. Newton was going to be behind bars. Bella would be now 26 again and she would be free to do whatever she wants, with whomever she wants, without the fear of being caught.

Next thing was Christmas Prom. I really hoped that it was going to be the end of this entire shit. It was too much complicated now. I was sick of lying to the people I now considered to be family. I was sick of seeing my baby sister being hurt. She was a strong woman. Oh… she was. But right now, she wasn't in her right set of mind. She was in love, and she was sure that he was going to despise her. The thing was, I was sure that he wasn't. Even when he was going to found out the truth, I knew I much he cared for her. Even though he hadn't told me personally, I just knew. Everybody who wasn't blind could see. I still didn't get how Demetri and Felix didn't figure it out yet. And they were agents for Christ's sake.

The fact that Edward and Bella were in love was really obvious, seriously. Not because I knew Bella or that she told me. But because you could see it in their eyes. They treasured each other. It was so beautiful to see. And Bella was so cute when she was in love… and jealous.

Once this week, we were all at Edward's place, watching a movie when Tanya showed up. Bella was so jealous it was actually funny, and scary. I was sure she was about to jump at the girl's throat and kill her. At that moment, I think that the gang believed me when I said that she really cared for Edward. She was boiling and they could see it.

Come on. Tanya knocked and when Edward opened the front door, the girl totally jumped on him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Eddie." I heard a girl squealed in the other room. I turned around and saw Edward backing up with a girl hugging him tightly. He, on the other hand, was clearly trying to push her away without hurting her._

_He stepped on a shoe that was on the floor and he fell on the ground. The girl followed and she was now straddling him. I looked Jasper and Peter who were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. Charlotte and Rosalie were laughing too, though they were still on the couch. Alice was shaking her head from one side to the other, throwing names at Tanya. Carlisle was smirking, though he seemed to really dislike the girl. Esme was about to walk to them and pulled Tanya off of her son and slap her in the face. Bella, on the other hand, was no longer Bella. She was freaking badass CIA agent. She was seeing red. She really was about to murder Tanya, right here, right now. _

"_Bella calm down." I whispered, but the others heard. They all looked at her and they saw the demented look on her face. They all stopped laughing._

"_Why hasn't he pushed her away yet?" She growled murderously. If I didn't know better, I would have backed off in the corner and rocked back in forth. She was really scary. But I knew that she wasn't going to hurt me. She was restraining herself from jumping up and committing murder. She was in control._

"_It's coming Bella." Alice declared._

"_He's just in shocked." Charlotte added._

_And they were right. He did push her away. Quite violently I must add. The guy was a teacher, but he could be a cop with his physique._

"_WHAT THE HELL, TANYA." He yelled._

"_What's wrong Baby?" Tanya replied. _Oh… bad move bitch. Don't call him 'baby' in front of my sister. She'll rip your eyes out.

"_Don't call me baby, or Eddie or anything. Just don't call me or come and see me. I don't want to have anything to do with you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He was now speaking calmly. But he was as furious as Bella was._

"_Edward?"_

"_Please, Tanya. We're over. Out." He pointed to the front door._

_The girl got up and looked at us. The others were all back to laughing. Tanya looked at me then to Bella. She was glaring at Bella, who was glaring back. But Bella was way better at this game than strawberry Blondie was. Tanya finally stumped out of the house. Edward closed his door loudly. He walked back in._

"_Argh…" That was the only thing he said._

"_She never learns?" Alice giggled._

"_Don't even go there Alice." Edward warned her. He was pissed._

_He sat down and looked at Bella. He could see that she was pissed, and jealous as hell. He crooked a smile and I knew and he was happy that Bella was jealous. It only meant that she cared enough for him that she didn't want to share._

_So cute._

_**End of Flashback**_

We didn't see Tanya after that. And Bella experienced for the first time jealousy. And after that, the gang didn't deny the fact that Bella was truly in love with Edward. It was good to be back to before my house Party. In some sort.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it

**Please Review**  
I love reading them...


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everybody...  
this is a new chapter. I don't know when i will be updating. But probably in some times.  
I am still not done with school but my friend really wanted me to update.

So... i hope you enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

Prom. I couldn't believe I was going to a Christmas Prom. I always hated such events. When I was in high school, I ditched all of those parties. I only attended the last Prom of my senior year because Emmett literally force me to go. He said I was going to regret not going some day. Yeah, right! He told me it was a one time shot. Yeah, Right! That it was never going to happen again. Yeah, RIGHT! _Look at me now, Emmett_. I was going to a Prom, again. It wasn't a one time shot. I shouldn't have listened to him.

Now, Heidi and I were supposed to be getting ready for the ball. We forbade Alice, Rosalie and Charlotte to come here. First, we had to equip ourselves for what was to come. I needed to place micros on my dress where they couldn't be found and I seriously couldn't do that with the girls around. Mostly of the time, the micros were stuck to my inner t-shirt or jacket. But I couldn't do that with my dress. Second, Rosalie was still uncomfortable around me and I didn't want to aggravate our situation some more. So, I decided that she should prepare herself with her long time friends. Third, I wanted to surprise them… and him.

The girls all saw me in my dress. But he didn't. And I couldn't wait to see his face when he did. I was hoping that he would react the same way he did when he saw me in my way to short dark blue dress last time. My dress wasn't as short as the previous one. In fact it was a floor length one. But I had a huge cleavage. It was also blood red. Nobody could miss me in that dress. It had a belt just under my breast and that was where the micro was going to be hidden. And thanks to the new technology, the micro was really small. There was no way anybody could find it.

"All right, Bella. Come over here and let me turn you into the star you are." Heidi squeezed my shoulders. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, she had the weirdest comparisons ever. Me? A star? Definitely not.

I walked to the chair in front of the mirror. I looked at her through it while she was curling my hair a little more than Alice did last week. She put some strands of my hair up but most of it was down. She then started to apply my makeup on. It was light once again. That was when Emmett decided to get in my bedroom without knocking.

"Hopefully for you, I wasn't Edward. He would have jumped you right away, you know." He chuckled.

I looked down at myself and realised I was in nothing more than my underwear. I seriously didn't care if I was half naked in front of Emmett. He had seen worse. And we had been living together for years. So, of course he already saw me in this position before. So, I simply rolled my eyes at his comment.

"He already saw me shirtless and he didn't jump me, so…" I replied.

Emmett smirked at me while I heard Heidi gasping. I looked at her through the mirror saw that her mouth was wide opened. So were her eyes. But she was also grinning.

"You didn't tell me that, you minx. I want to know what happened, jeez." She poked me in the ribs. Since I was very ticklish, I fell down from my chair. They both laughed at me.

"Why do you even care?" I put my foot between her and me, restraining her from tickling me more.

"Euh. It's not every day that Virgin Mary is sinning." She said as if it was really obvious.

She laughed again and Emmett was leaning on the doorframe. He was laughing so hard he had difficulty to breathe.

"Oh, shut up. Both of you. What did you want Emmett?" I growled angrily. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself.

"Felix finished your dress. The micro is hidden in it and it worked. So, here." He put my dress on the end of my bed.

"Thanks." I muttered. He came to me, pulled me back up on my feet. He kissed my forehead and then left my room.

I was a little scared of what was to come. I thought I was strong enough for that mission but now, I wasn't so sure. Last time I saw Newton, I was actually pretty scared of him. I froze for a second back there. And right now, there were no places for mistakes. One slight mistake could lead us to huge consequences. And what scared the hell out of me was that he reminded me so much of James. When he said I was his and that he was about to literally take me in the bathroom, flashes of the last night I had with James just popped in my mind. That was the reason why I froze. And I couldn't let it happen again.

Argh… why did I have to remember that guy now, after so many years?

I didn't have reasons to fear Newton. He was one single teacher with deviant practices and I was one of the best CIA agents. I could take him down anytime. It is not the same thing as before. When I was with James, I wasn't trained the way I was now. I didn't know how to defend myself.

The only real thing I was scared about right now, was Edward. Tonight was the night that would define my future. It was also a decisive night for Emmett and I knew he was nervous about that too. Tonight, we couldn't mess up with Newton. But both of us were going to know if the person we loved was going to accept us for the person we really were. I knew that no matter what, Emmett was going to be there for me and I for him. I knew that Emmett said that I came first. And I believed him. But Rosalie came pretty close behind me, that was for sure.

"B." Heidi's voice brought me back to reality. "Everything is going to be just fine."

She pointed to the chair. She wanted me to sit down so she could finish my makeup. I sat down and sighed. Heidi was really good at feeling my emotions. She always knew when something was wrong and most of the time, she knew the cause of my distress.

"So, about that shirt story of yours…" I playfully slapped her arms and she giggled. "Isabella Marie Swan. I want to know everything."

I rolled my eyes and I finally told her everything. After sometimes where she was begging me to. My makeup was done when I finished the story and she was looking at me.

"Men. They all want to see us naked all the time." She sighed.

"No. It wasn't like that, Heidi." I replied.

"Come on. He just wanted to see you shirtless." I looked at her and stuck my tongue out. I knew it wasn't the reason why Edward asked me to get rid of my shirt. And that was what mattered. That I knew.

"I'm kidding, Bells. That guy is too much of a gentleman to do something like that. I have to agree with Emmett on that. He might be the good one for you." Heidi wiggled here eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Oh shut up and let's do your hair, lady."

I helped her with her hair and makeup and soon enough, it was time to dress up.

Heidi's dress was plain black. She said she didn't want to attract too much attention on her. She wanted to be able to come and go as she pleased. But it was going to be hard for her because there weren't a lot of women who were as tall as her and she was a true beauty. Everybody was going to notice her no matter what she tried to go unnoticed. She picked up that dress because she thought it wouldn't draw attention on her and because it reached the floor. Even if the length of the dress wasn't ideal in fight, long dresses were useful when you wanted to hide weapons under it without people ever noticing it. She placed a strap around her right thigh, where she put a small gun. She then replaced her dress and looked at me, expecting me to say something. I pointed to her shoes. She rolled her eyes and put them on. They were 3 inches heels but the heels were large and full which was going to allow her to run and fight normally. I looked at her. Nobody could tell she was a deadly agent of the CIA. And nobody could tell she was hiding a Sig Sauer SP2022 on her inner right thigh and munitions on her inner left one.

"Perfect." I raised my thumbs up. She giggled at my comment.

"No. You are going to be perfection. Your turn." She picked my dress and handed it to me. I put it on. I put on my 3 inches heel that were large and full too. I looked at myself in the mirror. Okay, I looked good. I was free to move in it as I pleased. And I was really comfortable in it.

Neither Heidi nor I were wearing expensive jewels. We didn't want to ruin them while we fought. I still had my father's band on, as usual and I had a bracelet on my left arm, that basically consisted of a GPS. That way, they were going to know where I was if he blinded me for some reason. Heidi and I put on our earrings that allowed us to talk to each other and covered it with our hair.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready. Heidi was ready. And Emmett was probably ready too.

"You look amazing Bella. He is going to be at your feet." She hugged me from behind. I looked at her through the mirror. I arched one eyebrow. I was wondering who she was talking about. She understood my silent question.

"Both." She simply added. We both giggled and decided to go downstairs and finalize everything with the boys.

The three of them were in the living room. Emmett was rolling his sleeves. Demetri was cleaning the M16, his favourite gun. And Felix was looking at his computer. Demetri always loved guns and fights while Felix loves more his computer and technology than anything else. He was the hacker of the team, while Demetri was the brute.

Heidi cleared her throat, announcing our presence. The three of them looked around. Their jaw fell to the ground. Heidi and I shared a glanced and started to laugh.

"I told you. Every single man… and teenager is going to be at your feet tonight." Heidi whispered in my ear.

"Euh… we can hear you Heidi. Even if you whisper." Felix pointed to his ear, then to his computer. True. We were all plugged to some micros and Felix was recording everything on his computer.

"Right." She mumbled. We sighed. It was almost time.

"Let's recapitulate everything, shall we." Emmett put his hands together. He was nervous. We all were.

"Okay, I'll be in the park next to the school. I'll wait for you to call me and I'll look out if Newton is leaving." Demetri said, uploading his gun.

"I'll be in the car, on the principal street. I'll be recording everything." Felix closed his computer and he put all his equipment in his bag. He also had a gun on him but it was much smaller than Demetri's one.

"I'll be in the school. And Newton is never leaving my sight." Heidi squeezed my shoulder.

"I'll be in the school. And Bella is never leaving my sight." Emmett kissed my forehead. He took his gun and put it in his back. He then put his dress shirt over his gun. Then he took his jacket and put it on. He looked good. I replaced his tie and his shirt properly. I tapped his chest.

"Thanks." He looked at me in the eyes and I could see that at the moment, he was fighting against his instincts. He wasn't use to deliberately put me in danger. Every time we were on a mission, it was the same story. He was scared shit that something wrong was going to happen to me. I smiled at him.

"I'll be with him. And I'll make him talk. Real fast. And I'll tell you when I need you guys."

They all nodded.

"We have to go. They are expecting us at the Cullen's." Heidi replied. We were supposed to join Charlotte, Peter, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice at Esme's and Carlisle. And it was time to go.

"We'll already be there." Felix replied. He walked by me after kissing my cheek. Demetri followed behind him with panoply of different type of guns. I didn't even know what they were for. We weren't going at war. We were trying to catch one single man. Demetri winked at me and got in the car with Felix.

"Let's go." Heidi climbed in Emmett's jeep. I got in and Emmett drove us to the Cullen's. When he parked in their driveway, I was really nervous.

"Calm down, Bella." Heidi was looking at me. "Everything is going to be just fine." I nodded. She got out of the car. I followed after her and she immediately took my hand in hers.

"Let's go girls." Emmett led the way to the front door. He knocked and for once, he waited for them to open the door.

Esme opened it and she smiled widely. "Look at you Emmett. You are amazing."

"Thank you Esme. But you haven't seen my girls yet." Emmett hugged her and she looked so tinny in his big arms.

Esme looked behind him and saw Heidi and I.

"My, my… Emmett. I see what you meant. Heidi. It is good to see you again." Heidi met Edward's parents once and she totally fell in love with them. They also accepted her fully.

"Well, it's good to see you too." Heidi kissed her cheeks and then entered the house after Emmett. Esme then looked at me and she seemed like she was about to cry.

"What? I am that awful." I teased her a little.

"Oh, don't say that Bella. You are more than amazing. A true angel." She hugged me, more squeezed me. An angel? Yeah. Right. And angel that was about to kick a man's ass. But the man was a criminal. So, I guessed she could call me an angel if she wanted. I was helping people after all. I was the last one Newton was putting his hands on.

"Thank you, Esme." She then cupped my face and looked at me right in the eyes. "You are so perfect." At that, I knew what she meant. I was so perfect for him. I felt my heart beating really fast. I knew that Esme and Carlisle knew about me and their son. And they seemed to accept it. I was wondering how they would take it when they figured I lied to all of them. It was probably going to change. And I didn't want to.

"Come in." She took my hand and towed me to the living room where I heard everyone laughing. When we entered it, the laughers stopped and nobody made a sound. That was until Peter wolf whistled.

"Jeez, Bella." He was looking at me from head to toe. At the moment, I was blushing hard. I was so self conscious because they were all staring at me.

"Wow." That was the only thing that Jasper said. I giggled at his onomatopoeia.

"Thanks." I did a little reverence and they all laughed with me.

I looked around and I noticed that we all had long dresses where last time we all had short one. Alice had a dark blue tank dress. Rosalie had a light flying dress. Charlotte's was green. I had to say, we were all beautiful.

"Everyone, you all have to go." Carlisle said. He and Esme weren't going but he didn't want us to be late.

"Yup, let's go." Emmett agreed and walked outside of the house.

It was at that moment that I saw Edward. He hadn't talked since I came in. He was staring at me and I was staring back. He was still not wearing a tuxedo. He was in black from head to toe. His pants were black, so was his t-shirt. He still wasn't wearing a tie. He looked hot. And he was wondering why every teenage girl was after him. I had to say that he looked like a badass. All in black, sex hair and his muscles… that none of the teenagers had seen. They could only imagine them. That wasn't my case. I didn't have to imagine.

At one point, we broke our eye contact and I could see his parents' smile. I cleared my throat out of embarrassment and walked outside without saying anything. I heard them laugh in the background and I blushed ten shade of red.

I got in the Jeep. We were nine so we decided to come with two cars. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Rosalie were in Jasper's car when Emmett, Heidi, Charlotte, Peter and I were in Emmett's baby. I was stuck in a sandwich between Peter and Charlotte. I hated being between a couple but they used the argument 'the youngest in the middle.' Which sucked, because I was the youngest, even with my real age.

We finally got to school and we all walked to the gym where the party was being held. I tried hard not to look at Edward and I knew he was doing the same. We weren't allowed right now to do anything. Or we would both be in big troubles. He would lose his job, and we would lose Newton. And that, I couldn't let happen.

I looked around the gym and saw my teenage friends. I walked to them. The mission had officially started the moment we stepped in the gym.

"_Target in view.__ Next to the juice bar_." I heard in my earring Heidi whispering. I looked at the bar and saw Newton leaning to the wall. He was alone. He always was.

"_VM. You are still in my sight."_ Emmett declared. I looked at him. He winked at me before Rosalie dragged him to the dance floor. I giggled.

"Copied." I simply replied.

"_Copied."_ I heard Demetri and Felix.

At least, I knew we could all hear each other perfectly well.

"Bella." I looked at Kate. She hugged me. "Wow you look beautiful."

"You too. Come on." I took her arm and we walked to the others.

"Hey guys." They all turned around. Carmen was in Eleazar's arms. Angela was in Ben's arms. I looked at Kate. She was the only one who was still alone in the gang. She looked at me and started to giggle.

"Isabella Swan. Do you give me the honor?" She showed me her hand and I understood. I laughed with her.

"Of course." I took her hand and we walked to the dance floor. We danced together as the others were dancing in couples.

Emmett was dancing with Rosalie and he looked caught up in his dance but I knew he was keeping a close eye on me. I also had the feeling that Emmett wasn't the only one looking at me. I was uncomfortable suddenly. I looked around and saw Edward talking with Jasper. Damn he was hot. His head snapped in my direction just as if he had heard my thoughts. He crooked my favourite smile. I wiggled my eyebrows at him, suggestively. Jasper turned around and saw me. He chuckled, so did Edward. His attention was turned back to Jasper.

I still felt uncomfortable and I knew someone else was staring at me. Heidi just confirmed it.

"_The target is looking at VM_." I heard Heidi in my earring.

So that was why I was so uncomfortable. Newton was looking at me. I looked around, still dancing and I saw him. He had lust in his eyes. I smiled at him before turning my attention back to Kate. We danced for a while and during the entire time, I felt Newton's gaze on me.

At one point, Emmett walked to me and Kate. He bowed and smirked.

"Can I borrow my sister for a dance?" I giggled.

"Of course, Mr. Swan." Kate nodded and gave me away to my brother.

Emmett and I started to dance together. It had been a while since we last did that. Him. Me. Together. It was just so nice. When I turned 21, we used to go to the clubs and see who could get the most telephone numbers during one night. Of course, he was always winning because anytime a guy was coming close to me, he was throwing daggers at him with his eyes, silently telling them not to get close to me. According to me, that was cheating.

The next song was a swing and I smirked at Emmett. A lot of people left the dance floor because they didn't know what to do on this kind of music. But we did.

"Are you ready to swing, Baby." Emmett said, loosening his tie. I arched one eyebrow at him. Few people were looking at us, wondering what we were doing. Including our friends.

"Are you ready to sweat, Honey." I replied. He gave me his hand and I gladly took it.

He immediately started to swing me all over the room. We took a lot of place and a lot of person was looking at us. They were either in awed. Swing had a lot of complicated moves that Emmett and I effectuated perfectly, of course.

"_Show off."_ I heard Heidi in my ear. I looked at Emmett and we both laughed.

"I'm not show off. I just appreciate a good dance with my sister." Emmet replied.

"And nobody knows how to swing properly nowadays." I added.

"_They are swinging?"_ Felix asked.

"_And we are missing that. Damn."_ Demetri grumbled.

I giggled and soon enough the dance was over. Emmett kissed my forehead and I hugged him.

There was another dance but I decided to take a break. After dancing with Emmett, I was always out of breath. I leaned on a wall and I realised I was next to Charlotte.

"So you can swing." She smirked.

"Yeah. So what?" I asked, panting.

"Do you know any other kind of dance?" Why was she asking me that?

"Maybe." I simply replied.

"Tango?" I nodded in response. She smiled even more than before.

"Why?" I was really wondering where she was heading.

"One word: Edward." She grinned. Oh… So Edward danced. Of course. They were all still trying to figure out our common points. And there was a lot of them.

"Ok." I simply said, taking a sip of water.

The music then stopped abruptly. The lightning changed and I saw the principle on the stage. What was going on? He had a microphone in his hands.

"Everybody. Thank you for coming tonight." He started. "The organizers of this Christmas prom decided to make a karaoke sketch." Everybody in the room cheered at that. "I'll let Miss Weber explain the concept to you."

Angela walked up to the stage. She was blushing. She wasn't used to be the center of attention. She was much like me in that sense.

"Hi everybody. So we decided that a karaoke night would be really fun. So, the concept is that we are randomly selecting a student. Then, we'll choose a teacher from the other gender to sing a duet with the student. And then, we'll choose the song. Every student and teacher is participating."

Everyone was excited at the idea. I wasn't. In the words randomly selecting, it meant that there was a chance that I had to sing. And I didn't want to. No way.

The principle came back on the stage with two boxes, probably full of names.

"I'm going to pick up a student." Angela put her hand in the box and took out a name. Please. Please. Please. Please.

"Isabella Swan." She was widely smiling. I wasn't. There was horror on my face. Shit.

No. No. No. I was shaking my head in disbelief. Did god hate me that much? I looked at Emmett who was encouraging me to go on the stage. I glared at him in response. At that moment, the spotlight was right on me. I looked up and everyone was looking at me. They all started to say my name together. I looked at my friends, a pleading look on. Alice was smiling. Charlotte looked sorry but she didn't do anything. Rosalie simply pointed to the stage with her head. Peter and Jasper were smirking and of course, those two only wanted to see me on the stage, embarrassed. I finally looked at Edward and I gave him my best puppy eyes. He smiled gently but shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't do anything and I knew it. People continued to say my name until I sighed and walked to the stage.

They all cheered when they saw that I was doing it. I walked to the stage and I glared at Angela. She muttered an apology. I knew she wasn't responsible for it. But I had to blame someone. She looked at the audience.

"Okay, so we are going to pick up a male teacher." Angela put her hand in another box and took out a name.

"Mr. Cullen. Please, come up here." Oh, my freaking god. Was it a setup of something? I looked at Edward. He clearly didn't want to sing either. His sister was next to him and she was jumping up and down. She always wanted to hear the both of us singing together, but we never agreed. And now, we were force to.

He shook his head from side to side until people started to say his name together, just like they did to me. He chuckled, although I knew he was nervous and he finally walked to the stage. He wasn't show off. He was a good teacher and every girl had a crush on him because he was handsome and sweet and everything. And now, every girl was going to be after him because he could sing.

I got on the stage and walked next to me. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. We were in big trouble. I didn't know if I was going to be able control my emotions now.

"Okay. Now. People. What should they sing?" Angela asked to everyone in the room.

We heard a lot of options and I really didn't know what I preferred between all of them. Finally, Alice yelled the name of a song so loud that everyone in the room heard her. Damn. No way. No way. She wanted us to be busted or what.

People in the room started to agree and then, they were all shouting 'endless love'. Damn it. Fucking damn it.

"_Virgin Mary has to sing endless love with Cullen? You're kidding?"_ I heard Felix chuckling. I was so going to scrap his computer when I got the chance to.

"_And we are missing that? Shit." _Demetri grumbled again.

"_Back to business guys. The target doesn't look happy that Bella is on stage with another guy."_ Heidi replied. Her eyes were fixed on Newton.

"_Do your best Bella. Maybe he'll want you more after he knows your multiple talents."_ Emmett teased me, although I knew it was forced. He hated the fact that Newton was staring at me that much.

"Shut up Emmett." I whispered. I heard the four of them chuckling.

"Place to karaoke." Angela said. She handed me a microphone and she gave one to Edward. The song started and I was in hell.

Angela and the principle left the stage and it was only me and Edward, and a hundred persons' eyes glued on us. Damn it…

_Don't look at him and everything is going to be all right. Just don't look at him otherwise you'll melt. Don't look._ My inner voice was telling me. I couldn't let them all know what I was feeling for their teacher. And what he was feeling for me.

But then again, the song had started and the show was on.

(Edward _**Bella**_ **Both**)

"My love," He started to sing. Everyone in the room was looking at him as if he was an alien. I figured they never heard him sing before. All eyes were directed at him in awed. I, on the other hand, was looking at my feet. I didn't want to sing. But I didn't have much choice.

"There's only you in my life," He was so tender when he sang those lines. I felt like I was concerned on so many points. But I couldn't let the audience know that.

"The only thing that's right" I could feel his gaze on me.

"_**My first love,"**_ I was looking at my feet and I wasn't singing loud. I was so shy at the moment. And I heard several people gasp. They weren't expecting me to be a good singer.

"_**You're every breath that I take,"**_ This song was made for the both of us. He was my first real true love. And I was sure I was going to love him for eternity.

"_**You're every step I make"**_I was now looking at my brother who was smiling to me, encouraging me.

"And I" When he started to sing again, I couldn't help but looked up at him.

"_**I-I-I-I-I"**_ I was looking right into his eyes, and he was looking into mine.

"I want to share_"_ He crooked his smile and all my inhibition flew away, although I blushed.

"**All my love with you"** I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment with him.

"No one else will do..." I really loved his voice when he was singing with a romantic voice. Okay, I just simply loved his voice, dot.

"_**And your eyes"**_ I looked back in his beautiful green eyes.

"Your eyes, your eyes" He was shaking his head from side to side. He looked so much like a professional singer.

"**They tell me how much you care"** We were now facing each other. And my eyes weren't leaving his.

"**Ooh yes, you will always be"** We were both in our little bubble. No one could reach us. Nobody could ruin this moment. Of that I was sure. I felt whole for once in my life.

"**My endless love**_**"**_ People started to dance in pairs at that point. They seemed to be oblivious to the love declaration that was happening before their eyes. It wasn't our own words, but it was so much more. We were speaking with our eyes.

"_**Two hearts,"**_ He walked slowly behind me as I was facing the audience.

"_**Two hearts that beat as one"**_ I didn't move although my head followed him.

"_**Our lives have just begun"**_ He was now next to me, but on the other side of the stage.

"_**Forever"**_ I lightly tilted my head. I was also smiling profoundly at him.

"Ohhhhhh" He closed his eyes. And when he opened them again, he was looking at me with so much love.

"**I'll hold you close in my arms"** I pulled my hand that wasn't holding the microphone to my heart.

"**I can't resist your charms"** He pointed one finger at me and I suggestively arched one eyebrow at him.

"_**And love"**_ I closed my eyes and bend my head backwards.

"Oh, love" When he sang that line, it was so intense that I shivered.

"**I'll be a fool"** I shook my head once seductively as he raised one fist in the air.

"**For you,"** We both raised our hand toward each other without actually touching each other.

"**I'm sure"** He ran his fingers in his more than amazing hair while I looked down.

"_**You know I don't mind"**_ I looked at the audience before closing my eyes.

"Oh, you know I don't mind" Most people were dancing or watching us with bliss. They weren't expecting that.

"**Cause you,"** I turned back to him.

"**You mean the world to me"** I kneeled a little before going back up.

"**Oh"** I looked up as he looked at the audience.

"_**I know"**_ I seriously was on a cloud a right now. I looked at him.

"I know" He looked at me.

"**I've found in you"** I smiled at him and he crooked my favourite smile.

"**My endless love"** I closed my eyes.

"**Oooooohhhh"** I then saw my brother who was deeply smiling at us.

"**Ta da ta ta ta dam" **I looked behind him and saw Edward's family. They were all grinning because they knew that we both really meant every lyrics we were singing.

„**Ta da ta ta ta dam"** I also saw that some people were looking at us strangely. Probably because Edward was my teacher but that at the moment we acted more like lovers than anything else.

"**Oooh, and love"** My eyes were now closed.

"Oh, love" I opened my eyes and saw that Edward was now walking to me.

"**I'll be that fool"** We were now facing each other. He only three feet away from me and I really wanted to walk over him so I could touch him.

"**For you,"** He bend his head backward, exposing his throat. _Get a grip Bella._

"**I'm sure"** He arched one eyebrow at me. I really wanted to be closer to him. _Damn Bella. You're in front of hundreds of people._

"_**You know I don't mind"**_ I shook my head slowly. Both to change my mind and to express my feelings toward the lyrics.

"Oh you know" He also shook his head.

"**I don't mind"** His eyes were seeing through me and I felt like I was exposed. Not only to him, but to anyone that wanted to look.

"**And, YES"** I raised one hand in the air. This part of the song was the most intense.

"**You'll be the only one"** I closed my eyes because I was melting under his gaze.

_**'Cause**_**NO one can deny"** I kneeled again and got up.

"**This love I have inside"** I taped my chest where my heart was.

"**And I'll give it all to you"** I then handed him my hand.

"My love" He smiled widely. I could feel all the love he felt for me just by looking at his eyes.

"_**My love, my love"**_ I was completely out of breath. So I whispered that part.

"**My endless love"** When we finished, we heard the audience screaming and clapping their hands.

I looked at Edward and giggled. He was smiling too. We weren't sure as to what we should do. We decided that a formal hug was in order. So we hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. We then broke apart. Everyone in the room was clapping their hands and screaming.

"_That was good. Even though we didn't see anything."_ Demetri was really mad that he was stuck in the park.

"You rock B." I heard Heidi shouting in the audience. I started to laugh.

"_True."_ Felix agreed with both Heidi's and Demetri's comments.

"You too, Edward." That was definitely Peter. Edward looked at me and we both laughed so hard.

He walked to the edge of the stage and I followed him. He jumped down from the stage and turn around to help me. I rolled my eyes. Like I needed help to get down from a stage. But I let him help me nonetheless. I bent down and put my hands on his shoulders while his found there way to my waist. I was soon on the ground and we were looking at each other. Our gaze was broken by my brother you pulled me in a huge bear hug. He was spinning me around in the air.

"I'm so proud to call you my sister, Bella." He kissed my cheek as I simply giggled in response. He continued to hug me. His mouth was close to my ear and he whispered something to me. It was so low that I had difficulty to understand. "Newton looked pretty mad because it was sort of obvious there was something going on between you and Edward. I'm sure psycho will come to you soon. I'll be right behind you."

He put me back down on the floor. I was now nervous. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be alone with Newton any time soon but I had do. I looked around but Edward had disappeared. I searched the room for him but didn't find him. Emmett had walked back to stand next to Rosalie. I was thirsty so I walked to the table where the drinks were. As I was pouring some juice in my Styrofoam cup, I felt someone grabbing my arm. He was pulling me to him and we were now in a corner where nobody would be looking at us. He pushed me hard against the wall and I was now stuck between him and the wall.

"What was that on the stage?" Newton asked me harshly. Both his hands were on the wall next to my hand. They were in fists and I could see he was angry. The rest of his body was pressed against mine and I could hardly breathe.

"I don't know what yo-" I stuttered but he shook my a little.

"You know what I mean, Isabella." He had a murderous look on his face.

"It was nothing. Ed-... euh… Mr. Cullen is a friend of my brother. I don't know what you are talking about, Mike."

"Are you sure?" He stroked my cheek, both tenderly and menacingly. I nodded.

"You have always been the only one Mike." I said huskily. He smirked and then assaulted my mouth.

I let out a moan, although I wasn't excited one bit. He pushed himself harder against me and I could feel him getting harder against my stomach. His tongue was dominating mine as were his hands. He finally pulled away, letting me breathe. I looked at him and I knew it was time.

"Good. You are mine, Isabella. No one else. Do you understand?" I nodded. At the moment, he really looked like James. He was so authoritarian. I hated it.

"What do you say if we leave this place and went to a more private place?" I swallowed hard and nodded again, not trusting my voice right now. He took my hand and towed me behind him.

I looked around the room and saw Emmett. He was angry, probably at what Newton told me. He nodded to me, silently telling me that he would be watching my back. I saw Heidi and she nodded too. Everything was going to be fine. That was until I saw Alice and Rosalie glaring at me. Fuck. Now wasn't the right time. What did they see? Did they hear my conversation with Newton? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please. I wanted to yell at them to keep their mouth shut. I didn't need them to talk to Edward and see him hurt. Not now. I was going to explain everything to him later.

The pressure on my hand brought me back to reality as I realised that Newton was bringing me to a more private place where I was going to be alone with him. I thought he was going to take me to his car but we didn't. We walked a few blocks when he walked up to a front door. He unlocked it and opened it for me. Oh, so now he was gallant? He entered the house after me, closed the door and locked it.

The house was a two floors house. I looked around. There was a kitchen with a glass door that led to the back yard. There was a living room with a huge window that almost reached the floor. There seemed to be a bathroom. I guest upstairs were the bedrooms.

On the other hand of my earring, I could hear Emmett getting into an argument with Rosalie. I didn't want him to fight with her but I couldn't just tell him that now. Newton was next to me. So I continued my round of the first floor. As I was examining the house, I heard footsteps from upstairs. What the hell? That was when a hand was place on my mouth from behind me while an arm was restraining me. This man was definitely not Newton. The man that was dragging me to the kitchen was way taller than Dwarf Mickey. The man pushed me on the table. I heard two other men walking down the stairs. I looked around and saw that they were four. Newton and three other men that I never saw before. I was in trouble.

I needed to inform Emmett of this. He only heard me being restrained but he probably thought that it was Newton. Heidi and the boys were going to have a hard time keeping him away from me. Emmett probably was going to want to rush to me and help me. But I still needed to make Newton talk. I just needed to warn the gang first.

"Who are you? The three of you? Mike?" I stuttered. I was nervous and a little scared. I was around four men that I clearly didn't trust. I was outnumbered. I knew I could beat the crap out of them at any time but still…

"_Did she just __say three?"_ Felix asked.

"_They are four.__ Shit."_ Heidi replied.

"Sorry honey, but these are my friends. And they are here for the same reason as I am." He was using his authoritarian voice.

The man that dragged me to the table pinned me down on it. I started to struggle against him. Another one went to help him. I calmed down. I didn't need the four of them on me at the same time.

"Why?" I asked, crying. I was literally crying. Not because I was afraid. But because I was angry.

"Why? I'm sorry honey but, you aren't the first one." Oh… there we go. Continue like this and it was soon going to be over.

"What do you mean?" I made my voice shake. I wanted him to believe that I was scared.

He leaned close to me. His eyes were demented. The guy was crazy for sure.

"You have no idea what it is like to have control over everything, Isabella. You have no idea." So that was what was attracting to him. Power. Control.

"What are you going to do with me?" I cried some more.

"Can't you use your imagination?" He chuckled evilly. "Pat. Get the camera." Camera? Fuck. Was Emmett right? Was he selling?

"Camera?" I asked at the same time the others' voice echoed mine in my head.

"Yup. It is more enjoyable when we film it all. And when we can watch it afterwards. And you know that a lot of people are willing to pay to watch things like this." The guy named Pat said before walked out of the room. He came back soon after with a video camera.

That was disgusting. There intended on trying to rape me and they were going to film it all. They were fucking heartless.

"And you've done it before?" I asked wide eyes. I looked at Newton. He was grinning.

"Of course, Sweetheart. Many times. So many times in fact that I lost count. I'm sorry I played you." He stroked my cheek and turned my head in the other direction.

"Come on, Isabella. Don't be like that. At least you won't ever be saying that you are virgin anymore." They all laughed at Newton's comment. I heard Emmett growling in my ear. This must be hard on him.

I saw one the guy walking toward me. He pulled my dress up. I kicked him in the face. He groaned in pain and punched me in the face. I tried to keep my moan for me, but it was hard. He almost broke my nose the asshole.

"_Was that…"_ I heard Emmett asked, shocked.

"_He slapped her."_ Heidi stated. The bitch was wrong. He didn't slap me. He punched me. There was a difference. The last one hurt more.

"_I'm so going to kill him. All of them."_ Emmett growled.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Rosalie screaming in the background. She had no clue of what was going on. And if she was there, he was probably there too.

"Isabella, stop." Newton put his hand on my mouth. He looked at me straight in the eyes. "You can still walk away tonight alive. But if you continue like this you won't. You won't be the first one I had to eliminate. For my own safety." I frowned. Did he just say that he killed girls before? He released my mouth.

"So what? Your fun is to catch innocent teenage girls in your web and then make them suffer. You rape them and then maybe let them live." I yelled.

"Not only teenagers, Honey." The one that was pinning me down on the table replied.

"Any girl that we can force ourselves onto." Newton explained. Yark. And they were proud of what they were doing.

"I can't believe you." I shook my head in disbelief. "I won't let you."

"Then we'll just have to kill you. It's a shame really. You're beautiful." Newton replied.

"_B. We have the proofs. We are coming."_ Felix said.

"_Demetri grab your stuff. There a four of them and five of us. It's easy shit. One against one and the one that has nothing to do help B with the Target."_ Emmett was in leader mode. He was in overprotective brother mode.

"_Is that a gun?"_ Alice asked. So she was there too.

"_Don't do anything stupid, bitch."_ Heidi warned me.

"_Wait. What is going on?"_ Rosalie asked in the background.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Edward was there with Emmett. Damn.

"_Rose. I'll explain everything later. But not now."_ Emmett replied rapidly.

"_Hurry up, Bear. Not the time."_ Demetri yelled and I knew they were all running here.

My attention was drawn back to the four men in the room with me. I looked at Newton. His hands found his belt. I saw the Pat with the camera. The other one was leaned on a stick that looked like a broomstick. But there wasn't any broom at the extremity of the stick. What was he doing with that? Playing limbo?

The last one was still pinning me down but he was holding me down as hard as before. It was going to be easier than I thought. Newton came closer to me and that was a huge mistake. I kick him in his balls. As he bent down in pain I kick his face. He fell on his back.

I then grabbed the arms of the man who was holding me and I swing my leg on his face. I heard a crack so I knew I broke his nose. He let go of me. I was up in seconds. Pat had already let go of the camera. But before I could fight him, the other one that was holding the stick hit me hard. He pushed me so hard that we both fell down, outside of the house, breaking the window at the same time. I fell on my back on a lot a piece of glass entered my back. It hurt, like hell. Most of them were stuck in my back. I groaned in pain.

"_I'm almost there, B."_ I heard Emmett tell me.

It really hurt, but I didn't care at the moment. I got up and I saw that the man had let go of the stick. That was a huge mistake.

I put my foot under it and threw it in the air. I caught it in my hands and started to spin it around me as a shield. I looked at the four of them.

"You have to stop now, or you'll regret it." I started to tell them. I technically didn't have the right to fight them without a purpose. It had to be self defence.

"You'll be the one regretting it Bella." Newton glared at me. I saw that he had a knife in his hands. A freaking long knife. Nice.

The one I broke the nose was holding a baseball bat. Pat had a metal pipe. Where did he get that from? The other one that threw me outside the window was unarmed. They all took a step toward me and I spun my stick faster.

"Hurry up Emmett." I said angrily.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it.

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Read this Please**

I'm so sorry because i left you on a cliff hanger and if i knew, i wouldn't have.  
The thing is... i don't have internet right now. I am updating from the library's computer.

So... i won't be updating soon and as often as before.  
And i am sorry for that...

I won't stop writting though.

But here is the chapter i wrote  
I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 12:**** What happened?**

**Edward's point of view**

I couldn't believe we sang on the stage. I couldn't believe it. When they were picking up the names and that Bella had to go up there, I was smiling because she was terribly shy and that she definitely didn't want to sing in from of the school. It took everything for her to sing in front of us, her friends. I could only imagine her blushing hard as she walked on the stage.

I didn't realise at that moment that there was a slight chance that my name could come up too. I only saw my pixie of a sister jumping up and down. She was bouncing and squealing like a piglet. She was repeating over and over again 'Please, let it be. It has to be. Please, let it be. It has to be'. At one point, I thought that she had gone insane and I was ready to cry the loss of my dear sister who would be shipped off into an asylum. That was until I heard my name being called.

My eyes widened and I realised what was going on. I looked at Alice and glared at her. She shook her head from side to side, silently telling me that she had nothing to do with it. It was all fate. Yeah, right! Damn it.

It really felt good to sing with her. I love for her grew even more than before. Every single day, I loved her more. I couldn't believe it. It felt so good.

Few minutes after we both left the stage, I saw Rosalie and Alice leaving the gym. They were both extremely angry and I didn't understand why. I then saw Heidi pushing her way through the crowd. She left the gym too. I looked at Jasper who was next to me and he had a puzzled look on his face, just like me. We both followed after Heidi and saw that Peter and Charlotte were doing the same. We walked only a little and heard shouting. I could guess that the girl yelling was Rosalie.

"I'm not buying that. He is just a coward that is running away." What was she talking about. Who was she talking about?

Emmett's eyes flickered toward us and he looked annoyed. Demetri was behind him. What the hell was he doing here? Too many questions popped in my head at the moment.

"What is going on here?" Charlotte asked one of the questions that were on my mind. We were all clueless here. On any other moment, I wouldn't have mind. It wasn't my business. But their expressions were really worrying me. I haven't seen Rosalie and Alice that pissed before. And I haven't seen Emmett like this before. And the presence of Demetri here was just weird.

"What is going on, is that his whore of a sister is really with Newton." Rosalie snapped. What? What was she talking about? Bella with Newton. She was kidding… I looked at Emmett. He was fuming. So she was kidding. If he was that pissed, it was because Rosalie was wrong, right?

"Don't you ever dare call Bella a whore. Ever." He shouted. Rosalie was taken aback and I could see that at the moment, she didn't recognize the man that was before her. I didn't either. He wasn't the same. He was different. I would never mess with that guy.

"So, she is with Newton, right?" Rosalie replied after a few moments. Emmett didn't answer. Damn it. I felt my heart behind compressed into my chest. _Emmett, please, say something. Anything._

"Why do you even care?" Demetri simply said. My heart shattered at his comment. No. No. No. Bella was with Newton? So… this was all a play. She was going from one guy to the other. She was going from one adult to the other. From one teacher to the other. And I was stupid enough to fall for her. Damn it. Alice and Rosalie were right to be wary. I should have listened to them from the start. I should have.

At the moment, I was heartbroken because I truly love her. A lot. Too much. She seemed so right for me but she probably wasn't. I tried my hardest not to run away and fall down in a foetal position. I wanted to go in a corner and rock back and forth in pain. But I wasn't going to do that. I wanted answers. Even though it was killing me. I wanted to know the truth. And if this story with Newton was true, I wanted to make her pay. But knowing myself, I probably wasn't going to hurt her that much.

I saw Emmett and Heidi glaring at Demetri. They probably didn't want me to know. But did they seriously think that I wasn't going to find out? Ever?

"Well done, Demetri." Heidi grumbled next to me.

"What?" So, he didn't know about me and Bella. He didn't about what we had and that he abruptly ended it with his comment. It was hurting me, a damn lot. But it was for the best. She didn't even care.

"I can't believe it. And you knew?" Alice shouted. "You knew that she was seeing that asshole and you didn't say anything."

"It's not…" Emmett started to explain but he was interrupted by Jasper.

"You've got to be kidding me. We all thought it was nothing. That…" He didn't know what to say. Jasper was the kind to tease all the time along with Peter. But at the moment, there wasn't anything funny.

"No." Charlotte breathed out. She really loved Bella like a sister. She was her best friend, even though she only knew her for a few months.

"Please let me exp-…" Emmett started to say but he then stopped net. He put an hand on his ear and looked focused on something. He wasn't looking at anything. He was just… concerned?

"They are four. Shit." Heidi's eyes were wide opened. What was she talking about? Had the three of them gone crazy? They were all so cryptic and it looked like they were talking with a code system of something. The three of them looked scared, concerned and pissed shit.

Emmett suddenly seemed to be brought back from wherever he was and his eyes found Heidi's. They seemed to communicate although they weren't really talking. They weren't making any sense. Heidi seemed to be ready to destroy something where Emmett seemed to want to run away. I couldn't quite understand their reactions because nothing was happening. I could see a flow of different emotions on their faces. At the moment, the three of them looked bipolar. For no reason, they were passing from anxious to scare to concerned to pissed off.

Emmett then started to walk away from us.

"Hey. Don't you turn your back on me." Rosalie yelled. We followed him. None of us were going to let him walk away without explaining himself first. We deserved the truth. Emmett stopped walking. His head snapped toward Demetri and Heidi. He looked pissed. But he also had a recognition expression on his face. What was that about? I seemed to ask myself that question a lot lately.

After Rosalie yelled at him to stop walking Demetri and Heidi looked murderous. It looked like they were about to jump on Rose and beat the crap out of her. I looked at them attentively. For some reason, I knew we were missing a lot of things. It was as if they were in something than none of us were aware of. But who was I kidding? Of course they knew something we didn't.

Emmett started to walk again. He didn't even talk to Rosalie. After a few steps only, he froze again as Heidi growled. She literally growled. What was wrong with them? Emmett and Heidi were looking at each other straight in the eyes. She was pissed. She really was. Emmett was too. But at the moment, they seemed to share a private moment. If they weren't cousin, I would feel sorry for Rosalie, because both of them looked somewhat intimate at the moment. They seemed to be sharing a deep secret. And Rosalie was fidgeting next to me, probably noticing this too.

Emmett then growled. He was pissed, so was I. Now was enough. I really wanted to know what was going on. I hated being in the dark and right now, there was no light surrounding me. I just figured out that the woman I loved was seeing one of the worst assholes I knew. I just figured that she had been playing with my feelings and that her brother, the man I called friend, knew. He knew about my feeling and he knew that Bella was with Newton. And he didn't tell me. Those two were real two faces heartless pricks. I didn't know if I could ever forgive them.

"Why are you growling?" Peter asked. I looked at him and he was staring at Emmett. He was about to answer something when he froze, again.

"Was that…" I started, looking at his cousin.

"He slapped her." Heidi interrupted him. She looked more than pissed. WHAT THE HELL? Who slapped who?

"I'm so going to kill him. All of them." Emmett replied. Usually, when people said that they were going to kill someone else, we all knew that it wasn't for real. Emmett looked like he meant it. And for some reason, I was sure he would kill whoever they were talking about if he had the chance to. He was one scary bulky man.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie was looking at them. She was as lost as I was.

"Explain yourself Emmett." Alice snapped. Emmett looked at each and everyone of us. He was desperate.

"Not now." He sighed and simply replied. He looked at his feet and nobody said anything after that. He was constantly saying later or not now. I didn't understand what he was waiting for. The messiah?

After a minute of silent, his head snapped up and he went into action.

"Demetri grab your stuff. There are four of them and five of us. It's easy shit. One against one and the one that has nothing to do help B with the Target." I didn't understand what he said but he looked like he was a general in the army, talking to his soldiers before going to war.

Demetri put his bag on the floor and opened it. He took out this huge shotgun and charged it. Damn it. He had a gun in his bag. He was carrying a gun in his bag. He then stood up and looked at us.

"Is that a gun?" Alice asked, pointing at the gun. I didn't know what it was for I was no expert in this expertise, but I knew it was no toy.

Felix then appeared, coming out from the street. He was running and he also had a gun in his hand. It was much smaller but it was a gun nonetheless. What were they doing with guns? We were in Forks for Christ's sakes.

Heidi then took her dress and pulled it up to her knee. She continued to pull it up to her upper thigh and I was about to ask her what she was doing when I saw the gun that rested on her inner thigh. You've got to be freaking kidding me. She had a gun under her dress, just like in the movies. Cool…

Wait! They had guns. They all had guns. Real weapons that weren't usually used when we were hunting. I was about to ask questions when Emmett threw his jacket at Rosalie and took his gun out from his back. Damn… he had a gun too. But why?

None of us said anything. We were staring at them in complete awed. We were surprised and completely lost. Not five minutes ago, Rosalie was saying that Bella was a whore and now, the four of them in front of me were armed and I almost felt like they were about to go to war.

"Don't do anything stupid, bitch." Heidi said in a warning voice. I wondered who she was talking to because she wasn't looking at any of us.. She then started to run. Damn. She had freaking heels and she was still running fast.

"Wait. What is going on?" Rosalie yelled when they all took off running. Emmett turned around slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked. I was sick of being in the dark. We were concerned too. They were our friends and I had a feeling that this shit was about Bella. They had mentioned a B once. And I knew it was one nickname for Isabella. And, come on. They just took out weapons in front of us and they expected us to not say anything and not be curious.

Even though right now I was pissed at Bella for being a double faces teenager, I was concerned about her. I hadn't seen her since the karaoke and if she was with Newton… beurk…

Pfft. Like that could happen.

"Rose. I'll explain everything later. But not now." Emmett said.

"Hurry up, Bear. Not the time." Demetri was right behind Heidi and Felix was right behind him. Bear? What was that nickname?

"I'm almost there, B." Emmett said as he started running again. There. Another allusion on B, aka Bella. I looked at Jasper and Peter and we all knew what to do. We all ran behind them.

I was the fastest runner among the gang. Well, among all of us. If the guys in front of me were running at their fastest speed, I could easily beat them up in a race. But since I didn't know where to go, I simply followed them.

We ran and ran. Then, a house came into view and the guys in front of us slowed down. We all stopped running. The girls were behind us. They reached us after few seconds. At that moment, I heard her. She was in the backyard of the house. We all walked around the house.

"You have to stop now, or you'll regret it." Bella firmly said. What she just said didn't make any sense to me.

"You'll be the one regretting it Bella." I saw them. Newton was glaring at her. He had a knife and two of the three other guys who were in front of her were armed. Bella was spinning a stick in her hand.

"_They are four. Shit."_ I remembered what Heidi said before. And then I remembered when Emmett was giving orders. _"There are four of them and five of us. It's easy shit. One against one and the one that has nothing to do help B with the Target." _

How did they know? How?

"Hurry up Emmett." Bella whispered.

**Emmett's point of view**

"I'm so proud to call you my sister, Bella." I was hugging my sister in a huge bear hug. I whispered in her hear. Only she and the four other dudes that were plugged to our micros could hear. "Newton looked pretty mad because it was sort of obvious there was something going on between you and Edward. I'm sure psycho will come to you soon. I'll be right behind you."

She smiled to me and walked to the bar. For one slight moment, my mind was trailing off of the mission. I wasn't paying attention to Bella anymore. I was but not in the way I should. I wasn't thinking of Mike Newton at all. Not I was thinking of Bella and Edward.

Wow. Wow. Wow. They were definitely meant to be together. First, they were both librarian rats. Second, they had the same common interests in everything. Third, he was stronger than her, which was a rare thing for common men. They were all wimp jellyfishes. Actually, Edward didn't have the physical appearance of a literature teacher. Whatever. Fourth, their voices just fitted together perfectly. Those two were the complete opposite of each other. At the same time of being the complete same thing. It didn't make any sense, but it was the truth. He was what she needed… And I approved.

Damn. That was the first and only time I was saying time. I wouldn't ever say that again. Never... never again.

Both of them on a stage… it was something. When they forgot that they had an audience, they were so good. They were confident and they completely let it go. Edward wasn't shy, but he wasn't a show-off either. He didn't like to show that he had talent in almost everything. Which he had. The guy was so polyvalent, it was unbelievable. He could have been an agent. Maybe he was undercover, like Bella and I, and that we didn't know it. It would explain a lot of things. The many languages that he knew, his shape, his cultural knowledge in about everything… Seriously, it wouldn't surprise me much if he announced me that he was a cop.

Okay, that was a lie. I would definitely be surprised. And pissed because he was lying to Bella. But it would explain a lot of things. Right now, I was being a true hypocrite because in fact, I was the one lying to all of them. Not him… unless proven otherwise. _Okay, Emmett. Snap out of it! You're supposed to check on Bella._

"_Good. You are mine, Isabella. No one else. Do you understand?"_ I heard him said. I looked around and saw him pinning my sister to the wall. He was looking at her menacingly and I really wanted to rip his head off. But I had to control myself. Even if I wanted to kill the man, I couldn't. He had to go in jail. He had to pay, and death wasn't enough to make him pay. I didn't really know what he crime he was committing except for pedophilia, but I had a feeling that he was really bad.

"What do you say if we leave this place and went to a more private place?" Bella nodded and she followed Newton outside of the gym. Before she exited the room she looked at me. I was fuming and she could easily see it. I nodded, silently telling her that I was watching her and that nothing will ever happen to her while I was breathing.

She then looked at Heidi who also nodded. And then, her eyes wandered the room and fixed one point in the corner of the gym. I followed her look and saw Alice and Rosalie glaring at her. Damn it. They probably saw Bella and Newton together. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Now wasn't the time.

About thirty second after Bella and Newton left the gym, I walked outside and headed toward where Demetri was sitting. I was being followed. I knew that Heidi was behind me but the person following me was not Heidi. It was two girls. And I could only guess who they were. I sighed. Now wasn't the time… at all.

"_Felix. Is the GPS working?"_ I heard Demetri asked. He was casually sitting on a bench in the park. Nobody that was walking by would ask questions. He looked like he was ready to pass the entire night there. He had his bag that contained his gun under the bench.

"_Yup… They are still walking."_ I continued to walked toward Demetri. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. Probably because he saw the girls following me. I rolled my eyes to show him that I knew they were behind me. But I seriously had no idea what to do to get rid of them.

"_They are walking up a driveway__. The house is remote, surrounded by trees. Perfect place to attack a young little girl."_ Felix replied after a minute of silence. He seemed like he didn't realise that the young little girl was Bella.

"Felix." I growled lowly.

"Emmett. We need to talk." I looked behind me and saw a very angry Rosalie. She stopped walking when I turned around. She crossed her arms around her chest and Alice did the same, stumping her foot.

"I don't have time to talk right now, Rose." I simply said, impatiently. I went to turn around when she grabbed my arms. She looked at me straight in the eyes. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now. I was almost scared of that woman at the moment.

She was one pissed off woman. Really. And I understood her feeling completely. She thought that my sister was playing around. She knew that Edward, her best friend was in love with Bella. And she didn't want him to suffer because of my sister. I could seriously understand where she was going. But she was wrong. And I didn't have time to explain now. I had to be with Bella who clearly needed me at the moment.

"Emmett…" She was about to continue but I got out of her grip and stepped back.

"Later, Rosalie. I swear. I'll explain everything. But now, I have to go." I turned around and walked to Demetri. But that wasn't the end of it. It definitely wasn't.

"No. Don't you dare walk away, Emmett. I want explications. And I want them now." She yelled.

"Calm down, woman." Demetri replied, walking by me to step in front of the girls.

"Demetri? What are you doing here?" Alice was surprised. She didn't understand what Demetri was doing here, in the park.

"None of your business. Emmett will explain himself later. But now, we have other things to do." Demetri was trying to make the two girls go away because we really had to go. We were already too far behind.

"I'm not buying that. He is just a coward that is running away." By the time she finished her sentence, they had all reached us. Peter, Charlotte, Heidi, Jasper and Edward were now surrounding us. Damn it. This was messed up.

"What is going on here?" Charlotte asked. She was concerned because Rosalie and I were truly glaring at each other. Usually we were looking at each other with so much love, just like Bella and Edward were gazing at each other. But now, there was nothing but anger in our stare.

"What is going on, is that his whore of a sister is really with Newton." Rosalie snapped. And I did too.

_How dare she call Bella a whore?_ Bella was definitely not a whore. Come on! There was a reason why she was called the Virgin Mary. She couldn't be a whore. But of course she didn't know that. But the fact that she was calling my sister a whore, in front of me, just made the pissed off agent inside of me wake up. I was not a PE teacher anymore. I was the bear.

"Don't you ever dare call Bella a whore. Ever." I shouted. Rosalie was taken aback and I could see that at the moment, she didn't recognize me. She was slightly afraid of me. With good reasons. _Never piss me off. _Even though she was a little scared, she continued her attack.

"So, she is with Newton, right?" I didn't answer. I was sick of lying to my friends. I was sick of this all mission and it was the first time in my entire career that I seriously wanted for a mission to end. This was just way too complicated. And it wouldn't have been without them. They were the best things that happened to me and Bella. But they just complicated things.

"Why do you even care?" Demetri asked when I didn't say anything. I glared at him. That wasn't the best move. He didn't know about Bella and Edward but still, he shouldn't have said that. It was going to rip Edward's heart out. I looked at him and I was right. He wasn't there very long but he heard and understood that Bella was out with Newton.

I glared again at Demetri who arched one eyebrow. Damn it. Felix and Demetri were really intelligent, most of the time but now, they were two dumb asses. I couldn't believe that they both didn't know about the two lovers. First, they weren't very subtle. Second… they weren't subtle at all. There were only two explanations for their lack of understanding. Either they were blind and I didn't know it, or they were in denial. I opted for the second option.

They didn't want to see Bella grow up and make mistakes. They didn't want to have to deal with a James number two and they'd rather see her alone than trying being in a relationship. That's why we didn't tell them about Edward. Because they would have transformed into the mother hens they were. But now, it just pissed me off that we didn't. Because he just basically told Edward, the man who loved my sister, that his beloved was with another guy.

"Well done, Demetri." Heidi grumbled.

"What?" He was still clueless.

"I can't believe it. And you knew?" Alice shouted. "You knew that she was seeing that asshole and you didn't say anything."

"It's not…" I started to explain but I was interrupted by Jasper. It was the first words he was saying.

"You've got to be kidding me. We all thought it was nothing. That…" He didn't know what to say more.

"No." Charlotte breathed out. She really loved my sister and she couldn't believe that Bella was cheating on Edward.

"Please let me exp-…" I started to say calmly when I heard Bella talk. I put my hand on my earring so I could hear her better.

"_Who are you? The three of you? Mike?" _What was she talking about?

"_Did she just say three?"_ Felix replied on the other side of the micro.

"They are four. Shit." Heidi's eyes were wide opened. This complicated things. They were four against Bella. I knew that she could easily take down any man. But they were four against one at the moment. And we didn't know if they were armed. We needed to get over there as fast as possible.

I heard Felix calling for backup. He called the agency, telling them were Bella and Newton were and that this shit was about to end. Aro was coming over with other agents to help us.

The three other guys were unexpected. So, there was four of them, and once we got there, there would be five of us. Bella was handling Newton, of course. We would all have one of these assholes and the other one would help Bella. Or the agent that needed help. But of course, none of us would. We were the bests after all.

I turned my attention to Heidi who was looking at me. In my peripheral vision, I saw that my friends were all wondering what was going on. They didn't hear the entire conversation. They only heard Heidi's comment. And it probably didn't make any sense.

"_Sorry honey, but these are my friends. And they are here for the same reason as I am." _I heard Newton talking to Bella. It was killing me to only hear them, and not see them. I wanted to be with her at this moment, and protect her from them.

"_Why?"_ Damn. This girl was good. Her scared voice sent shiver into me. She looked really afraid. Maybe she was? Maybe they were all armed.

"_Why? I'm sorry honey but, you aren't the first one."_ Newton added. Oh! There we were. I really hoped that Felix was recording all that shit. I turned around, not looking at any of my friends and started walking towards Bella. Felix told me the address before and I approximately knew where it was.

"Hey. Don't you turn your back on me." Rosalie yelled. They all followed me. They weren't going to let it go tonight. At that moment I knew that they were probably going to see us in action. They were real leeches. Not leaving my sight and I couldn't wait until they leave us alone for me to act and save Bella. They were going to have to handle the sight of us being deadly agents.

"_What do you mean?__"_ Bella asked.

"_You have no idea what it is like to have control over everything, Isabella. You have no idea."_ Newton replied. That sick bastard. So that was why he was raping and… everything. Demetri and Heidi looked murderous at that moment. They really wanted to beat up that man just like I wanted to. I saw the others looking at us, alternatively. They clearly didn't understand why we were having mood swings, passing from annoying to pissed to murderous in few seconds, without apparent cause.

"_What are you going to do with me?"_ Isabella cried on the other hand of my earring. It broke my heart to hear her like this, although I knew that it was fake. I never wanted to hear her this powerless anymore. I started to walk again.

"_Can't you use your imagination?"_ That asshole was really enjoying himself. He was playing with her and he really, really enjoyed it. This man was crazy. Along with the three others that were with him.

"_Pat. Get the camera."_ Newton said. I froze. Heidi growled a little.

"_Camera?"_ My mind was spinning a hundred miles per hour. What the fuck? He wanted a camera to film her or take pictures? Was he selling or was it for his own pleasure? I was so going to rip his dick off. I was going to castrate that guy so he couldn't even desire a woman that way anymore.

"_Yup. It is more enjoyable when we film it all. And when we can watch it afterwards. And you know that a lot of people are willing to pay to watch things like this."_ So he was selling…

The others were all looking at us strangely. We haven't said anything for few minutes now and I knew that they were all dying to know what was going on in our mind. I was looking at Heidi, straight in the eyes. She was pissed. She really was. We all were.

"_And you've done it before?"_ Bella was good. She was able to make him talk. And she didn't even sound like she was doing a Spanish inquisition.

"_Of course, Sweetheart. Many times. So many times in fact that I lost count. I'm sorry I played you."_ I really hoped that Felix was recording it all. I haven't heard from him in a few times. He was probably concentred on his computer.

"_Come on, Isabella. Don't be like that. At least you won't ever be saying that you are virgin anymore.__"_ I growled at that comment, literally. He wasn't the one that was going to change my sister's state. Tonight, she was still going to be pure and innocent Bella. She probably wasn't to remain that way long… Well, I wasn't so sure now. Seeing Edward's face, he was pissed and heartbroken. I didn't know if he was going to be able to forgive Bella. And I didn't know if Rose was going to forgive me either. Argh… this was so complicated.

"Why are you growling?" Peter asked me. I looked at him and he was staring at me. Before I could find any excuse to my outburst of anger, I heard Bella defending herself. I heard a punch and someone groaning in pain. Then, there was another punch, much closer to the micro and a moan. A woman's moan. Damn… it was Bella.

"Was that…" I started, looking at my partners.

"He slapped her." Heidi interrupted me. She was more than pissed now. She was the reincarnation of the devil.

"I'm so going to kill him. All of them." It was the only thing that I could say. Come on. My sister was just punched in the face by some asshole and…

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie was looking at us like we were some kind of crazy psychopaths. But it didn't matter what she thought at the moment. Bella was still defending herself. I could hear it.

"_Not only teenagers, Honey."_ I heard Newton declared. So he was a sick bastard. Not a pedophile. Just a control freak.

"Explain yourself Emmett." Alice snapped. I couldn't. Not now. They were all trying to catch up with what was going on, without success. They were more than clueless.

"Not now." I simply replied.

"_Then we'll just have to kill you. It's a shame really. You're beautiful." _ Damn… we had to hurry up. We had to be over there. And we had to be there now.

"_B. We have the proofs. We are coming."_ Felix finally said. Great. It was time. I heard him pack up everything. He closed the car's door and I heard him running, probably toward us.

"Demetri grab your stuff. There are four of them and five of us. It's easy shit. One against one and the one that has nothing to do help B with the Target." I was now giving orders. We were behind our schedule and we had a damsel in distress to help.

Demetri put his bag on the floor and opened it. He took his M16 out. He charged it while all the guys were looking at him wide eyes. He got up with his gigantic gun in his hands.

"_Is that a gun?"_ Alice asked, pointing at the M16.

Felix reached us and he had his own gun in his hands. He had a backpack and I knew he had his laptop in it. Heidi took the hem of her dress and pulled it up. Peter and Jasper looked at her like she was crazy. She smirked. They then saw the gun that was tied up on her thigh. She took it.

I took my jacket off and threw it in Rosalie's hand. She huffed and was about to reply something when she saw me pulling my dress shirt out of my pants to take my own gun out. Jasper, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte and Emmett were all silent, gaping like fished. They were hilarious.

"Don't do anything stupid, bitch." Heidi warned Bella. She then started to run toward the remote house. She was the slowest among us because of her gigantic heels.

"Wait. What is going on?" Rosalie yelled behind us as I turned around to follow Heidi.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked. He really wanted to know what was going on. We just took our guns out in front of them like they were bottles of water.

"Rose. I'll explain everything later. But not now." I looked over my shoulder and looked at her. She was scared. She didn't know what to think.

"Hurry up, Bear. Not the time." Demetri was right behind Heidi and Felix was right behind him.

"I'm almost there, B." I said as I started running. I wanted her to know that I was coming. I wanted her to know that I was going to help her.

I ran and ran. I caught up with Heidi because I was faster. I heard that all the gang was following us. Of course. They weren't going to let it go that easily. The guys were right behind us and the girls were not too far behind. I chuckled a little because they were going to see all of us as badass agents.

At that moment I heard something made of glass shatter. Soon after that, I heard Bella groaning in pain. I realised that she must have broken a window and cut herself in the process. I continued to run and saw the house where Bella was. I was about to get in the house when I heard her speaking. I heard her, not in my earring, but from the backyard. I stopped and walked around the house with Demetri, Felix and Heidi.

"You have to stop now, or you'll regret it." Bella firmly said.

"You'll be the one regretting it Bella." I saw them. Newton was glaring at her. He had a knife and two of the three other guys were armed. Bella was spinning a stick in her hand.

"Hurry up Emmett." She whispered. _I am here, Bella._

**Edward's point of view**

We were still far from them. We had a couple of yards to cross before reaching any of them. So, we didn't have time to do anything when the guys attacked Bella. I almost had a heart attack. Even though, minutes ago I figured out that she was playing with me. Even though right now, she didn't look afraid. Even though… I was scared when I saw the four of them jumping on Bella.

I couldn't deny it. I loved Isabella Marie Swan.

Wait a second. I didn't understand the scene before. I wasn't expecting anything after Emmett and the others took out their guns but this was so… unexpected. Bella was spinning a stick in front of herself and Newton and three other men were about to fight her. I didn't know what to think about that.

After what Rosalie and Alice told me, I was sure I was going to find Bella in a compromising position with Newton. I didn't want to see, but I needed to. Just to know that Rosalie and Alice were right. Or wrong in this case. Bella clearly didn't want Newton any closer.

The four of them took a step forward where Bella took one step backward. It was then that I saw that her back was shattered. She was bleeding as many pieces of glass were stuck in her back.

The unarmed man literally jumped on her. But he didn't have the time to reach her because she hit him with her stick. He went flying up in the air and as he hit the ground we heard a something broke. He took his wrist in his other hand. He was groaning in pain and I knew it was probably broken.

The two other strangers walked to her. Those two were armed and I feared for Bella. That was until she ran to them. She hit the first one in the face as she spun around, kicking the other in the guts. The first one tried to hit her but she did the freaking matrix move where leans backward, as if she was playing the limbo or something. She then jumped and kicked him in the face. He fell on his butt and his nose was bleeding. It was distorted and I knew she had broken another bone. She then took a few steps backward to analyse the situation.

The one with the broken wrist, the one with the broken nose and the other one were now three pissed off guy who clearly wanted to beat the crap out of Bella. They all walked to her. Newton was simply there, looking at them, enjoying the show. None of them seemed to notice that they had company.

Bella spun the stick in the hand. She snapped it on her knee. Damn it! The freaking broomstick broke in two, one piece in each hand. She continued to spin them around but now, she had two weapons instead of only one.

The next thing I knew, she was fighting off three men. She was one against three. I so wanted to help her but I couldn't. Nobody could. We were all looking at her in admiration. She was something. She was so small and she looked so fragile. But now, she was a deadly angel. He punches and kicks were precise and seemed strong. But she succeeded in executing them with such grace, it was beautiful. She was up there kicking asses and I found that it was the most amazing and beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

I looked at my friends for few seconds. Charlotte had one arched eyebrow. She seemed to be completely lost. As if she knew that the woman before her was Bella but that she couldn't believe it. She was trying to find an explanation to the matter. Rosalie seemed completely indifferent. But I knew better. She didn't understand either. I think that none of us did. Alice was jumping up and down. She was also squealing things that I couldn't understand. She looked exited somehow. Jasper was smirking. He was impressed and proud of her. Peter was the most hilarious. His mouth was wide opened and he was frozen in this position.

The others were simply waiting. They seemed proud of Bella. And they were clearly waiting for something. I knew they were soon going to be action. But I was wondering why they didn't went to help her yet.

I turned my attention back to Bella. She was still fighting two of the men. The other one was unconscious on the ground. At that time, one man had a grip of her arm while the other was trying to hit her with his baseball bat. She ducked and the bat almost hit the other adversary. She then jumped and kicked the man holding her in the face. It was unbelievable… just like in the movies. The man was holding her from behind and she succeeded in hitting his face. He fell on the floor as the other one was still trying to hit Bella with the baseball bat.

She simply ducked all the times. She started to get annoyed and she tripped him. As he fell, he hit her leg. She screamed in pain and it almost ripped my heart open. The two men still conscious got up at the same time as she was on the floor holding her leg. Damn it. It was the end. They were going to hurt her. I was about to go help her.

The two men lunched on her and she got up. She kicked one in the guts and he went flying against a tree. He lost consciousness. For the other one, she started to fight him off. He was good but she was better. He succeeded in hitting her several times, but it wasn't that bad. A slap of two. She jumped in the air and hit him in the face. He fell backward and stop moving. I knew he was out too.

"Damn it, Edward. You fell for a little ninja girl or something." Jasper gasped.

That little ninja girl took out three men by herself. I was astonished. Damn it. Then, everything happened so fast.

"B, the target is running away." Emmett was yelling as he handcuffed one of the men. I saw Felix and Heidi doing the same to the others.

What was he talking about? Bella looked up and started to run. She was running so fast, she could have outrun me. I didn't know what she was running from or after, until I saw Newton trying to escape. He wasn't fast enough.

Bella jumped on his back. He fell, face first on the ground. He turned around and she was now straddling him. He had a knife and he almost succeeded in cutting her but she punched him in the face. She then grabbed his wrist and wringed it. He yelled in pain and dropped his knife. She turned him so he would be face on the ground. She put both his arms behind his back and she handcuffed him.

I was so lost. Damn… What was going on?

* * *

**So... what did you think?**

**Please review...**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry it took me so long to update  
and i finished school but i don't know when i'll update either  
because i'm working now

but Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 13: I'm sorry****…**

**Bella's point of view**

My cheek was burning. When Newton slapped me in the house, he cut my cheek with his ring. My knee was hurting like hell. That asshole with a baseball bat hit it hard… and then I had to run after Newton which didn't help. My back felt like it was on fire. I didn't get to see it but I could feel every single shard that was stuck in my back. I knew it was probably not too beautiful to look at.

The man under me started to fidget. I pushed him back on the ground. I was pissed.

"Mike Newton, you are under arrest. You are accused of pedophilia, attempt on sexual assault, sexual assault, pornography, attempt on murder, murder and assaulting a federal agent. You have the right to remain silent."

In the background, I heard Emmett and the others saying about the same thing to the three men I sent sleeping few minutes ago. They must be back from unconsciousness. I always found it funny when we were saying those lines. It sounded so fake because they were so used in American movies.

"What?" Newton asked, shocked. He clearly didn't expect that. All he wanted was to have a little fun while I was screaming I in horrible pain

I got off him and pulled him up by the arms. He groaned in pain as I did. It wasn't a comfortable position for his hands were cuffed in his back. I could easily dislocate his shoulders if I pulled his arms too hard. When he steadied himself, I pushed him towards Emmett and that was when I saw them. Shit…

I glared at Emmett who simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

I couldn't believe he was here. I couldn't believe they were all here, looking at me as if they never saw me before. And they never did actually. They never saw the whole me. I looked into Edward's eyes and I almost fell apart. He didn't look in a good shape.

"You have no rights to handcuff me." Newton was struggling against my grip but he wasn't strong enough. I hold his arms that were tied up in his back. He tried to run away again but I pulled him back. I heard his shoulder crack a little. He groaned. Like I said, if I pulled to hard… It wasn't broken or anything. But he should stop trying to run away and pushing me. I was not the most patient woman when I was injured.

It was at that moment that Aro Volturi and the others on the team arrived.

"You think?" Emmett chuckled, replying Newton's previous comment.

Aro walked to us. "Good job agent McCarthy, agent Swan." We nodded our head in response.

I looked at my feet. It was the only place I could look at without feeling extremely ashamed of myself. I did feel pretty bad and I couldn't look at any of them. I didn't want to see their reactions to the fact that the head of the CIA just congratulated me and called me an agent. I didn't want to see the truth sinking in their mind. They would feel betrayed. They would be hurt. They would be distrustful. Basically, they were all going to hate me.

"Good job, Babe." Emmett kissed my temple and I glared at him. That wasn't the best move. They all knew that we had been lying to them. They heard Aro calling him McCarthy and me Swan. Therefore, they must have guest that we were no siblings. And then, he was calling me Babe and he kissed my temple. Sometimes, I wondered if he ever thought before acting at all.

"So what? You are fucking your older brother?" Newton snapped. I knew they would all think that. Our long time friends from the agency still believe we are secretly banging each other. Maybe not Heidi, Demetri and Felix. But the others all believe so.

"What makes you think she's my sister?" Emmett decided to play a little with him. In my peripheral vision, I saw that what he said not only hurt Edward, but Rosalie too. But they would soon know the entire truth, without artifice. Everything would soon be fine, right? I just hoped with all my heart that they would understand.

"I knew there was something between you two." Newton replied. _Of course he knew_. I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think I'm fucking him?" I huffed indignantly. Everybody thought that we were going at it. We never would. Never, ever. Even if we were the two last human beings on earth. I would never see him as anything beside a brother.

"What?" The one who was attacking me with a metal bar asked. He was completely lost. They all were.

"First, they are foster siblings." Heidi answered as she walked to us. She knew there was a storm coming. The time where I would have to face the Cullen and others was coming.

"Second, Emmett would never see her as anything other than a baby sister." Felix added. It was also true for him. Demetri, Felix and Emmett all knew me during high school. And they were all nothing more than big brothers.

"And there is a reason why she is called Virgin Mary." Demetri's comment made me blush like hell. I spun around and slapped him around behind the head. He groaned and glared at me. But when he saw my own glare, he backed up a little. Damn it. Why did he have to say that? Nobody was interested in knowing my personal sexual life. And I didn't want the entire population to know about it.

"Yeah… a Virgin Mary redefined. She is sort of the badass version of it." Emmett laughed. I slapped his chest hard and it actually hurt the both of us.

"Damn it, woman." He screeched. I glared at him too. He had the exact same reaction to my glare as Demetri. He looked down and took a few steps back.

Nobody had the guts to defy me when I was angry. I might be smaller than all of them, but I was faster, more flexible, more agile and I had one hell of stamina. And, I knew exactly what the weak points of my opponents were. And I was using those weaknesses against them. None of them won when we were wrestling. I was the best. And they knew better than mess with me when I was pissed.

I then heard Aro introducing himself to the criminals and showing them his badge. They were all surprised and afraid because they now knew that they were in deep troubles. Aro also repeating the reasons why they were under arrest.

"Assaulting a federal agent?" Newton asked. "I didn't do anything."

I smiled and waved at them. They looked at me. They all shivered at the memory of the humiliation and brought on them. They were three against me. They were all a foot taller than me. And still, I succeeded in putting them all KO.

"Since when do the cops hire 17 years old girls?" Newton glared at me. Oh. Now was the time for questions.

"What makes you think I'm 17?" I arched one eyebrow at him suggestively. I smirked and winking at him. He was then gaping like a fish as he understood that I was older… and an agent moreover.

"What?" The three men that attacked me before gasped.

"I am definitely not 17. I am old enough to be a federal agent." I said proudly.

"Ok. Then pedophilia isn't in order." Newton was trying to save his ass. But it was too late for that.

"Felix. You have the honour." I stepped back and sat on hood of the car.

Felix smirked. He took his computer out. He was searching something in his files and then, we heard it. _"What are you going to do with me?" _

He fast forwards some things on the tape but we heard pretty much the entire only let us heard what was needed to understand.

"_Camera?"__…"And you know that a lot of people are willing to pay to watch things like this."_…"_So many times in fact that I lost count."…"be saying that you are virgin anymore." "Why are you growling?"_

Was that… Peter? When did he say that? I was probably too caught up, watching the men that were about to rape me on the kitchen table to really follow the conversation on the other side of the line.

"_Not only teenagers, Honey."…"Then we'll just have to kill you. It's a shame really. You're beautiful." "B. We have the proofs. We are coming." "Demetri grab your stuff. There are four of them and five of us. It's easy shit. One against one and the one that has nothing to do help B with the Target." "Is that a gun?" _

I giggled at Alice's surprise when she said that last line. Of course, I could only imagine their reaction when they saw Demetri taking out his M16. And of course Heidi, then Felix and finally Emmett doing the same.

Felix then stopped the tape. Newton was glaring at me. "You recorded that."

"Every single conversation I ever had, with you, was recorded." I replied. What did he want me to say? He was the one that only minutes ago, announced that he had every intention of raping me in front of a camera and then maybe kill me. And now, he was the one who was hurt? Yeah, right. Like I was going to sympathise with him.

"You played me."

"Like you're the one to talk." I hissed. I was glaring at him. He looked down at his feet. If some agents couldn't stand my glare, he definitely couldn't. Nobody could stand when I was _truly_ glaring at them. "Wrap them up."

The other officers put them in the cars and they left to the station. Aro looked at Emmett and I. He was smiling.

Behind him were standing our friends. I saw that Rosalie was about to rip my head off. Alice was scared shit. Of what? I didn't know. And Edward was… resolved. He was heartbroken, I knew it. And he seemed to be waiting for something. I raised one finger, asking them to wait for one minute.

"Swan, McCarthy. Once again, you were at your best. You did a good job in this short amount of time. You shall be rewarded… Isabella." He turned to look at me. He hesitated a little. "I am sorry for your wounds. I'll get you to the closest hosp-" Before he even had the time to same the word, I interrupted him.

"No sir. No hospital. You know my aversion to those places."

He nodded. "Fine. But take care of yourself. Emmett, take care of her. Heidi, Felix, Demetri. Good job too. I'll see you all in two days for the final report."

"Thank you sir." We all replied as he entered his car and left.

I took a deep breath in and looked at Edward. I walked to him. He was about to talk when I grabbed his collar of his shirt and towed him behind me. I didn't want to explain myself in front of his entire family that now hated me so much. After we walked a couple of yards, we finally stopped. I knew that his family was probably going to listen to us anyway, but at least I had the impression of having some privacy.

"So what? Now you are going to announce me that I am under arrest because I fell for a supposed teenage girl." He snapped. I looked at him. It was the first time I heard him talk like this. Well, it wasn't completely true. I heard him being harsh when it came to Tanya, but never with me. And now was the worse.

And I now understood why he was resolved and why Alice was so scared and that Rosalie was really, really mad. They thought I was going to arrest him. He was with an 'under aged' after all.

"No." I gasped. "You weren't supposed to happen."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Listen." I started. "I came to Forks, only to get my hands on Newton. He was the target. Many girls came to us saying that he sexually assaulted them. But we had no tangible proof. We had to have proofs; otherwise, he would still be outside now."

He didn't interrupt me and he seemed to be listening to me. Which was a good sign. I knew they were all listening too. Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Heidi, Felix and Demetri. Those last two, I was sure, were going to have a little surprise when they finally understand that Edward and I had something.

"And then, you guys came along. None of you were planned. We didn't mean to hurt you, any of you. But we just… all got along so well."

"So you lied to us about everything just to have a little fun on the way." He was still heartbroken but I knew he was trying to understand. And I knew he wanted to believe me.

"I didn't lie to you." I sighed. I didn't know how to make him see that I didn't lie to him about my feelings or who I truly was deep inside of me.

"Oh yeah? How about the fact that you are not 17 years old and that…"

"Okay yeah. I lied about that. But I had to. I definitely had to hide few things for the mission to work out. The only things I lied about are my job, my age and some pieces of my past."

He arched one eyebrow suspiciously. He didn't believe me.

"All right. It's not true. I hate shopping. I'm sorry. But that's the only other thing I lied about myself."

He laughed at my last comment. At least, that was it. When he stopped, he was thinking hard, I knew it.

"How can I trust you?" He asked me. I stroke his cheek, and he didn't push me away. I was internally making a happy dance.

"I know it's going to be hard. But you can. I'm never going to lie anymore. The only reason why we lied was because we were undercover and that we had to keep our true identity to ourselves. Now that you guys know, there is no reason to keep anything from you anymore. But I had to. I wasn't doing it for me. I was doing it for the female population who was at risk of being raped." I tried to explain to him everything. "And anyway. I don't want to lie to you anymore. It's just so hard. Every time I had to see Newton, I wanted to puke because I felt like I was betraying you somehow and…" He put one finger on my lips.

He arched one eyebrow. "There are a few things I want to know, before you explain everything to me."

I looked at him. What did he want to know?

"When are you born?" I giggled at his question. Of course he wanted to know. He was so reluctant about us at first because I was supposedly a minor and that he was an adult. Now, he didn't have to worry about that detail.

"My birthday is the same. Only the year changes. I was born on September 13th, 1984."

He smiled. "So… you are 26."

I smirked. "It's quite a change right? Instead of having 10 years of difference, we only have one." We both laughed.

It was a real change. It explained why we all got along so well together. I was in the same range of age as them. We were at the same place in our life. Angela and the others were good friends to me. But they were still in High Schools. And they had teenagers' problems. Edward and the gang were all in the mid 20s and they had adult problems. I couldn't deny that I was slightly afraid of Angela's reaction to the fact that I was an agent. But not as scared as I was to the gang's reaction.

"Okay. Shoot your second question."

"Emmett is your brother?" I knew he was going to ask me something like that someday.

"When my father died, I had nobody. My mother didn't die giving birth to me as I told you once, but it is as if. She ran away when I was young and she never was able to take care of herself alone. Let's not talk about taking care of a ten years old girl. So she wasn't allowed to keep me. Emmett was a friend at that time and his parents decided to take me in. So… he is my foster brother. And we have been together ever since." I declared.

"Together?" He asked.

"No. Not together, together." I answered rapidly. "As in, he is my big brother and he is taking care of me. Like he is an overprotective fool." I turned to look at Emmett who was smirking, silently apologising at me. He knew sometimes he went overboard and that I didn't need to be protected 24/7.

I then looked back at Edward and he seemed to understand what I meant. I was glad about that. I didn't want to repeat myself too much. I was dying from anxiety. I didn't know if he was going to forgive me. Even if we seemed to be on the right track now, I might say something about me that make him change his mind and run away from me.

"Okay… So… you are a cop." It wasn't a question.

"A federal agent, CIA." He wolf whistled and I giggled.

"Emmett?"

"Yes. Emmett too. Heidi, Felix and Demetri." He simply nodded in response.

I looked down at my feet. I didn't know what to say more. He now knew mostly everything that was hidden from him. The others heard. So they understood what was going on. I knew they were all still looking at me. I could feel their gaze on me. And me… I was waiting. I so wanted him to say something. To tell me that everything is behind us and that he didn't care about what happened. That we could start as new, without the restrain of me being his student.

I waited for several minutes. And it was killing me. I was so anxious… I was on the edge of trembling and passing out.

"Bella." I as still looking down at my feet but when I heard him calling my name, my head snapped up.

My eyes met his. Then we just stared at each other. Just like in old times. Not so old by the way. I couldn't believe it had only been four months since the first time I met him. It felt like years. I had the feeling I knew him. But really knew him. I felt like he was the missing piece of me. Together, we were somewhat a whole again. And when we were looking at each other, it was... so good. We were truly one.

He raised one hand and he gently stroked my wounded cheek. I hissed a little in pain. That asshole named Newton really destroyed me physically speaking. If I wasn't looking at the godlike teacher in front of me, I would be cursing Newton for that. But my thoughts were somehow preoccupied.

Edward then put a strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers caressed my neck. The next thing I knew, he firmly pulled me closer to him and he was kissing me. His hand was in my hair while the other took a hold of my arm. He knew that my back was hurt and he was careful not to touch it. One of my hands found its way to his amazing hair while the other grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

It wasn't an innocent kiss at all. More like a desperate kind of kiss. You didn't normally kiss someone that way in front of family, or in front of anybody. But I wasn't conscious of my surroundings. Neither was Edward, I was sure of that. So when I heard someone cleared his throat, we broke our embrace rapidly. He crooked a smile and shook his head in disbelief. I had a hand on my mouth and I was blushing hard. I looked at them. They were all smirking, except for Demetri and Felix.

"Have we missed something?" Demetri asked, looked from Emmett and me.

"Yeah. Why is he still standing up?" Felix added.

Emmett, Heidi and I burst out in laughers. It was hilarious. They were so in denial. Edward and I were quite obvious for everyone who wanted to look. We weren't really hiding. The others didn't understand what Demetri and Felix meant. They were completely lost and they were looking at all of us.

"You're not going to punch him?" Demetri replied. Edward arched one eyebrow that seemed mean 'try me'. It so turned me on. Somehow, I had a feeling that Edward had still a lot of things hidden that was going to amaze me. I was sure he was able to fight. And I so wanted to see that.

Emmett chuckled. "No."

"Why?" Felix was looking strangely at Emmett.

"Because… the guy is the one. What can I say more?" I looked at my brother. This simple sentence was just so touching. In those few words he said, he declared that he accepted Edward truly and fully. I was about to run to him and crushed him in a tight hug when Demetri interrupted me.

"Who are you and what have you done of Emmett Christopher McCarthy?"

We started to laugh again.

"Can any of you please, include us in?" Jasper brought us back to reality. They were truly lost in this entire conversation.

"You see, Emmett over here is an 'overprotective fool' as Bella so kindly described him." Demetri started to explain. "When she was younger, she had a boyfriend. But she realised that he was more of a brother. This Jacob dude never talked to her ever since she broke up with him."

"Then, there was James." Felix added angrily. "That douche bag of an asshole son of a bitch just…"

"I see you like him." I giggled.

"You don't like him more, B." Felix replied. He then continued to explain my life. I felt like I was on a reality tv show. "Well that guy tried to rape her. It wasn't his first misdemeanour. Emmett, Demetri and I arrived just in time. He is in jail now."

They were all socked. They were all sad for me. But Rosalie was much more than that. She was sad, but also angry. I didn't understand why though.

"So this is why they are all overprotective fools." I finished the explanation. "They all think that every single man on earth is going to try and hurt me so they could get in my pants."

"I can understand why. I mean, with what happened to you." Peter declared. I looked tenderly at him. I had a feeling that he and Jasper were going to become my two new big brothers.

"Okay. Let me tell you this. Once, Emmett punched a guy in the street because he looked at her for 6 seconds." Heidi replied.

"8. It was 8 seconds. And he was literally eye fucking her." Emmett corrected her. I rolled my eyes. This man was so childlike sometimes.

"He was still just looking at her." Heidi argued. She found it ridiculous. So did I. It was true. The guy was only looking at me. So what if he was looking at me indecently. As long as he kept his hands for himself, I didn't care.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and we all laughed together. Even Rosalie was now laughing with us. I had to ask her what was wrong later. It felt so good. We were back to before this shit. We were back to when everything was perfect.

"So you truly are virgin." My grin fell when Jasper asked that. I glared at him and walked away.

"I'm going to get cleaned up. My back is hurting like shit." I didn't have a car so I started to walk.

"Oh! Come on." Peter jogged behind me. "Serious?"

I mumbled something not too kind under my breath. He didn't hear but I truly wanted his nose to meet with my fist. Why was it so interesting to know that little fact about me? And was it so unbelievable that a 26 years old girl was still virgin? I was sick of hearing people talking about it as if they were talking about a new haircut.

"Shut up." I hissed and started walking faster.

"We all go Edward's. So get cleaned up there." Emmett yelled for me to ear. Edward threw me the keys and I was now running because I didn't want to face any of them.

Why did he have to bring that up? I was so going to be the laughingstock of the gang. Argh… Why did God hate me so much? I was sure I offended him somehow in a past life.

I soon reached Edward's house. It unlocked the front door and walked to his bathroom. I locked myself in and search for his aid kit he used to cleaned up my previous wounds, when the kid bumped into me and that the asphalt was the cheese grater and I was the Swiss cheese.

Almost every single part of my body ached at the moment. And my little run just didn't help me. The adrenaline disappeared from my system and my knee hurt even more than before. I cursed under my breath. I opened the door and walked to his kitchen to find an icepack. I then stumped back into the bathroom and locked myself in again. I then place the freezing icepack on my knee and strapped it with a bandage.

When I took care of my knee, I looked up at myself in the mirror and I gasped. I was so going to kill Newton. He ruined my face. I had a huge scratch on my cheek. At some place, it was so deep I feared I had to have stitches. And it already started to bruise. I was probably going to have a black eye because the wound was really close to eye. Damn it. I hated that guy.

I contorted a little to look at myself in the mirror but couldn't really see the extend of the damage on my back. I tried to unzip the back of my dress to pull it down but I couldn't reach it. My shoulders were sore and I knew some pieces of glass were still stuck in it. It hurt too much when I tried to move my arms.

"Fuck." I screeched, both in pain and annoyance.

I heard a knock on the door. I so didn't want to see Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Heidi or anyone for the matter.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you need help?" All right. I could handle the presence of that individual only. I walked to the door and opened a little. I laid my head on the door frame and I looked at him.

"Do you need me to fix you back?" Edward was looking at me tenderly and I knew he had forgiven me everything. And I was glad for that.

"Would you do that?" I asked shyly.

"Come on. I already fixed your elbow and knees." He chuckled. "I can fix the rest of you."

I smiled. I opened the door completely, letting him get in. I closed the door and locked it again. I didn't need any of those men coming in and passing stupid comments. I turned around and looked at the man I knew I was in love with. He had so much love in his eyes, it was overwhelming.

"Who knew you just figured I'd been lying to you for months." I giggled lowly.

He crooked a smile in response. He walked to me and brushed my hair out of my face. He seemed to like doing that a lot. His hands were always in my hair, as mine were in his.

"At least now I know the truth." He stroked my wounded the cheek lightly. It hurt a little. But the feel of his touch just appeased the pain considerably.

"Yeah. Vive les agents secrets." I was playing with the hem of his shirt when I said long live secret agents in French. My eyes never broke our gaze. I would never do that on this holy earth. His eyes were the only place I wanted to look at at the moment. They were so light, so green, so… beautiful.

He smiled more at my comment. It was useful to have a boyfriend that could understand as many languages as I could. He pecked my lips and turned me around. He hissed and I looked at him through the mirror I was now facing.

"Is it that bad?" He looked up from my back and he saw me looking at him. He had a sad look on his face.

"Maybe you'll need to see my dad after all." He simply answered.

I shivered at his comment. That meant that I was going to have stitches.

"I'll clean what I can right now and then I'll call Carlisle. You won't have to go to the hospital." I smiled a little to him. We didn't know each other very much and for that long. But he understood me completely.

He pulled my hair up in a bun so my hair weren't falling on my back anymore. I then felt his fingers gently tracing my spine until they reached the top of my dress that reached the mid of my back. He unzipped it and I felt somewhat relieved. But it hurt too because some piece of glasses were stuck in my back and in my dress at the same time. I groaned and he chuckled in response. He wasn't laughing at my condition, only at my reactions.

He then pulled it down. It was so tight that it didn't fall on the ground. It laid there on my hips, the upper part falling down on the sides. I had a strapless bra. Strangely, I was embarrassed or anything. I was topless in front of Edward, again, but I still wasn't uncomfortable. It seemed normal. It felt good.

"You'll definitely need Carlisle." He mumbled behind me and I sighed in defeat. I trusted Edward. If he said he couldn't do shit about my wound. Then he just couldn't do it.

He grabbed the dustbin and put it next to him. He then started to take every shard of glass out of my skin. He looked so serious and so concentrated. It amazed me.

"How do you do that?" He looked up from my back and gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. How can you look at my wounded back as if you were looking at a sofa?"

"What?" He chocked in surprise, not understanding my question.

"I mean. You're not even disgusted by it. You are bathing your hands in my blood and it's like you don't even care. I could hardly look at knees last time you hooked me up."

He chuckled and turned his attention back to wounds.

"You can beat the crap out of four men and make them bleed. And you are asking me how I can look at your back? It doesn't make any sense, you know."

I was about to answer something, but I didn't know what. He was right. I never had any problem in fighting people and hurting them. I made a lot of them bleed and it never affected me. But, my own blood. That was the problem.

"Look, it hurts me… to see you like this." I whispered to me. "But, now… I have to do this so you can get better. So… I just do it. That's all."

I nodded. "And to answer your question, which was probably rhetorical, but anyway… I don't mind seeing blood, as long as it's not mine."

He chuckled and we remained silent for few minutes. The only things we heard were our breathing and the clutching of the glass when it hit the bottom of the trash. He finally stopped taking pieces of the window out of my back. He poured alcohol on a towel and gently cleaned my wounds. We were still quiet, but we didn't remain silent very long.

"Is it true?" He asked me. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to know. And I didn't want to talk about it.

"What?" I simply said.

"You know… your nickname." He answered, cautious. He knew I didn't want to talk about it. I sighed and tried to walk away from him but he had a firm grip of my waist. I looked at him through the mirror and he was looking back at me.

"What if I say no?" I asked him.

"I'd say… why then the nickname?" He was still straight looking at me.

"What if I say yes?" He must have had the answer to his question when I gulped before talking.

"Seriously?" He arched one eyebrow. I sighed and turned around.

I moved so my back was leaning against the bathroom sink and I rested my hands on the edge, either side of me. He was right in front of me.

"Yes." I said so low that I wasn't sure he heard me. I was looking down at my feet and he walked to me. He took upper arms in his hands.

"Hey. Don't be embarrassed. I just… needed to know." He kissed my forehead.

I hugged him tight and wondered why he wasn't hugging me back until I felt one of his hands on my neck and the other on my waist. I almost forgot that my back was scrapped. He didn't want to hurt me. He was so sweet.

"But how?" He simply asked. I giggled.

"Emmett." It was the only thing I said and he understood. I started to laugh and he joined me. I was sure he could imagine Emmett as the overprotective father that didn't allow boyfriend in the house, or in this case, overprotective brother.

He pulled back a little. He took my chin in his hand and lifted my head up. He then started kissing me. Both his hands were on my face where mine were on in back and shoulders. I really liked his body. I only saw him shirtless once, but he was perfect. And his dress shirt wasn't hiding anything from his muscular body.

When we finally pulled apart, he crooked my favourite smile. Damn it. I could live only by looking at this smile. He pecked my lips before taking his cell phone out. He called someone at the same time he was putting his stuffs back in his aid kit.

"Hey Dad. You need to come to my place." He then paused. I sat down on his counter.

"No. We left sooner." He paused again. "No. Why do you say I sound weird?" I giggled and he playfully glared at me. "No. I'll explain everything when you get here."

I could definitely imagine Carlisle Cullen, sitting in his office with his glasses. He knew his children so much; of course he would know something was up with Edward.

"Okay. Just bring your med case. No… How… Fine… No… Later." He then shut his phone off. I giggled and he flicked my forearm.

"Don't laugh. My father's a freak. He knew something was wrong. And he knew something was wrong with you. Not me." I stopped giggling at that comment.

"How did he know that something happened to me?" I was shocked. How could he know?

"My mom had a feeling that something bad happened to you. And my parents always knew that you were hiding something from us. But I'm sure they didn't expect you as the agent type." He chuckled.

I gave him a puzzled look. His mother had a feeling that something bad happened to me? Why would she? I could understand when I mother knew when his children were hurt or something. But me? I was just the underage crush of his son.

Edward, as always knew what I was thinking. It was as if he was reading my mind. And mostly of the time, I was able to know what he was thinking and feeling. We were somewhat connected to each other.

"My mother really loves you, you know. As much as she loves Rose and Charlotte. And the boys." He stroked my cheek again.

"But she doesn't really know me." He was the one now that gave me a puzzle look. "Okay. I was true to myself all along when I was with you guys. But she only knows me for few months. Damn it. I only know you for few months. We don't know anything about each other. Everything is going too fast. And how could she love me as much as she loves Rose and Charlotte; Two wonderful women that she almost raised as her children." I was freaking out at the moment.

"She just does. And do you want us to back up a little?"

"No." I almost yelled. "No." I repeated lowlier. "And that's what's freaking me out. I've never been like this before. It's just… so… a un-Bella thing to do."

He laughed at the way I formulated things. But he nodded. He understood what I meant.

"And it's a un-Edward thing to do too." I arched one eyebrow. He sighed but continued nonetheless. "Going out with a student and flirting around with an… half naked woman sitting one my bathroom counter."

We both laughed. My smile was so huge that my cheek hurt. I hissed in pain and I felt some drops of liquid falling down my cheek. It could have been tears but I knew it was blood. My wound must have reopened when I laughed.

Edward grabbed a humid tissue and pressed it against my cheek. I groaned in pain because he moistened it with alcohol. He apologized with his eyes. He then took a tiny bandage and stuck it on my cheek.

At that moment, we were back a few weeks before. A boy just ran into me and pissed the hell out of me when he totally ruined my arm and knees. Edward cleaned me up in this same bathroom. I was topless then too and at some point, we were in the exact same position as we were right now; me sitting on the counter and him, standing between my legs.

I put my hand on his chest. His first buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. I traced his collarbone with my fingers. He grabbed them in his hand and pulled me closed to him. His lips met mine again and he dominated my mouth right away. I didn't mind really. It was the first time in a long time that I let someone being stronger than me.

His tongue invaded my mouth which caused me to melt in his arms. My fingers slipped beneath his shirt and I caressed his chiselled abs. He shivered at my touch but continue ravaging my mouth. I felt his right hand under my knee, pulling my leg up. He grabbed the hem of my dress and slowly pulled it up. At the same time as my dress was going up, so did his hand. And everywhere it got, he caressed my skin. My dress was now recovered up to my waist and my legs were entwined with his. His hand that literally uncovered my skin was now on my waist gripping me fiercely. The other one just untied my hair and had a hard grip of my skull through my luxuriant hair.

I was about to take his shirt off when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and Edward growled. I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. And it was exactly the same as last time. When I was about to take his shirt off, Jasper called Edward. _Will I ever get to take his damn shirt off?_

"What?" He was almost angry.

"Euh… sorry. Don't want to interrupt anything but…" Jasper started from the other end of the door. I was so going to kill this man who was always interrupting Edward and I on best moments. _Argh_… "There's someone here who doesn't want to leave the freaking house unless you show up, dude."

I sighed and Edward pulled away. He snapped the door open to see Jasper with a very huge smug on the face. He was trying hard not to laugh and I wondered who was the person he was talking about. Or if he was smirking because he knew what he just interrupted.

"Who?" Edward asked.

Jasper pointed to the front door with his head. Edward looked over where Jasper pointed and he sighed, desperate. I was still sitting on the counter and I couldn't see who it was.

"Tanya." Edward almost growled.

* * *

What did you think?

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello guys...  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update.  
But i sort of had a lack of motivation and i still don't. And i'm quite busy this summer. So i don't know when i will be updating this story or the others. Sometimes i'll be updating and others, i literaly won't.  
I'm not putting any story on hold, but i won't update in the next week, of that i'm about sure.  
And i'm sorry...

PS: I'm francophone. So stop saying i make a lot mistakes. I know. I don't reread myself because i don't take this all fanfiction extremely seriously. It's juste for fun.  
PS: I know that she cannot be part of the CIA because the CIA don't take care of those cases. But since i started with saying that she was part of the CIA. I continued using the same agency because i don't want to changed it entirely throughout the entire story. Just imagine she is saying she is with the FBI

And by the way. The story is not entirely finished. I know it may sound like an happy ending. But it's probably not.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. And like i said, i don,t know when i will be updating.

Don't be mad at me...

* * *

**Chapter 14: Badass**

"Tanya" Edward almost growled. "What are you doing here?"

When I heard Edward say her name, I seriously wanted to walk out of the bathroom and rip the head off of that slut of Tanya. I was fuming inside. What was it that she didn't understand in the fact that Edward was way over her and that he didn't want to have anything to do with her?

"Oh, come on. Eddie. Don't be like that." She heard her purring from next room.

I heard someone huffed and I could only guess that it was Alice. She was really protective of her brother and, from what I've heard, she apparently always hated Tanya. I didn't know if she hated from the start and if that bitch did something to irritate the dear pixie, but Alice definitely despised her nowadays.

I saw Jasper smirking and Edward's fists clenching. Jasper looked at me and grinned. His eyebrows shut up as he stared at me from head to toe. When his eyes reached mine, he arched one of his eyebrows. I didn't understand his expression until I looked down and saw that my dress was still hanging on my hips and that I was in my strapless lace bra. I blushed hard and brought the top of my dress up. He chuckled at my embarrassment and turned his attention back to Tanya.

He didn't look at me in a pervert way, as if he enjoyed what he was seeing. He was just silently telling me that I should dress up. I never really felt uncomfortable around Jasper or Peter. They were so much alike Emmett and the two others that I couldn't feel anything other than brotherly affection towards them. So when Jasper caught me in my bra right there, I knew it was just as if he caught his baby sister running around in underwear. His baby sister that is nothing like a baby, I must add.

"Don't call me that." Edward growled.

"Why?" She wined like a little baby. She was pathetic.

"You know that he hates that stupid nickname you give him." Emmett declared. I could imagine him wide smiling, even though I couldn't see him. Everyone, except for Tanya, knew that I was in the bathroom with Edward and that I was listening to this conversation. I was sure the boys were all expecting me to snap and spill out my badass _virgin_ side on that bitch.

"Even I know that. And I don't know him for that long." Demetri chuckled casually.

"Who are you?"

"Demetri." He said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Tanya hadn't met Demetri, Felix or Heidi yet. She only saw me and Emmett once or twice. And she didn't like us at all. Even if the girl was something I would call an imbecile, she noticed that Edward and I were something more than teacher and student. But I didn't think she ever thought that we were actually in a serious relationship.

"Whatever." Tanya replied. "So, Eddie, do you want to take a walk so we can talk."

"You should leave. Now" Edward snapped. He was never gentle with Tanya and I found that it didn't fit his personality well. But I didn't want it any other way. Right now, I was a jealous girlfriend. And I wanted him to yell at her and tell her that he hated her. But I knew he would never do that. Edward was a gentleman. And even with a girl that didn't like, he would never be more that harsh on her.

"Oh, Edward." She purred again. I so wanted to take her vocal cords out of her throat. "You have nothing better to do."

I mentally huffed at her comment. He had a lot of better things to do than talking to her. Like kissing me on the counter.

"Well, I was actually taking a shower." He replied. I arched one eyebrow at that. We _so_ weren't taking a shower minutes ago.

"You aren't wet and I didn't hear the shower." She said. She seemed a little too cheered up to my liking. If she knew what he was doing instead of taking a shower, she wouldn't smile that much.

"I was about to get in the shower." Edward explained.

"For more than 10 minutes?" She giggled. _Wait_. She had been there for 10 minutes? And the guys weren't able to get rid of her? Damn, that girl was a leech or something. A real parasite!

"Well…" Edward was clearly searching for something to say. I decided to take the matters in my own hands. This stupid conversation lasted long enough.

I stepped out of the bathroom, still holding my dress up. Jasper chuckled as he expected thunder storm coming this way.

"Have you ever seen his shower? It's big enough for two." I smiled from behind Edward. From where I was, I could see everyone.

Felix chocked himself with the water he was drinking. Heidi gently clapped his back as she was smirking. Emmett seemed proud of my replied. Alice was squealing because I succeeding in shutting the whore's mouth up. Rosalie was smiling at the comment. Jasper was nudging my ribs. Peter's eyes were widened and Charlotte was slightly shaking her head from side to side in disbelief. Demetri had his thumbs up in approval. Edward wasn't facing me but I heard him chuckled.

Tanya's face was priceless. She wasn't expecting to see a supposed teenage girl coming out of the bathroom where Edward was previously. She never thought that I could be with Edward, dot. And it didn't go unnoticed to anyone that I was holding my dress up and that I was trying to cover myself as best as I could. I so didn't want a replay of Jasper's encounter.

I wasn't prude or anything and the look of Jasper wasn't pervert or anything. He didn't see me like that and I knew it. But it didn't mean that I had to wander half naked in front of all my friends.

"Isabella?" Tanya finally succeeded in choking out. She knew me not only because I was hanging out with Emmett who was hanging out with Edward, but also because she was the big sister of my friend Kate.

"Hello Tanya." I greeted her with calm tone. And if nobody was looking at me, people would believe that she was my friend. But my eyes were throwing daggers at her. She took a few steps back as every sane human being should.

I was pretty scary at the moment, I knew it. I had a huge scratch on my cheek, and my face was starting to bruise. My knee was still covered with the ice pack. Her instincts told her that I had been in a fight, and that I probably won. She looked a little scared of me. And she hadn't seen my back yet. I didn't either, but I knew it wasn't pretty as it was on fire.

She was gaping like a fish for several minutes and everyone in the room was trying not to laugh at her. Everyone excluding myself. I was simply glaring at her, clearly defending my territory. She snapped out of her frozen state when she heard the front door close.

"Edward, we're here." I heard Carlisle call. He and Esme walked to the living room where we were all standing. They both stopped when they saw Tanya.

"Oh…" Esme gasped.

"I can't believe it." Tanya finally seemed to have found her voice back. We all looked at her intently.

"Believe what?" I smirked. I was quite enjoying myself at the moment.

"Edward. You are… disgusting." I glared even more at her. How dared she call the man I loved disgusting? Edward was perfect in every way.

"Hey you…" I started but the bitch interrupted me.

"She is way too young. She's minor and your student, prior. What is it with men and getting in the pants of toddlers?" Tanya yelled.

Damn! That girl was sick. This was just so out of line. First, I wasn't a toddler. I didn't look like a toddler. Come one! Have you ever seen a busty toddler walking around? And this line of thoughts was just… argh. Fucking a toddler? How could she, for even a slight second that Edward would be like that? He was not another version of Mike Newton and his fellows. Then, I was so not too young.

Every one chuckled when she said I was minor and too young. Everyone except for Carlisle and Esme. Oh shit! I forgot they didn't know I was an agent. I wondered how they would take it.

"Tanya, you don't know what you are talking about." Edward snapped.

"Huh?" She asked as if he was the dumbest man on earth. "She is in the same year as my sister, Edward. Which is junior year. She's a baby." She replied, pointing her finger at me.

"I wonder who's the baby." I mumbled under my breath. She was the one who didn't want to let go. She was the selfish one that couldn't take no as an answer. Not me. She was the one behaving like a baby. And as far as I knew, she was a year younger than me. So technically, she was the baby, not me. Tanya's head snapped in my direction.

"You… I don't know what you did. Or what is it with you that attract men so much. But you are one whore of a bitch. I heard there were rumours about you and Newton. They were probably founded as I now see you with another one of your teachers." She then turned her attention back to Edward. "I suppose you didn't know about that."

"I did." He simply replied. Carlisle and Esme gasped in horror. Damn. That didn't look so good. They didn't know about Newton either.

"What?" She was out of words, again. "Okay. Now I see it. You are like every other men. You want to get in her untouched pants so you can overpower your small fragile innocent student. She's a virgin. And that's what's attracting you, isn't it?"

Everyone in the room gasped in disgust at her comment. It was so vulgar and pervert and sick minded. Damn it. And I was seeing red at the moment. _How could she think such things about Edward? _

"That's one touchy subject you shouldn't…" I heard Felix say but I didn't wait to hear the rest of it. I completely forgot I had an audience. And I forgot where I was. Both of my hands were now fists ready to punch a bitch. My dress was completely forgotten as I walked to a soon-to-be dead Tanya.

I punched her straight in the face. I heard a bone break as I knew it was the nose. She fell down on the floor. I vaguely heard someone yelling in the background as I was about to throw myself at Tanya and punched her more.

I felt some arms swapped around me, restraining me from beating the crap out of Tanya. If I didn't know it was Edward, I would have back kick him in the guts and finished the woman that was now on the floor, crying. Edward backed me off, slightly chuckling.

"What is it with people and virginity in this freaking United States?" I shouted. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was strong. And I didn't want to hurt him in the process. But I couldn't let that bitch with nothing more than a broken nose. I tried again to slip off of Edward's arms but he picked me up and threw me on his shoulders like a vulgar bag of potatoes.

"Like I said… touchy subject." Felix chuckled. Demetri soon joined him as they both looked disgustingly at the woman on the floor.

Carlisle walked to Tanya and he checked her nose. He was so compassionate and careful that even though he didn't like Tanya that much either, he couldn't just let her bleed on the carpet like that.

"It is broken; you'll need to go to…" She didn't let Carlisle finish as she clapped his hand away from her face.

"You bitch, you'll regret this." She snapped at me. I looked at her from above Edward's shoulder. It wasn't a comfortable position but he wouldn't put me back down on the floor as long as I was out of control. Tanya turned her head to Carlisle. "And how could you be so calm when your bastard of a son is fucking a teenage whore." Carlisle's face hardened as Tanya hissed those words. Carlisle was a really kind man, but nobody should talk in wrong about his family, otherwise you'll regret it.

He stood up and walked away from Tanya as if she was a leper.

"Edward is not like that. Nor is Bella. I have no idea what you are talking about?" Esme snapped. She looked like a bomb that was about to explode. I had never seen her like this, and she slightly scared me. This says a lot coming from me.

"Oh yeah! Then why are people saying that she is taking extra courses with Newton. That she is constantly flirting with him and that some people saw them kissing?" Tanya shouted. _Wait? Saw us kissing? When?_

"That's bullshit." Esme simply replied. I was impressed. I had never heard Esme speaking that way. She was always so kind and gentle. But I could only guess that she was just like Carlisle when it came to family and friends. Do not mess with them; otherwise you will have to deal with the wrath of the Cullens.

"Not it's not. She is just a whore." Tanya screeched.

"Huh! Do you know you are repeating yourself?" Demetri chuckled. "You are constantly insulting her with the same words. I don't know girl, but use your imagination."

Tanya's eyes widened.

"And your insults don't even match up together." Felix added, completely laughing in her face.

"Yeah! I thought you said she was virgin. But you are constantly saying that she's a whore." Jasper smirked.

"And unless she is a… dressed-up whore… which I'm not even sure… whatever, it doesn't work." Peter added.

"You guys can't be that blind!" She yelled, still touching her broken nose with her hand. "Why would he ever be with her if it wasn't for sex?"

"Huh? Let me think?" Rose said, tapping her chin in a thinking way. "Love?"

"Love?" Tanya said as if Rose was demented.

"Yes, love, Tanya." Alice replied, annoyed. "It is something you know nothing of."

"I know everything about love. _I _love Eddie." She huffed. No one in the room believed her. Maybe she did believe that she loved him. But truly, she didn't. She was the one who only loved him for his physical aspect. Not me. I loved him for what was inside of him, not outside. Tanya barely knew him.

"Listen Tanya. Either you believe it or not. But they love each other. You don't love him and even if you did, Edward doesn't love you back. This simple fact should be enough for you to let him go. And if you truly loved him, you would want him to be happy. And he truly is happy when he is in Bella's arms. So shut the hell up and let us all be." Charlotte said harshly. She impressed me there. She was sort of a mini version of Esme. Always kind and gentle… except when she caught a girl eying her husband in an improper manner.

"Fine." She huffed. Finally, she got the message. "I'll let you with Scarface." _Oh! She did not!_ I turned back and was about to lunch myself at her but Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around. I was now in his arms, my face in his chest. I mumbled something not so gentle in his shirt and I heard gasping behind me.

"And Scarback." She snickered when she saw my back.

"Fuck you, Tanya." I shouted from Edward's chest. I had so much hatred in my tone that I was sure she flinched.

"Get out Tanya." Edward growled. My hands were clutched around the collar of his shirt. After a few seconds, I heard the front door open and slap close. I let out a sigh because I knew she was gone. I was relieved.

"I can see why you needed my medical expertise. Son, you weren't kidding when you said you needed my help with her." Carlisle finally broke the silence. I didn't know what he was talking about until I saw him looking at straight at me, or rather straight at my back. I groaned remembering that about two hours ago, I went flying through a glass door.

"Dear, how did this happened?" Esme asked me. I looked at her, wary. I was still in her son's arms and I really didn't want to leave his embrace. But I had to tell them. And I couldn't do it in this position. Edward squeezed my hip, encouraging me.

I took a deep breath in and decided that it was for the best that my boyfriend's parents were in in our little secret. Which wasn't much of a secret anymore. Soon, Emmett and I were going to talk to all the students and employees at the school. Therefore, Carlisle and Esme deserved to know, as much as the others.

"It's a really long story." I muttered under my breath. Seriously, I had no idea how they were going to react. And it scared the shit out of me.

"We have all the time dear." Carlisle said.

I turned around, leaving Edward's protective arms. I heard more gasping and I looked at all of them. They were all looking at me strangely. I arched one eyebrow and looked down to see that the top of my dress was hanging on my hips.

"Damn it." I grabbed it and pulled it up so it covered my chest.

"Damn it, you're right!" Peter chuckled. "You have a freaking six pack."

"I do not." I simply replied.

"Yes you do." My brother and his best friends simply said.

"Fine. I do. But there are not that defined." I was kind of embarrassed that they were all eying me like this.

"Come on, Bella. You are more muscular than some guys I know. At least your man has bigger muscled than you." Alice giggled and Rosalie soon joined in. Charlotte was simply shaking her head.

"The guys are rubbing off on you girls." She simply said.

"Nah. But it's true! Look at him." Rosalie pointed Edward out, smirking.

"Euh! He's your brother!" I said. She was basically saying that Edward, her almost brother, was hot.

"So what? I know when I guy is good looking and has a nice shape. Even if he is my so called brother."

"Okay. Enough about me. Please." Edward pleaded. He pointed the couch with his finger, silently asking me to lay there. I reached it and lay on the couch on my stomach as Carlisle took his medical case. He started cleaning my back and after a few time, I started my story, beginning by when my father died and that I decided to become a cop.

I finally finished the story of my life pretty much at the same time Carlisle finished stitching my back. I sat down and looked down at my laps.

"I'm sorry." I felt some fingers lifting my chin up and I locked my gaze on Esme's eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry, honey. You had no other choice." She gently said.

"But, aren't disappointed that I'm not what your son needs?" I hastily said. Edward was about to disagree but his mother interrupted him.

"A seventeen years old student was not what we expected. And let me tell you: A twenty-six years old agent is better. But even if you were truly his student, I wouldn't have cared, Bella. You _are_ perfect for him. Never doubt that." My eyes were wide open as I let Esme's words sink in. I looked at Carlisle who simply nodded, agreeing with his wife. I was so touched. My boyfriend's parents completely accepted me for who I was. Tears started to fill up my eyes as I launched myself in Esme's arms, hugging her tightly. I finally broke the embrace and shoved the tears off my cheeks.

"God! You're such a baby." Emmett muttered teasingly. I raised my middle finger for him. He simply chuckled in response.

Edward was next to me and he seemed to be literally glowing. I surely was too. Our relationship could official start. No awkwardness. No boundaries to cross. He wasn't my teacher anymore, nor was I his student. I wasn't a minor anymore. He was simply Edward and I was Bella. And we liked… loved each other.

"So…" Peter looked straight at me as he was playing with his fingers. He looked strangely smug. So I asked him what was going on.

"Any questions?" Peter smirked. This definitely wasn't good.

"About?" I arched one eyebrow.

"You know. Since you haven't…" I didn't let him finish. I grabbed the cushion and threw it in his face before he had the time to react. His reflexes weren't as good as mine.

"I'm virgin, not ignorant." I screeched. "You dumbass."

We all laughed. And it felt good.

* * *

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everybody,_  
_i know it's been ages since i last updated and some people asked me to update soon so... here it is._  
_You have to understand that for about the last month, i didn,t have a computer at home, so i couldn,t really work on my fanfictions. I needed to go to my brother's or a friend's._

_I know this chapter is not really long but still, i updated. I know there is probably a lot of mistakes but the correction system isn't working on the computer i am currently on so... little stupid mistakes and slipping in._

_And i am sorry for that._  
_I also want you all to know that i am really happy that you followed this story and that the next chapter is going to be the last one on this fanfiction._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter 15 and the epilogue that is next, because they are the last ones that i am going to write on Undercover._

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Revelations**

I was so relieved that everybody seemed to accept the entire situation. Esme and Carlisle still considered me as a daughter. Alice and Charlotte as my bestfriend. Rosalie and the boys as siblings. Edward, as a lover.

And the last one was all that mattered. I decided to spend the night at his house that night. Of course everybody teased us about that when they were about to leave us, alone, together.

"Hey, Eddie. Don't forget that her back is scratched. Maybe you should let her be on top." Peter laughed when he saw my face going blank as i realised what he meant by that. I threw one of my shoes at his face, only resulting in him, laughing harder.

"Or you could always take up where you left when Tanya arrived. Meaning on the bathroom counter." Jasper chuckled and succeeded in avoiding my other shoe that went flying his way.

"I guess this is our cue to leave. I love you both but i don't want to know what you two are doing." Esme kissed my cheek and then her son's. She grabbed her pursed and towed Carlisle behind her to the front door. Carlisle simply bowed his head, silently saying good bye.

"Edward. You have the honor." Emmett said seriously. But i couldn't believe he just said that as if i was some sort of event opening where Edward could cut the ribbon. "But if you hurt her in anyway... I'll kill you with my bare hands. Slowly and painfully."

"Understood." Edward couldn't help the smirk that came up to his lips. I smacked his chest. He chuckled. They all walked to the front door and stepped outside the house.

"This time, I promise not to interrupt." Jasper yelled as he was almost on the street. Edward simply closed the door and locked it. We were now alone.

"That was awkward." I muttered. He nodded and leaned his back on the door.

"True." He took my hand in his and rubbed circles on it. He pulled me to him and hugged me as thightly as he could without hurting me. "We don't have to do anything you know." He whispered in my hair.

I shook my head. "No. I want to. It's about time that Emmett let me grow up." I giggled as he chuckled lightly.

"Please, can we not bring your brother up at this moment." As soon as I agreed, my mouth was on his. His tongue rapidely invaded mine. I felt myslelf melting against him as I submitted myself to him completely.

He backed me into the wall next to the stairs. His hands were on my waist. They were gripping me fiercely. He then pushed his pelvis into mine. I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach. At the moment, I felt heat running down my body in a way I never experienced before. His kiss was extremely demanding, but i was more than willing to give in to him.

He then pressed his forehead on mine and locked his eyes on mine.

"I love you, Bella. So much." My heart skipped a beat. I knew he loved me. But hearing it from him just made my heart swell. I was literaly flying to heaven.

"I love you too, Edward. More than you know." He smiled before crushing his lips on mine again.

One of his hand was caressing my rib cage, dangerously going up to my breast. The other was was on my hip, pulling me to him and the same time as pressing me into the wall. My back was on fire but i couldn't care less at the moment. I hungered for him and tonight, I wasn't backing off.

His hand then travelled down my calf and found my knee. He pulled it up. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist. This new position almost sent me over the edge because his length was pressed hard against my entrance. I moaned at the feeling of him, so close to me but at the same time, so far. At the moment, i was damning his dress pants and my underwear that were clearly in the way.

My hands found their way to his perfect hair. I pulled him as close as I could to me. He walked me up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as he reached the bed, put me down down on it carefully. I had never seen his bedroom before but i was somewhat preoccupied. I wasn't really looking around me. The only thing i aknowledge was that he had a king bed. Lovely.

He pulled my dress down all the way and i was finally free of it completely. I was then in nothing more than my underwear where he was still completely dressed. I groaned and sat up on the bed. I reached for his shirt and started to unbottoning it.

"You are entirely too dressed Mr. Cullen." He smirked at my playfulness. He kissed my lips as i pulled his shirt off, brushing my fingers on his firm biceps on the way. My hands then reached his belt. He helped me taking his pants off.

We were now both only in our underwears. I was slightly nervous before this was the farthest i had ever gone. And i wasn't dumb. I knew it would hurt a little. I just couldn't help myself. I wanted it to be perfect.

He took off my strapless bra. He then kissed my lips before heading down, stoping on my neck and collarbone. I pulled his boxer off as he almost ripped my panties off of me. I giggled at his eagerness but my laugher soon changed into moans as i felt his fingers playing with my folds.

Edward burried his face in my neck, sucking my skin. I was sure to be marked the next morning. After a little foreplay, i really wanted more. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. He resisted a little. I then grasped onto his shoulders and tried to lean him closer to me but he took my hand in his and pulled them over my hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked lowly. I rolled my eyes. He was constantly a gentleman and i really loved that about him. But at the moment, i only wanted the gentleman to step aside.

"I wouldn't be naked in your bed if i wasn't Edward." I simply said. He crooked my favourite smile before kissing my lips again. I felt him finaly coming closer. I could feel him and i knew it was coming.

He was in no way a small man and i knew it was going to hurt, but i wanted it. I wanted him. He positioned himself at my entrance. He started entering me, streching me. It was uncomfortable until he reached my barriere. Then, it was painful. But only for a few minutes. And Edward was kind enough to stop moving, allowing me to get used to the entrusion.

Our moans and groans met each other's during the night. And i knew, that even though it hurt tonight, it was worth the wait. I didn't want anybody else than Edward to take away my virginity. And... tonight, i knew that i wasn't going to be living with anybody else. I loved him more than anything. More than my own life.

Everyone was sitting in the gym, waiting for the meeting to start. I never really liked having the attention of people on me. And now, I had to walk on the stage and explain to an entire school who I was and I had been up to the last couple of weeks with Newton. It sucked.

The principal of the school took the micro and shushed the people down.

"All right. Everyone. We have two special people here that would like to talk to you." He looked at Emmett and I. The principal wasn't much of a talker either I figured. But special people? Really?

Emmett chuckled next to me before walking on the stage. I walked close behind him and stood next to him. Emmett took the micro from the principal hands and looked at all the students and teachers of the school.

"Thank you principal. Euh…" He started. He didn't really know where to start actually. "Well, I don't really know how to say it. So… I'll just… say it."

I giggled next to him as I looked at everybody. They all had puzzled look on their faces. Edward and the others were in the back of the gym. They were all leaning on the wall, arms crossed, patiently waiting for the coming out.

"Ok… My name is not Emmett Swan." My brother blurted out next to me. "I am Emmett McCarthy, actually. Agent of the CIA." Everybody gasped in the room. I saw my friends from school, looking at me, questions running on their faces. I took the micro from Emmett's hands.

"And I am agent Isabella Swan." I had had enough with the suspense and everything. I wanted for it to be over. "We were both here in the first place to catch a certain Mike Newton and put him behind bars." I saw Emmett pouting next to me. He wanted to do the talking but he was way too slow. "We are sorry that we lied to you lots but, it was for the best. The mission had to stay a secret." As I said this, I looked straight at Angela. She was a really good friend and I felt almost as bad for lying to her as I was about lying to Edward.

Emmett to the micro back. "Newton had been accused of sexual harassments for a few time and that's the reason why we arrested him. So you could all be safe." He then paused, letting all the information sink in. "Any questions?"

Jessica Stanley raised her hand. "Is this why you were fucking him?" She asked me.

I choked a little before answering. That girl was always so direct. "I wasn't fucking him. But that's the reason why I was flirting with him, yes. So we would have enough evidence of his culpability. We needed proofs before we could arrest him."

Angela raised her hand next. I looked at her, silently pleading her to forgive me. "If you are an agent, how old are you?"

I knew that question was coming. "I'm 26 years old."

"Angela!" I ran after her. She turned around. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie to any of you but I had to. It was my job. And it was important to put Newton behind bars." I really hope that she would understand. Even if she was younger than me, I still had a lot in common with Angela and I considered her as a really good friend.

"Bella. You don't have to explain. I understand." I sighed in relief. She was always so understanding. I hugged her and she returned the embrace.

"You really are a good friend, Ang. And I'm sorry I lied."

"Stop apologizing. You couldn't have done anything else." She squeezed my hand as her gaze turned to something behind me.

"What?" Before I could turn my head and look at what caught her attention, she arched one eyebrow at me.

"Did he know?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward leaning on the wall, talking to Jasper.

"No." I simply answered.

"But he didn't seem surprised at all, when you announced you were an agent." She looked in my eyes.

"Why would he? He's just her teacher." Eleazar said, gently nudging me in the rib. Carmen was clung to him as she smiled tenderly at me. She didn't blame me either. I had a feeling that I would remain friends with my 'high school' fellows after all.

"The hot Mr. Cullen wouldn't really care about what happens to any of us." Kate said as she sent an appreciative look toward Edward.

"He's not like that." I almost growled. Edward cared about his students. Well, almost all of them. He wasn't heartless.

The guys all looked surprised at my outburst where Angela simply smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. Angela sort of knew something was going on between Edward and me. But the others were still clueless. I decided to answer Angela's previous comment.

"He figured it out at the school party." I simply said. Everyone had puzzled look on except for Angela, again.

"And?" She wanted some juicy details.

"Come on, B. We gotta go!" Jasper screamed out for me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is the history teacher calling you B?" Kate asked me, looking at me strangely.

"Because he's…" I started only to be interrupted by Peter.

"Bella! Carlisle wants to see your back. Come on Chica. Let's move it."

"Why are they giving you nicknames?" I didn't know what to say to them. Angela squealed next to me. I didn't answer her questions but the simple fact that I seemed to be hanging out with the 'hot teachers' answered it.

"I'll see you guys later. And if not. I'll be at the prom." I walked away. Edward crocked my favourite smile before leading the way to his car. Jasper and Peter were gossiping next to us like little girls. When i turned to look at my 'high school' friends, they were all completely shocked. They still didn't understand what was going on. Except for Angela who was still squealing. I put one finger in front of my lips, motioning for her to keep the secret. She nodded.

I wondered how long it would take for them to catch up with what was going on.

It had been almost three weeks now that Emmett and I did our little speech in front of Forks high shool.

Edward and I were running on the streets near the park. We were almost always training together. We took a break and sat down on a bench. I saw some students of high school playing football in the snow. It was hilarious because they were moving so slowly since there was feet of snow on the ground. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, not caring if anyone saw us. We weren't hiding anymore. And it felt good.

He felt like home. His simple presence made me feel secure.

I knew that students were looking at us right now and that they were wondering what was going on. They knew i was not a student and that i was older and everything. But none of them, except for Angela knew that i was in love with Edward Cullen.

He gently petted my hair as i played with his fingers. We were constantly expressing our love to the other by daily gestures. We didn't need to scream out loud that we were in love, you could tell by looking at us.

"Come on. Let's go home." He stood up and took my hand. We started to walk and i could still feel people's stare on me.

"Race you there?" I smirked.

"Sure." He agreed. We then runned as fast as we could. We were pretty much even during the entire run but at the end, i outrun him. And i was so proud. I always was the fastest, and i didn't even need to try hard to win. But with Edward, it was a complete different story. He won, and sometimes i did. We never knew.

We walked inside the house and both headed to the shower. It took twice as long as it normaly would because we kept touching and kissing each other. After that, Edward decided to take me out on a date and it was just perfect. Just as i dreamed it would be. I fell even more in love with him. And i proved it to him that night.

We had been stealing kisses from each other now for few months now and we were officially together for a few weeks. The next morning, i woke up when i felt Edward gently stroking my jaw with his fingers. I smiled and opened my eyes to find Edward leaning on one of his elbow, looking at me adoringly.

"You know, i fell in love with you the moment i saw you." He simply said. I arched one eyebrow. "It's true. I didn't realise it because i didn't want to admit it, even to myself. But i loved the strong girl you were. But you need to know, i am not only with you because you are strong, or smart, or beautiful. But because with you, i feel whole. And i had never felt that way before."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. He then put out a little box from behind his back and opened it. I gasped, searching for air. In it was the most beautiful engagement ring i had ever seen before. I was simple but not cheap. I just loved it so much.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you, and i promise to love you for the rest of my existence. Will you marry me?" I looked at him, tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know what to say. I simple yes didn't seem to be enough. I wanted to say much more than yes.

I kissed his lips and pulled him close to me. After a moment, we needed to pull away to breathe.

"Is that a yes?" He whispered against my lips.

"A thousand times yes." He smiled, put the ring on my ring finger and started kissing me again. My life couldn't get any better so far.

* * *

What did you think?  
**Please Review...**

and go see my deviant art.  
The link is on my profile


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everybody,  
this is the last chapter for this fanfiction.

I really hoped that you liked reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it but at the moment, i don't know what i could write about it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

I was now living in Edward's house. It was easier this way. Anyway, it wasn't like i was going to go and leave him anytime soon. Emmett sold the house in Seattle and kept the one in Forks. Rosalie resently moved in with him. Emmett was still working for the agency where i took a maternity leave. Yes. I was pregnant. At first, i thought it was too soon. After all, it was an accident. I was pretty sure i fell pregnant in the first week Edward and I became sexually active.

I was so huge. I was now about six months pregnant and I couldn't believe I had to go to the school prom looking like a freaking wale. I really wanted to go. Because first, Edward was going and I was his girlfriend. Second, my friends Angela, Ben, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate were graduating this year and this prom was the last one they were going to have in High School. It was important for me to be there. But seriously, couldn't it have been delayed a couple of months. I wanted to look slim, not gigantic.

Plus, nobody really knew about the pregnancy. I had been away for a few months now and four months back, I wasn't ready to tell my friends about the pregnancy. Everything happened really fast and we weren't expecting me to get pregnant. It was sort of an accident. We hadn't been dating that long when i found out about the baby, and my friends just learned that i was dating their teacher.

Tonight was a big surprise for the entire school. They all knew that Edward and I were an item. Some still thought that it was weird since our relationship officially started when I was still his student but, whatever. Everybody accepted us. That was what mattered. But I didn't know how they were going to react to this pregnancy.

I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. I was more than fat. I was overly rounded. I couldn't even step in the door frame. And I couldn't even wear heels for heaven's sake. I wasn't allowed to because of the baby. I put my hands on my hips, seriously annoyed by this entire situation.

I felt strong arms embracing me from behind and I saw Edward looking at me trough the mirror. "You're beautiful." He said before kissing me behind my ear.

"Yeah. Right!" I huffed as he rolled his eyes. He knew I couldn't wait for the baby to come. And honestly, neither could he. We both were extremely happy about it and we really wanted to see our baby. A mini Edward and Bella.

"Come on! We have to go." He squeezed my hand before grabbing his wallet.

"I can barely walk straight. My kidneys are hurting like hell and nobody will recognize me. I am as huge as a hot air balloon." He chuckled at me comment.

He walked to me and stop right in front of me. He put his hands on my hips and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Bella. The baby will soon come out and you will be as perfect as you are right now. No matter what happens to you. You will always be perfect in everyway." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was short but tender.

I sighed because I could never win against him. He was always going to say that I was damn gorgeous and I would always disagree. He took my hand and towed me down the stairs of his- our house. I still couldn't believe that I wasn't living with Emmett anymore. I sort of missed him in some way. I didn't see him as often as before. And I missed my big brother.

At least, he had been invited tonight. He was going to the ball with Rosalie, of course. Those two were constantly together and they were worse than me and Edward concerning the PDA. They were so cute but also disgusting in a way.

Alice and Jasper were waited on the couch. She was sitting on his laps and she was gently stroking the scar on his cheek. I once saw him shirtless and he had more scar than I and Emmett reunited. I didn't think lesser of him. I was just sad about what happened to him and that he was constantly feeling self conscious.

Edward cleared his throat, subtly telling them that we were ready. Alice looked at me and smiled while Jasper was simply smirking, as usual.

"Ready for the scandal, Bella?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes. He knew I wasn't comfortable being at my friends' prom, pregnant like nobody.

"Shut it Jasper. You look amazingly sexy Bella." Alice replied. I eyed her suspiciously. Sexy? Me? A eight weeks pregnant plain girl?

"Alice, I think you need glasses. Have you looked at me lately? Sexy is definitely not the word you were searching for. Maybe, oversized or…"

"Stop it." Edward interrupted me. He was annoyed when I was bringing myself down all the time. But how could I feel otherwise. I was pregnant! That was the role of a pregnant woman. Feeling insecure. And eating all the time. And crying. And eating all the time. And yelling out of anger at her boyfriend. And eating all the time. Which results in getting fat.

"Let's go." My boyfriend grabbed my hand and led me outside the house to his Volvo. He opened my door as a true gentleman as Jasper did the same with the backseat door. The drove to the school was silent. Jasper and Alice didn't dare to say anything, fearing an outburst from my part.

Edward parked his care and I took a deep breath in. Emmett and Rosalie were already there. Waiting for us in the parking lot. Charlotte and Peter were near them. I stood out of the car.

"Here is my beloved pregnant sister." Emmett shouted. The few people that were in the parking with us turned around to see who he was talking about. When they saw me, they all gasped, they mouth almost touching the ground. Then, they all started to gossip as they walked inside the gym, probably spreading the new at the lighting speed.

"Thanks, Em." I growled as he hugged me.

"At least, now, you don't have to announce it. I know you hate being the spotlight." He gently nudged my cheek.

"You know, I wouldn't have to announce it. It think it's pretty obvious without me or you yelling it on the rooftop." Edward rubbed my hand with his fingers. He was trying to calm me down, and he knew exactly what to do to help me.

"You can't blame me for being excited about the prospect of being an uncle." He pouted and the rest of the gang started to laugh. Everyone was excited actually. The baby was a surprise and Emmett wanted to kick Edward's ass for the first time when he found out Edward put me in this situation. That was until he figured I wanted to keep the baby and that I was fine with the situation.

We were about to walk to the gym and I saw my friends running to me.

"You could have told me!" Angela screeched. Ben was close behind her and he was looking at my belly, wide eyed.

"Surprise." I said sheepishly. The thing was, I didn't know how to tell her or the others that I was expecting their teacher's kid.

"You should have told me." Angela glared at me, making me feel even more unconfortable than i already was.

"I'm so sorry Angela. I just... wasn't thinking." I lamely apologised. She pouted before squealing and hugging me as thightly as pregnantly possible.

"I'm so happy for you. People are going to have a heart attack. You, who didn't want the spotlights to be on you, seriously don't know how to go unnoticed, do you?" I growled at her comment. She giggled.

Ben hugged me too, his eyes wide open. For most of the people, i was still a student who fell in love with her teacher. Some still believed that i was seventeen. Hilarious, wasn't it.

We walked in the gym. My friends all jumped and started to hug me. I answered to more than one spanish inquisition. The night went perfectly well. I was unconsciously robbing my belly. My friends were all smiling at my instinctual move.

Then, there was the karaoke tradition. Thankfully, since i sang last time, i couldn't go up there.

"So, this is the time you all waited for." Angela said in the micro. "Karaoke. The student is..." Angela picked up a name from one of the box. "Jessica Stanley."

Oh boy! That was going to be good. She surely didn't know how to sing, i was more than sure of that. Edward chuckled behind me as he had his arms wrapped around me, his hand gently strocking my tummy.

"The teacher that is going to accompany Jessica is... Peter Davis." I bursted out in laughers as Peter's face fell. He seriously didn't like the girl.

Jasper and Edward started to tease the poor man who didn't want to go on the stage. Emmett grabbed his collar and towed him to the stage. We all cheered as he finally walked up the few steps and stood next to Jessica. She was looking seducely at him as had a pure and evident disgust face on. We all laughed as Charlotte glared murdously at the girl.

"What should they sing now?" Angela asked everybody.

Suggestions started to flow in the crowd. Nothing was as embarrasing and romantic as what Edward and I had to sing. But i had an idea. Peter owed me much for all the times he teased me and embarrassed me in front of people. I then shouted as loud as I could for Angela to hear.

"I believe my heart!" People looked at me and agreed rapidely. I saw Jessica jumping up and down because she was going to pour her heart out to her teacher. Peter was simply glaring at me. First, the poor man couldn't sing. Secondly, he had to sing a love song. He put it finger to her throat and slided it from one side to the other, mentionning that he was going to kill me later. I simply laughed.

"Well. I believe my heart it is. You have a good challenge here, since the last karaoke just rocked." Angela was of course referring to me and Edward. And i had no doubt that where Edward and I left people mouth opened, Jessica and Peter would too. But not from extraordinary talent. But more from extraordinary humiliation.

The song started and Peter continued to glare at me. Edward put his head on top of mine as i leaned back on his chest. He had his hands on my belly, slightly stroking it. My own hands were on his. At the moment, i couldn't care less if Peter wanted me dead. He then started to sing.

**Peter **Jessica **Both** (I believe my heart – Duncan James & Keedie)

**Whenever I see your face  
The world disappears  
All in a single glance  
So revealing**

He was increadibly uncomfortable and I understood that. He was really of key and he didn't even follow the rythme. Edward laughed hard and some students followed.

**You smile and I feel as though  
Ive known you for years  
How do I know to trust what  
Im feeling  
**

All the time he had his eyes glued on mine, glaring. The lyrics really didn't match with the expression on his face. He never once looked at Jessica. And she was seriously disappointed in that.

**I believe my heart  
What else can I do  
When every part of every thought  
Leads me straight to you **

When he sang those lines though, he was looking at Charlotte, the woman his heart belonged too. Even though he was singing like a drunked sailman, he was so cute when he looked at my friend that way and it was so romantic, tears started to fill my eyes. Maybe it was the hormones or something, but i held so much respect for the bastard now. Just because he knew how to love his woman, even though he was clearly humiliating himself in the process.

**I believe my heart  
Theres the world of choice  
For now when ever my heart speaks  
I can only hear your voice**

People cheered when he finished. Some also wolf-whistled and i knew then that they noticed the silent message that passed between Peter and Charlotte. People also admired him even if he was a bad singer. He still went up on the stage and sang, for every student to hear.

A life time before we met  
Has faded away  
How did I live a moment  
Without you

When Jessica started to sing, she was even worse than Peter. She was so... God. She was worse than the worsest singer. And what made her so bad was that she clearly believed that she was greater than anyone else. People just laughed.

You don't have to speak at all  
I know what you'd say  
And I know every secret  
About us

She then tried to get Peter's attention but it failed miserably. I laughed even harder after that. She was constantly running her hand along his arm and turning around him like a vulture.

I believe my heart  
It believes in you  
Its telling me that  
What I see  
Is completly true

People continued to laughed as she continued to humiliated herself. After a while, Peter was sick of her running her finger along his bicep so he clapped them away from him, slightly glaring at her, before turning his glared to me. Only this time, I feared for my safety. Well... only a little. Right now, i knew who Peter hold responsible for this entire situation.

I believe my heart  
How can it be wrong  
It said that what I feel for you  
I will feel my whole life long

They then started to sing together. Jessica wanted to reproduce something similar to what happened between me and Edward when we both sang on stage. But Peter would just not cooperate. She finally decided to grab his hand which set both Peter and Charlotte off.

**I believe my heart  
It believes in you  
Its telling me that  
What I see  
Is completly true  
**

Everybody knew that Peter was taken and that Charlotte was very pocessive. I heard some stories about how Charlotte was a real bitch when it came to Peter. And now, i was about to witness it. Peter pulled his hand from Jessica rapidely. From the instant she took touched his hand, he stopped singing. Charlotte walked up the steps of the staged and took Peter away from Jessica. She glared at the poor little junior before towing Peter behind her as she walk to us, leaving the song undone.

Jessica stood there, frozen. Everybody burst out in laughers.

"Isabella Marie Swan soon-to-be-Cullen. I swear to god. You are one dead pregnant woman." Peter yelled, really pissed off. Everybody in the gym just shut their mouth. It was suddenly extremely silent and i knew that everybody heard what he said.

"You're engaged?" Angela shouted. I smiled sheepishly before nodding.

"She's pregnant?" I heard someone ask. And i couldn't help but laugh at that. It was quite obvious that i was pregnant, no? Unless my airballon suddenly deflated...

Angela was now on the stage again. "Well. Since the karaoke was cut short because of Jessica's misbehavior..." people laughed at her phrasing. "... we need someone else to finish the karaoke tradition. And who would be better than the little Cullen family."

People started to cheer as i shook my head, clearly not agreeing with this. Edward just stood there, frozen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Isabella Marie Swan soon-to-be-Cullen and Edward Anthony Cullen." She almost growled when she said my name.

I just stood there, Edward behind me. He clearly didn't want to go up there a second time this year. People just cheered, encouraging us to go.

"Bella, you get your ass on this stage at this instant. You didn't tell me you were pregnant. You didn't tell me you were engaged. This is your punishment for being such a bad friend. So, you walk he young lady and you bring your fiance with you." Oh... when she was playing with the friend card, she was sure to win. And she did.

I sighed and looked at Edward. He shrugged. So, I grabbed his hand and led him to the stage. Wolf-whistles then surrounded us from everywhere.

Angela smiled and kissed my cheeks before taking my hand in hers, examining my gigantic engagement ring. She squealed before remembering where she was. She then turned to the audience.

"What song for the most famous couple of Forks?" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Your angel!" Emmett shouted as well as Jasper. They obviously consulted each other before giving their answer.

"Your angel?" Angela asked to the audience. They all seemed to agree. So there it was. Edward and I were about to sing, again, in front of the entire school. I really hoped that i had enough breath to sing. Since i was pregnant, it seemed as if i was constantly running a marathon.

We sang the entire song from Celine Dion and . Edward had so much love in his voice that at one point, tears ran down my cheeks. Damn hormones! He then looked tenderly at me before wipping them away. People awed at him. My eyes never left his during the song and his never left mine. I was oblivious to the others until they started to clap at the end. Edward leaned down and kissed my lips. It was sweet but not out of place in front of all those minors.

"I love you." He whispered. But i was sure everybody could read on his lips what he just said to me.

"I love you more." I responded honestly.

"It would be comparing a small tree to an entire forest." He put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I doubt it. Mister. I doubt it." He kissed me again as I heard cat calls coming from our friends. We looked at them and laughed.

We left the stage and walked to them. Angela grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw that she trully was happy for me.

"When is the wedding." She was jumping up and down. I had never seen her this hyper before.

"In a couple of months. I want to be slim at my wedding, not fat."

"You're not fat. Stop saying that." Edward growled at my comment.

"You are not the one who as to buy new sets of clothes every couple of weeks because your previous ones don't fit you anymore." I snapped. He simply rolled his eyes and kissed my temple. It was always like this. I would comment badly on the pregnancy, he would tell me to stop, and I would get pissed at him. Then, he would do something really sweet and I forgave him instantly. Stupid hormones. Stupid hormones. Stupid hormones.

Kate giggled and I then realised that the gang was close to all of us. I glared at her playfully.

"I'll see if you laugh when you get this pregnant." I replied, pointing at my huge belly that I hated and loved at the same time.

"Are we invited to the wedding?" Angela pouted.

I looked at her and smiled. "Of course Ang. Why not? It's not because I lied to you for months, and that I am ten years older than you guys and that the groom is your teacher, that you shouldn't attend the wedding." We all laughed.

I had everything i could ever want. I had sisters, bestfriends, brothers, a mother and father, and most importantly... I had a beloved fiance and a baby on the way.

What could I want more?

Life was good.

* * *

**Please review.**

Thank you to all of you guys who followed this story till the end.

I will probably rewrite it one day because there are a lot of mistakes in it, and i am aware of that.

But at the moment, i have so much things to do that are much more important than that.

If you want to, you can read my other fanfictions and go see my deviant art.

The link is on my profile.

Once again, Thank you...  
**Anna**


	17. Author's note

Hello guys

I'm sorry if some of you were hoping a new chapter or something about this story but I just wanted to tell you that I am rewriting UNDERCOVER.  
I am correcting the errors I find as well as adding new stuff. I don't know when I will post it again but I just wanted to warn you in advance.

You can always check my other stories if you want to... 

Thank you all for reading my stories and encouraging me.

Anna


End file.
